Midnight Assassins
by SasuSaku993
Summary: When Naruto drags his friends out late at night Sasuke begins to feel as though someone or something is following him. He is proven right when they are surrounded. He thinks he is going to die when he is rescued by a strange girl and her friends. They are hiding something and Sasuke is determinded to find out what it is. Full sum. inside. Pairs SasuSaku, NaruHina NejiTen, ShikaIno
1. Chapter 1 Terrors of the Night

Hi guys so this is my new story I do hope you enjoy it, sorry if you were excpecting a new chapter

Diclaimer: i own nothing but the plot line

Sumary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke  
suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they  
are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries  
to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of  
his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name  
is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata,  
and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the  
night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue  
Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but  
wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as  
our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a  
secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses  
trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I really hate it when the Dobe drags me and the guys out late at night on another on another one of his ridiculous schemes. I should have known something was going to go wrong it always does.

For the past few minutes I had the feeling we were being followed. Naruto said I was being paranoid. Me paranoid? That's just ridiculous.

The next few minutes made me wish I was just paranoid, I honestly thought I was going to die. We were surrounded suddenly, two guys each in front of me Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

These guys weren't normal that's for sure, they were hissing and growling. One thing I noticed is that when they moved it's almost like they disappeared. One of them moved to grab me and the next thing I knew I was being slammed up against the alley wall. I saw the glint of long sharp white teeth, are those fangs? A part of my mind wondered. As they closed in on my neck.

There was a rustle of cloth next to me and then the guy in front of me burst into ash. A girl stood in front of me shaking her head. "You know that wasn't very nice, slamming people into walls". She said to the pile of ash at my feet.

She sighed and turned to face me while placing her hand up to her neck where a speaker was strapped to a choker. "Girls I've found the targets, hurry they have taken a group of guys hostage".

Sakura's P.O.V.

I finally found our targets and they have a group of human's hostage, perfect. This is going to make things so much harder. "Shizune how many are there? Hang on Sakura let me get your current location. Okay, right below you is one he is about to make a victim of one of the civilians. Nine more are surrounding the other four and five hang back in the shadows".

As she rattled off their positions I jumped off the roof and landed right beside the damn bloodsucker and his prey.

Neither registered my presence until after I unsheathed my silver katana etched with cherry blossoms. I quickly but carefully sliced my blade across its back as fangs just about touched the guys neck.

After calling for my backup, I turned to the guy still against the wall. He needed to move he was just going to be in my way. I grabbed him around the waist and bunched my muscles in order to jump.

"Wait," his smooth velvety voice sounded in my ear.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The moonlight unveiled itself and shone down, highlighting the girl in front of me with an unearthly glow, she looked like an avenging goddess. I took a few seconds to not her appearance. I immediately found something odd her hair, what an odd color. Who has pink hair? Then again it goes well with her wide apple green eyes.

Her hair was grouped in two low ponytails, this oddly resembled the principal of my school Tsunade's hair style. The only difference was this girl's hair was a lot longer it hung past her hips and brushed her thighs. She was wearing a tight fitting black leather miniskirt with fishnet legging and high heeled boots that went up to her knees. She also wore a red shirt that came down to just above her bellybutton. This allowed me to see the silvery crescent that was tattooed to her side.

She stepped away from me in a split second with her katana drawn and attacked the thing that had tried to sneak up on her. She leaped up high in the air, four people suddenly joined her. With the help of the moon I easily saw they were all girls each as beautiful as the last.

They landed on the ground right in front of me in a perfect line. As they touched down one of them turned to ash. Each one sported a katana and various guns strapped somewhere on their bodies. Only the cherry haired one had hers drawn.

"We must not let them attack the humans, no casualties this time Ino. We can't afford any mistakes. No one should ever have their choice taken away from them if they want to live or die a vampire taken from them". A girl with brown hair spoke addressing the long haired blonde.

"Quiet girls, now that we've effectively blown our cover we need to be quick. First objective safely remove the hostages. Hinata a distraction would be lovely". It seems the girl with the long pink hair is the leader "Hai"! The girl with long purple hair spoke without hesitation. "Sakura-Chan can I use _that _distraction? No, not this time, while extremely effective time is not on our side, maybe next time".

"Scatter"! That seemed to be some kind of signal, because each girl disappeared in an instant.

Normal P.O.V.

Hinata lay her distraction as the other girls grabbed ahold of the guys and jumped up to the rooftop Sakura had occupied not too long ago. Seconds later a series of small bombs went off and the alley filled with a misty substance. Sasuke looked around to make sure all his friends had made it out. The girl he now knew to be Sakura released him and sprinted over to the ledge.

I noticed one of my friends was missing "Where is Naruto? Shit"! Sakura cursed loudly. Seconds later the sounds of fighting reached us through the headsets the girls wore. Sakura looked terrified when a female's cry echoed through headset in time with a gunshot.

"HINATAAAAAAA"! Sakura screamed she took several steps back before sprinting right off the roof and down into the fight.

Hinata's P.O.V.

As the Holy water bomb went off I noticed one of the guys had not been removed. Damn, this isn't good the vampires have increased in numbers. This isn't good. I sprinted to the blonde's side. "Don't worry, I promise to save you"! I told him, his panicked eyes focused on me as I drew my katana. "Everything will be fine".

As I predicted the vampires surrounded us, only these were armed with guns and katanas of their own. Three engaged me at once and I was forced to draw my other katana. I was fairing pretty well. I know I need to call for my teammates soon. Sakura can't come down until the mist subsides, it could kill her because she is half vampire.

I didn't see the fourth bloodsucker that crept up on me and the guy in time in time, this one was armed with a gun. I heard a voice and whirled around to see a vampire standing away in front of Naruto with a gun aimed at his stomach.

BANG!

There was no time for both of us to dodge the bullet, I acted with the adrenaline coursing through my veins. I dropped my katanas as I sprinted to the guy throwing myself against him as my arms wrapped around his neck in protection.

The bullet pierced my lower back and I couldn't fight off the cry that escaped my lips. I heard Sakura's cry without the need for the speaker.

HINATAAAA! Something warm was running down the lower part of my exposed back now and I knew it was my blood. I could faintly hear the blond speaking to me but his voice sounded so far away as if he was trying to talk to me through a tunnel. "Hey, hey girls are you alright"? I knew I should answer him but I just couldn't find my voice anymore. I looked up into his eyes, they were filled with concern and worry.

Someone was fighting off the advancing vampires now, they didn't even know what was going on as their comrades turned into ash one by one. Minutes ticked by and then all the vampires were gone, this was confirmed by Shizune.

Sakura materialized by my side and I couldn't help but frown, what was she doing here? I was too far gone to realize that the mist had receded to a level that would just cause her minor pains. I wanted to voice my question but I was teetering on the ledge between consciousness and the black void and I fell over into it with the sound of Sakura calling my name echoing in my ears.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was panicking now, Hinata was no longer awake and her blood continued to pour out. Staining everything it touched. Her pants weren't white anymore, they were crimson. The blond was supporting Hinata's full weight now. "Lower her very carefully to the ground on her stomach". He complied without asking one of the many questions I could see burning in his deep blue eyes.

I pulled a roll of gauze out of my bag and made a thick white pad. Pulling out my tweezers I carefully extracted the bullet and taped the gauze down. I was having a hard time controlling the side of me that was thirsting for blood, I wouldn't take it from my friends or anyone. Especially when she's already lost so much.

I picked Hinata up carefully and told the blond to follow me and grab Hinata's katanas once I had a good hold on her I took them from him and slid them back into the sheath at her waist. I then jumped back up to the roof and said "tenten leave a rope for them to get down we need to head back to headquarters, Hinata's benn shot in the back. I removed the bullet and bandaged it but she's still bleeding heavily"

She noded and hastened to comply with my request as quickly as possible. "wait" a male voice called out to me. " Where are you going? Who are you"? I sighed as I spun around to face the dark haired guy. "My name is Sakura, I am pressed for time. So I will be leaving now. If I ever see you again lets just hope it's on better terms for now goodbye" With those words the girls and I melted into the darknes just as we had come and were gone. Leaving behind five confused boys.

Little did I know that the next day would bring interesting things and set me to embark on one of the most dangerous and exciting adventures of my life.

* * *

Well please tell me what you think

-SasuSaku993 out-


	2. Chapter 2 New Students

Hey people here is chapter two! I am still working on chapter three for Goodbye Isn't Forever it is little more than half way done. I appreciate your patience on this, so hang in there and it will be done soon.

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries  
to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of  
his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name  
is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata,  
and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the  
night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue  
Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but  
wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as  
our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a  
secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses  
trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Me:Now then I don't own any of the original Naruto stuff. That all belongs to Masashi Kishiamoto. I do own this plot line. So be nice to me please.

Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! SasuSaku993 proudly presents her second chapter of Midnight Assassins!

* * *

Chapter 2 New students

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

The next week passed by quickly and before I knew it we were about to start school again. That really wasn't at the front of my mind though. I just couldn't stop thinking about that girl Sakura and how she had taken a dive off the roof to save her friend.

There was a knock at my door and my brothers voice called out to me saying it was time to get up and that mom had breakfast ready.

I live with my mom and older brother, my dad was killed when I was little so I don't remember him very much.

I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Twenty minutes later I walked downstairs and found my mom sitting at the table. "I'm not hungry so I'll eat later". She sighed and then nodded saying " wait for Itachi he is riding with you today".

I just sighed and headed for my car. Knowing him he'll want to drive. Two minutes later he came down and we left.

We arrived at the school in comfortable silence. Since Itachi is a year older than me we don't share any classes. He's a senior and I'm a junior so it's no surprise really.

As I walked towards my friends a loud rumble sounded in the parking lot. Turning around I saw four people approaching. There were three motorcycles and only one carried two people.

They all parked relatively close to my car and stopped. It was quiet now that the noise died down.

I reached my friends and Naruto said "that's a group of girls riding those bikes"!

The person who carried two got off and turned to help the girl behind her. Once her companion was on the ground she removed her helmet and long pink hair spilled down her back.

The other girls did the same and blond, blue, and brown hair where revealed to us.

The pinkette shook her hair out till it fell in two perfect low ponytails. She removed her jacket and I could see her uniform had been altered a bit.

For one thing her hair went down to the end of her skirt which had been shortened. A small slit went up the side of it. This would have made it inappropriate if not for the blood red shorts underneath.

Her shirt had the first two buttons undone and you could see the top of her ample chest. The vest had been changes too, it now stopped under her chest instead of her tiny waist. She was also wearing a pair of fishnet fingerless gloves they just covered her hands.

Finally she faced us and I saw the familiar apple green eyes. This was the who has occupied my thoughts for over a week now. Sakura.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I can't believe I let Ino talk me into letting her alter my uniforms. I told her as much too, but she said it was worth it when we got to school and none of the guys could take their eyes off of us.

She had altered everyone's uniform to some degree. Hinata had said under no circumstances was Ino to change the length of her skirt and it was short enough. We all laughed at the visa law pout on her face when she agreed. So the only changes to Hinata's outfit were on top like Sakura's. Hinata had refused to undo more than one button of her shirt and she said no way to showing off her piercing. So not much had been changed.

for Tenten, Ino had turned her skirt into a pair of shorts, that stopped about mid thigh. Her top was was the same as Sakura's but her vest was a little longer. Tenten also wore a pair of black fingerless gloves.

Ino had made her skirt short to an extreme it could now be considered a micro mini. She had a pair of purple short, shorts on under that. (A/N this might be a good time to tell you about the uniforms. For girls there is an above the knee length black skirt, a white button down blouse, and a black vest with the konoha leaf symbol at the bottom. The guys where black dress pants, a white button down dress shirt, a vest that also has the leaf symbol. Both male and female students are supposed to wear simple dark shoes. Each uniform also has a jacket that can be black or white depending on your preference. Most students wear the jacket even though its optional). Ino had also trimmed her shirt so that it showed off her belly button piercing, today she had a flower in. She had wanted to do the same to mine to show off my tattoo as well as my piercing.

I told her if she did that I might as well not wear the uniform because my tattoo extends from my left side up to the lower part of my spine. My shirt is like hers and only part of the silver tattoo can be seen.

Ino had given all of us a pair of shoes to suit our personalities. She being the fashionista she is was wearing a pair of black six inch stilettos that laced halfway up her leg and tied in a bow. How can she even drive her bike in those things is beyond me. I was wearing black boots with a three inch heel. That's as high as I'll go. I may have perfect balance but I'm not crazy.

For Tenten she had begrudgingly given black Nike's. Hinata was wearing a cute pair of low heeled sandels that were black with little white and lavender colored pearls braided into the thin straps.

"We sure made quite the entrance didn't we I mean everyone is looking at us"! Tenten said excitedly. "Hmph, yea look at all the guys drool. Who doesn't love that". I said sarcastically. "Oh hush up forehead you are just mad because they are appreciating my goddess given beauty". Ino said with a smirk in my direction. I just rolled my eyes and pointed to the front doors. "Whatever pig, lets go we need to pick up our schedules from Tsunade-Shishou. She said to come see her and she'll brief us on our next assignment at the same time. So quit lolly gagging and come on".

As we walked up the stairs and to the front door I noticed Hinata was having a little trouble keeping up with our quick pace. She had taken the shot for that blond kid in a terrible spot. It had done damage to her spine and she couldn't move as fast right now. The good news is the pain and sluggishness will go away it just takes time.

Hinata is my adopted sister we don't know if she has any living family.

FLASHBACK!

Tsunade had been on a mission with me when I was seven, she was taking out a rather large group of vampires with her teammates Orochimaru-Sempai and Jariya. That was the first time she had let me go with her. The reason is because I am half-vampire. So I can withstand being attacked, plus I'm an extreamly fast learner.

Those vampires had attacked a family and taken the youngest daughter hostage. That girl was Hinata, it had been too late to save her parents they were already dead.

They were holding her captive and trying to kill her. I had recently graduated from sniper training so I got into position on a nearby hill and shot the one holding her in the head. I'm not to sure about what happened next, it's all a hazy blur. When I came to my senses I was in the clearing holding Hinata's small quivering body to my chest, stroking her shirt hair and whispering words to her so she would stop the silent tears that poured from her beautiful eyes.

Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jariya told me that I had sniped the majority of the vampires there while in a blind furry. We never could locate any family for Hinata so we adopted her and she took my last name Haruno. Tsunade is my aunt on my mothers side so her last name is different from mine. We had left the choice up to Hinata and in the end she'd chosen mine since she couldn't remember or hadn't known her own.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I wrapped my arm around Hinata's shoulders and helped her up the stairs. She looked up at me and smiled in thanks. We walked past the other students and out of the corner of my eye I saw several familiar faces. Hmm interesting seems fate wants us to meet again.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

* * *

"Oh good your finally here girls, great. Here is your schedules, my assignment for you is to take this week to adjust to school and get to know the place". They all nodded and then I looked at Sakura. "Sakura I have something to discuss with you please remain when the others leave, you may go now girls". They all left without complaint and I waited in comfortable silence with her for several minutes.

Finally a knock sounded at the door, the people I had been waiting for were here. "Come in"! I called to the door. I was glad I had such a bug office now because nine more people filed in to stand behind the chair Sakura occupied.

"I know I gave the other girls a week off, but I need you Sakura. This next week you'll be working closely with the Akatsuki". She stood up and turned to face the new group of people with a scrutinizing expression as she studied each me ever. Finally a warm smile appeared on her face.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

The people in front of me sure are a strange group but I think I'll be able to work well with them so no problem. "Nice to meet you guys I'm Sak...

Sakura Haruno, half-vampire who excels in every fighting technique. Yes I know who you are". The tall guy with long raven colored hair tied in a low ponytail stepped forward and offered his hand after he finished my sentence for me.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. This is Kisame" he gestured to the guy with blue hair that oddly resembled a shark.

He released my hand as a blond guy (who looks like a male version of Ino) and a redhead took his place. "I'm Deidara and this is Sasori. He doesn't talk much. Hn, shut up I can talk for myself. Please excuse my partner he can be rather rude". The redhead said to me with a smirk.

The next pair to introduce themselves to me were rather odd. "I'm Hidan and this is Kakuzu. So you're the half vampire"? The later of the two asked in a quiet voice. I just nodded I was about to say something more when Hidan cut me off. "Fuck yeah now we can kick some vampire ass! Oh no offense pinky". He said to me with a grin. He was still going on about the vampires so he didn't notice my mood change.

Tusnade' P.O.V.

* * *

"Ahh hell he shouldn't have done that". I said out loud. He didn't even notice the dark, menacing aura surrounding Sakura. Everyone else did and they all took two steps back away from her killer aura. "What. Did. You. Call. Me"? He looked confused and took no notice of her mood.

I prayed Hidan would use his brain for once and not repeat what he said sadly it didn't look like today was that day. "Huh? Oh I called you pinky". Then he went back to his rants. He never even saw her move until it was too late. He went flying through my door, which now needed replacing as it was nothing more than a pile of broken wood and splinters on the floor underneath Hidan.

"I'll drop by after school Tsunade-Shishou, I'm going to class now see you later". With that she bent down swept her bag from the floor and gracefully left the room. I had to hold back a laugh when she stepped on Hidan extra hard, he let out a loud groan and a few people did laugh. Konan was giggling quietly in the corner.

"You could have mentioned that she had a fucking violent ass temper that just might be worse than yours". Hidan growl/moaned from the floor. This had everyone laughing or chuckling. "Fuck did she have to step on me so damn hard"?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

Class had finally started and we were actually surprised to see Kakashi come in on time. Naruto voiced this and Kakashi just smiled beneath his mask and said "Tsunade-Sama threatened to burn my books if I came in late today because we're getting four new students".

That had been about ten minutes ago and still no one had come to the door. I was about to assume he was lying when a knock rapped on the door in three successions.

Kakashi set his book down and opened the door. He stepped back and allowed three girls to enter. It was the same group from this morning and that night a week ago, only one was missing.

"Well girls why don't you introduce yourselves to the class and say something thing about you so we can get to know you better, lets start with you on the end with the brown hair". He said gesturing to the girl with her hair tied up in panda buns.

"Certainly Sensei, my name is Tenten, I don't have a last name it's just Tenten. I love martial arts and any type of weapons".

The girl with the long black hair that locked more blue with purple tints than anything stepped forward. She locked a little shaky on her feet, she must still be suffering from her injuries then.

"My name is Hinata Haruno, Sakura is my adopted sister and Tsunade is my adopted mother. I like spending time with my friends. I don't really dislike anything". She had a surprisingly quiet gentle voice. Considering what she did for my friend.

The long haired blond stepped forward and I saw many of the guys drool on their desks as they took in her tall form. She was definitely pretty but I don't go for blonds. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I love shopping and..."

"Not surprising coming from you pig", a voice sounded from the open doorway. When did she get there? I didn't even hear her arrive. The blond instantly puffed up and got defensive. The girl leaning against the door with her arms crossed and a smirk. She had pink hair and green eyes.

She uncrossed her arms and strut silently into the room. Her long pink hair seemed to float behind her. "Sorry I'm late Sensei I was in Tsunade-Shishou's office". The way she spoke to him was almost like she knew him.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I won't tell you anything about myself except this. Mess with my sister Hinata here and I'll kick your ass".

* * *

So that's the end of chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. It would be a much appreciated if you could tell me what you think of the story. Please no flames. Constructive critisism is welcome. If you don't like the couple pairings please don't waste my time. Other than that I look forward to hearing what you think.

-SasuSaku993 out-


	3. Chapter 3 New Mission

Hey Guys here is Chapter three of Midnight Assasins. Thank you so much for all the support you've given me with this story I really appreciate it. You guys have been great! So without further ado I give you Deidara! He will present the summary and dothe disclaimer! *Deidara walks to the stage*

Dei: Hi everyone, yeah! You Doing alright, Yeah? So here is the summary, yea.

Summary:Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: Now for the discla...

Naruto : HEY WHY IS MY PART SO SMALL, YOU'VE BARELY EVEN MENTIONED ME!

Sakura: Shut Up BAKA *punches him on the head* you're being very rude to Author-Sama! Gomenasai

Naruto: But I want a bigger part don't be so mean to me Sakura-Chan! Waaaahh! *crying dramaticly*

Sasuke: (Enters and scowls at Naruto) SHut up Dobe, you're annoying the authore! do that to much and she'll delete or kil you off in the story!

Deidar: HEY, yeah! This is supposed to be my spot light! Not yours, yeah! So back o...

Author: SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS YOU'VE CUT INTO THE STORY NO! SINCE YOU'RE BIENG A BUNCH OF BAKAS! _I'LL_ DO THE DISCLAIMER, SO SIT DOWN SHUT UP, AND STOP DRIVING ME CRAZY!

Author: I'm very sorry everyone, please forgive my out burst. I do not own the orginal plot line or theactual Naruto characters. That belongs To Kishimoto-San. I do own _THIS_ plot line however.

* * *

Chapter 3 New Mission

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I knew my little outburst would shock some people. A short skinny girl like me saying something like that? Yeah not something you see every day. I watched everyone in the room for a reaction with a smirk. This year is going to be very interesting, that's for sure.

My eyes landed on the dark haired boy whom my friends and I had saved. He was staring at me again, hmm he looks just like Itachi-San. I wonder if they are related.

"Thank you Sakura, now why don't you take the open seat by Sasuke"? He pointed to the guy with the dark hair. So his name is Sasuke huh? Interesting.

Hinata sat next to the blond she had taken a bullet for. I could tell the idiot had no clue Hinata had saved his life. What a moron. Geeze, if that was me I would never forget something like that.

Ino ended up next to a guy who was asleep. He didn't even wake up when she tapped his shoulder to ask his name. Lazy guy to ignore someone who looks like Ino. She can't stand that, she is going to do everything she can to get him to notice her. I can see it now.

Tennie sat next to a guy, (or at least I think it was a guy) who resembled Hinata. He had pearl colored eyes with lavender tints, his hair was very long and shiny. You know thinking about that I'm not so sure that person is a guy after all. Regardless of the fact that the person is wearing the boys uniform.

The rest of the day past rather quickly, surprisingly several if my teachers were in the organization with me and my girls. I didn't know Orochimaru-Sempai, Jariya, and Shizune-Nee-Chan. Not to mention many of my classmates, I guess I shouldn't be surprised really.

Since I have been in the organization for so long many of the members bow to me when they see me and address me as Sempai. It's kind of embarrassing really. No matter how many times I ask them to stop they won't.

After last class ended I gathered the girls together. "Tennie, I need you to take Hina back home. I can't do it because I have business to attend to. Tsunade needs me to do something. Hina, I will be home late tonight so don't wait up for me, stay safe".

Both agreed to what I said and I turned to walk down a corner when I sensed someone trying to sneak up on me. I didn't even think about what I did it just came naturally after years of training. I spun on the person and slammed them into the wall behind them while pulling out my hidden silver knife. My arm was pressed against the person's windpipe restricting airflow and my knife was pointed at their chest.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

* * *

I watched and waited for Sakura to leave her group of friends so I could catch a chance to talk to her alone. I turned the corner and took two more steps when she suddenly disappeared and then my back collided with the wall. When I finally regained my senses I saw her pointing a knife at me. She was also cutting off my breath.

Once she saw it was me she lowered her weapon and eased up on my neck. "Why were you following me"? As she spoke I noticed something odd in her mouth, it almost looked like some of her teeth were sharp. "We'll are you going to answer me? I don't have all day you know". I looked at her mouth one more time and yup it was definitely there. She had four sharp little fangs.

"I wasn't trying to sneak up on you..."

"Then why were you watching me and my friends"? Damn this girl is good, she even knew that. "I wanted to talk to you, you said if I ever saw you again you would tell me more about what happened that night". She looked undisturbed by my reply as if she had been waiting for and expected it.

"I know what I said but now is not the time I have very important things do attend to, so I'll see you tomorrow. Probably, I'm not sure how long I'll be busy". She seemed to be lost in thoughts and it looked like her green eyes were changing colors. In fact they were, before they were apple green now they were much closer to dark green and still getting darker. "What's wrong with your eyes, they are starting to turn black"?

She finally looked at me and she looked worried. "Shit, this isn't good. You need to leave now. Get away from me". I took a step away and then she turned around and disappeared. I looked all around the hall but she was gone, vanished just like she did a week ago.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

It's been too long since I last to my pill, this pill keeps my vampire half in check. I didn't want to bite Sasuke because he's been through enough and I don't like taking blood from humans. I hate forcing my will on others. That is why Orochimaru developed the pill for me. It takes away my blood cravings and lets me act normal. A few of the side effects are that my fangs are shorter, it's very painful if I miss taking even one dose, and the final and worst one is that my cravings are twice as bad if I do.

I made it down two halls before the pain kicked in, at least I was far enough away from anyone.

I dropped to my hands and knees panting on the floor, shaking all over. Today it is worse because there is a full moon out. I'm trying to fight it, but I can slowly feel myself being drawn in. If this keeps up much longer I will lose, can't Tsunade feel that I need her now?

Tsunade's P.O.V.

* * *

"I'm sorry guys Sakura said she would be here soon, maybe she had som..."

All of the sudden I had a very bad resolving overcome me. I turned to Jariya and Orochimaru, they had come into my office before the Akatsuki group. "When was the last time Sakura took her pill"? They thought it over before giving an answer that made my blood run cold. "Last time I saw her take it was two days ago. Shit, she is over five hours late! She didn't take it this morning. Find Sakura NOW! She is a danger to herself and anyone around her"!

We left my office and spread out all over the school, that way we would find her quicker.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I'm at my limit I can hold back no longer. I sensed someone approach me rapidly. Then I could hear their quiet voice calling out to me. "Sakura, Sakura are you all right"? They kneeled next to me and grabbed my arm and pulled it around their neck. My head fell right near a beating pulse. I couldn't hold back anymore. My inner self broke free and took control. I watched as my other hand lifted up and grab the guy's shoulder. No, no stop!

Just watch and learn Sakura, my inner vampire smirked. My head lifted up and my fangs lengthened.

Itachi's P.O.V.

* * *

I found Sakura kneeling on the floor, she was panting and in pain. I could tell by the hitching of her uneven gasps escaping her. I bent down beside her and grabbed her arm to pull it around my neck. It was when I had stood us up that I felt her move.

Her hand reached across to grip my shoulder, her head shifted until I could feel her breath on my neck. I didn't even realize what was happening until I felt a pinch on my neck as something sank in. She had bitten me, which means that she is hungry.

Sakura walked us back until I hit the wall. So this is what Tsunade-Sama meant when she talked about pills. Sakura must take a blood suppressant, to keep her vampire half in check. The feeling of having my blood taken was strange. It wasn't painful, just different. Not the same when you get a cut that bleeds.

She must be really hungry, she is drinking so much if she drinks too much more, I'll be in danger of passing out. I decided to try and get her attention so she would stop. I was about to say something when someone rounded the corner at a running pace.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

* * *

I was determined to find Sakura before anyone got hurt. The main reason being because she would only beat herself up over it later. I didn't want that to happen again. Last time this happened it was Hinata who was the victim then Sakura disappeared for an entire freaking month.

I finally saw her as I rounded another corner. She was pressed up against Itachi. It looks like Sakura was just hugging him but I knew better. Fuck too late, she got Itachi. Better stop her before he passes out, he's looking a little pale.

In the end it took the combined efforts of Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame to hold her down so I could give her the shot form of her medicine. This works much faster and it puts her back in control of herself much more quickly.

Sakura was still pinned to the floor and fighting back less with the guys holding her down and more with herself as she came back in control. Her eyes slowly lightened to the normal apple green.

"I'm fine now so you can let me go", her voice was cold as ice. Which meant that she was extremely pissed off. I was the only one who seemed to know who it was directed at. I hope she doesn't pull another vanishing act when we really need her the most. I don't want to lose my baby girl for so long again

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I can't believe it happened again. I hate this. It's not fair, I took away someone's choice and forced my will on Itachi. I knew I was completely in control now so I told them to let me up. I couldn't face Itachi now, not after I'd done that to him. Someone stuck their hand out to me and I grabbed it not even seeing whose it was. The person pulled me up and into their chest. "Don't make that face Sakura, Tsunade told me what you did last time this happened. I can't have you running right now when we need your help".

Itachi was the one holding me and I was so confused. Why didn't he hate me? Why wasn't he pushing me away? It didn't make any sense. I shoved him away from me. "Why aren't you disgusted with me? Why don't you tell? I took away your choice and forced my will on you! You should hate me"!

He looked at me with a sad smile on his face. "Why should I hate you for something you can't control? I don't mind what you did, it's fine. You didn't hurt me, no harm done". I stood there searching his eyes trying to find the lie I was so sure he was telling. I couldn't find one, just his honesty.

I launched myself into his arms as silent tears streaked down my face. No one has ever given me such acceptance before right off the bat. Not even Hinata, but can you blame her? She did get attacked by a bunch of vampires. He rubbed my back and told me to quit apologizing if I didn't do anything wrong.

I stepped back as he released me and started to turn around when he called me. "Oh and Sakura? Yes?" I asked him. "Welcome to the team". He used his two first fingers to poke me on my forehead. "Itai"! I said/yelled, because it kind of hurt and I wasn't expecting it.

"Hey Sakura why are your fangs still so long? Doesn't the suppressant make the smaller"? I pulled out my phone and looked at the mirrored surface. Sure enough my fangs were still long. "Tsunade-Shishou why is it like this? It never did this before".

"I don't know Sakura, but there isn't any time to worry about that know. You need to suit up and head out to the location. Three days ago Itachi and his team located a sub base for the vampires with roughly three thousand targets inside. We need you to infiltrate and eliminate as many as you can. You will team up with Konan and Pein". I nodded and turned around. "Where is the location? A downtown warehouse, part of it goes underground". Itachi looked at me after answering my question. "Great we need to stop by the base so I can grab my gear. No need, I got it for you Sakura". Konan stepped forward and handed me two backpacks. "Thank you I'll be ready soon".

I headed down to Tsunade's office to use her private bathroom.

Ooh Konan packed me a really cute outfit! She had packed my new black short, shorts with the dark blue braided belt and a dark blue halter top that stopped above my belly button and tied behind my neck she also packed my thigh high black socks and my high top converse that go up to your knees. I love these shoes there is a zipper in the back and laces in the front.

After dressing and putting my fingerless gloves back on, I started putting my weapons on. My katanas were strapped to my waist and I had my sniper rifle slung across my back my handgun holsters were strapped to my upper thighs. Lastly I shoved my small silver daggers into the tops of my shoes for easy access.

I left the bathroom and found everyone waiting for me. Tsunade handed me a large pouch that would strap to my waist and rest above my ass. It was filled with silver bullets and a few holy water bombs. The second was a wireless headset the speaker was situated on a choker. I quickly strapped it to my neck and slipped the ear piece in.

"I'm all ready to go, how are we traveling? We are taking motorcycles, can you drive one"? I stared at Itachi blankly for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. " oh you're funny, can I drive a motorcycle. Haha, that's a riot"!

Itachi's P.O.V.

* * *

I don't know what's so funny I just asked if she could drive a bike. "What's so funny about that"? Then I noticed Tsunade-Sama was laughing too. "You obviously didn't see how she arrived this morning"! Oh I get it now she drove one here to school. "Well that solves that problem, you will be carrying Sasori. He can drive one but prefers not to. Alright let's move out". She gestured for him to follow her and left the room going out to the student lot. Once there she approached a sleek black and blood red bike. Even sitting still it looked very fast. "Damn that's the fastest bike there is". Hidan said with a low whistle. Sakura just shrugged and said "I like to move fast, I hope you can keep up. You slowpoke".

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

I waited for Sasori to get situated behind me and turned the microphone on "what channel Itachi-San? We usually go with channel four, it has the least amount of static". He replied quickly. I set it to that and looked to see Sasori comfortably seated behind me with his hands at his sides. I sighed as I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around my waist.

I could feel him tense up in surprise. "I'm not going to bite you so relax, besides you're going to need to hold on with how I like to drive. Just ask any of my girls".

With that said I started the engine and races out of the parking lot with the others behind me. Sasori's grip tightened as I picked up speed. I didn't need to know where to go I had Shizune for that.

"Okay Shizune how far away is the first target"? A rapid clicking was my response and Shizune told me that they were all still inside the subordinate base. "Alright Sakura we need to stop here. Don't want to alert them to our arrival do we"? I nodded my head and pulled into a hidden clearing with the others.

"What's the plan Itachi? Your group will go in first with Hidan's group after you clear the entrance Deidara and Sasori will follow with Zetsu and Tobi. They will go to the lower levels and the rest of us will head to the higher floors. Rescue any civilians that may be inside. What's the method of entry? Quiet and soundless or noisy and explosive? We want the unaware of our presence as long as possible.

I nodded and headed for the boarded up entrance. Working quickly I silently pulled enough boards away for us to slip through. I drew my guns and put the silencers on before shooting two bloodsuckers in the head.

I jumped up into the air and flipped upside down and rained shots down into the crowded area. My two teammates shot any that came their way. As I fell towards the ground I turned a flip before landing on one knee with my guns pointed behind me. The second my last shot was fired the vampires all burst into ash.

"Entrance clea..., Behind you Sakura"! Shizune shouted in my ear. I spun around in time to be slammed against the wall thirty feet away. The vampire lifted me up by my neck until my feet left the floor. I was struggling to get his grip off me when I remembered my daggers. I lifted my leg up and pulled one out. The vampire's teeth just barely grazed my neck when I plunged the dagger into his chest. He dropped me and turned to ash. I collapsed to my knees trying to regain my breath.

I heard Itachi's voice sound over the speaker. "Damn it someone tell me what the fuck happened right now! Why the hell is no one answering me"? I got my breath back enough to be able to tell Itachi what happened. "Damn fucking vampires, one snuck up on me and slammed me into a fucking wall. Now I'm real pissed off. Area is all clear send in the next group to the underground levels". I thought for a minute and then consoled Shizune about it. Shizune-Onee chan, are there any hostages anywhere"? Quick tapping and clicking met my ears. Several minutes passed and the basement group made their way past nodding to me as they went.

Finally she responded, " yes there seems to be a group of twelve two hundred meters from your current location. They have a guard of six vampires. Perfect", I told her and headed that way. I picked up my dagger and stuck it back in my shoe and my fallen guns and put those away as well. Then I drew my favorite weapons my twin Katanas etched with cherry blossoms and woven dark pink and black leather handles. These babies can cut anything like butter and they never dull or stain. I charged towards the vampires. They knew we were here now no need to keep quiet any longer. I hacked through the first two before they realized they were under attack. The morons finally started to defend themselves. I crossed blades with one who wasn't half bad. "It's a shame I have to kill you", it spoke. You could be a valuable asset to us, join us you are half us after all. No need to kill you needlessly. Heh", was all I said before I beheaded him. "Not in this life time you parasitic leech".

The others were not so competent and I eliminated them easily. Two of the people were out cold and the majority of them were badly shaken up. One or two of them were coherent enough to know that I had taken out their guards. One of them even spoke to me. "Thank you for saving our lives, we owe you so much. Do anyone of you have any unusual injuries of any kind"? They all shook their heads and I let out a sigh. "Make your way outside a vehicle is waiting to take you to the hospital for a full diagnostic. Please be quick while this area is clear". With that said I melted into the shadows and watched them slowly and cautiously make for the exit.

I turned around only to be ment with the next wave of hungry vampires.

Itachi's P.O.V.

* * *

The vampires we were assighned to kill weren't very stong, or smart for that matter. However they mad up in numbers what they lacked in intellagence and strength. I figured that out as Kisame and I were surrounded by well over two hundered of them on the top floor. "This dosen't look good for us Itachi". He remarked casually from his position against my back. "We need somehelp. Sakura-San is the evacuation of civilians complete"? Static sounded on my end before I picked up the sounds of a katana swinging through the air on her end. "yes, they are all clear, however I am not. I'm completely surrounded and I can't see Konan and Pein. I might have to use a Holy water bomb".

"Shit", that's seriously not good. If she uses one of those it will hurt her as well. I was trying to think of a way out for her when is cry echoed over the hedset. "What haSakura's"? Silence met my question and then pained breathing was hered. "Sakura, Sakura what happened? Fu-fucking vampire broke my damn arm. Shit this fucking hurts like a bitch". I just learned that Sakura's cursing is as bad as Hidan's when she's injured.

"Do it Sakura, deploy that bomb sand get the hell out of there as fast as you can". I heard shuffling and then a click followed by Sakura's quick and almost foot steps. A minute later a small explosion sounded and then the hissing and screaching of dieing vampires. "Where do I go now Itachi-San? I can still fight. Come help us out we're surrounded as well".

Twelve hours later we had finally killed off the last if them. Sakura couldn't drive her motorcycle with one arm so Sasori took her Barack to HQ while Deidara set the explosives to blow the building up.

Sakura's P.O.V.

* * *

Itachi switched with Sasori and he drove me back to HQ. Itachi turned the engine off and hopped off. He turned to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and his hands slid under my knees. He lifted me off the bike bridal style and carried me towards the door. Normally I would have protested but I was too tired and hurting to bad to really care.

As soon as we stepped through the door we were immediately bombarded with my team. "Sakura, are you okay? You never came home last night and I was so wor... What happened to your arm"? I looked up with bleary eyes into the pretty face of Hinata worry and concern shown in her eyes. "I'm fine Hina-Chan just tire... OWW"! I said when Itachi shifted his grip on me. The rest of the Akatsuki finally arrived back at the base after watching the vampire hide out explode. I was voicing my pain as they walked in the door. "Damn, ducking king hurts. Annoying ass vampire broke my fucking arm".

"Damn, she is just as bad as me when she cuses, that's ducking awesome"! Hidan remarked with a sadistic grin on his face. "Ah, shut the fuck up and just take me to Shizune already would you Itachi? I'm tirked as hell". I tachi just chuckled and took me to the hospital wing were Shizune waited for me.

I may heal fast but even this would take two weeks seeing as how my arm was broken in four places. Just fan-fucking-tastic. That means no missions for two and a half weeks.

Normally I don't talk so much but I was tired and hurting so the whole time Shizune was fixing my arm I was causing and talking with Ino, Tennie, and HinatWho the latter cringing every time cuss words slipped out. Shizune gave me a sedative and pain mess and I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep. for the first time in twelve years I was not plagued by memories of that night and I couldn't help but feel comfortable in so long.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter three I do hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think by clicking that little review button down there. I love to hear what my readers think, please no flames. Constructive critisism is welcome. I look forward to hearing from you. If you have any questions feel free to drop me a PM.

-SasuSaku993 out-


	4. Chapter 4 New Recruits and Hidden Truths

Hey guys here is chapter four! I'm so excited this story is really progressing a lot s faster than I thought. I'd like to thank all the lovely people who left me a review and told me what they thought about the story. I had people begging me to reveals some of Sakura's past *coughcherryblossom08cough* so I decided to throw you a bone. Now without further adu I present the cherey blossom herself to give you the summary and disclaimer.

Sakura: Thank you Author-Sama! Now for the summary!

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Skura: Author-Sama dose not own the original plot line for Naruto characters! She dose own this plot line however!

* * *

Chapter 4 New Recruits and Hidden Truths

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura hadn't been in school for two days now and for reasons I can't fathom this bothers me excessively. I tried asking her friends but the only things I would hear are "keep your shirt on she'll come back, she's fine", and my least favorite don't "worry about it". It was driving me crazy, if she doesn't show today I'm going to talk to Tsunade. Maybe she will give me some answers. I was too caught up in my thoughts so I didn't notice the Dobe come up to me. Not until he shouted in my ear anyways.

"HEY SASUKE-TEME, DID YOU HEAR? SAKURA-CHAN IS COMING BACK TO SCHOOL TODAY"! I slapped my hands over my ears and attempted to rub my hearing back into them. Then I punched him on the back of his head. " OWWW, what was that for Teme? That hurt"!

He continued to rub his head and tried to win the glaring contest with me when it dawned on me what he'd said. "What, how did you know that? Who told you"? His eyes twinkled with mischief as he contemplated on wether or not he should tell me. "I'll say this once Dobe, if you don't tell me I'll punch you on your head again". He slapped his hands over his head so fast it was pretty funny. "No, no don't hit me I'll tell you, Hinata-Chan told me a few minutes ago when I texted her".

I never thought Naruto would go for such a shy girl or that she would even be interested. I've been wrong before, not that I'll ever admit it out loud, but it's still happened.

There was still something that bugged Neji and I about the shy bluenette. She looked so much like Neji it was ridiculous He said it was possible that she could be related. After all when he was seven a major part of his family was attacked and they had two daughters but the body of the oldest was never found. He couldn't be sure as he never met the girl and could no longer remember her name but was pretty sure it started with an 'H'.

I was drawn out if my thoughts once again by a loud commotion at the door. The majority of the guys had left their seats and were surrounding a figure who stood at the door trying to enter the classroom. Suddenly the girl Tenten left her seat by Neji and went over to the doorway and started shouting. "MOVE YOUR ASSES LET HER THROUGH, YOU FUCKING MIRONS"! I raised my eyebrows at this. She was acting like a combination of Naruto and my brothers friend Hidan. The fuck is going on?

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was getting really pissed off. The second I had stepped into the school I was surrounded by mostly boys and a few girls. They kept asking me where I had been and how I'd broken my arm. Alright enough is enough. I pulled out my phone and sent a txt two Tennie asking her to help me clear a path so I could finally enter the classroom. Not a minute later I heard her telling people to move and they finally parted for me to enter.

The second I entered the classroom I immediately felt the gaze of Sasuke. According to the girls he had her trying to get them to say anything about my whereabouts, being the loyal friends they are, they had t told him a peep per my request. As I locked eyes with him my mind drifted back to the conversation I'd had with Itachi this morning.

FLASHBACK!

Ugh I'm soo tired if being in this room, when so I finally get to leave? I was still complaining in my head when a knock sounded on the door followed by a question. "Sakura-San it's Itachi, may I come in? I have something I need to discuss with you". A minute passed while I deliberated before telling him the door was open and to come in.

He came in quietly and shut the door behind him. "You know my Otouto right"? I nodded my head and he continued. "Well he and his friends are very skilled and I think it's time he joined the organization. As you know the Uchihas come from a very long line if vampire hunters dating back to they very first Uchiha. Along with the Uzumaki's, Huygas, and Naras. It was because of a request from you that their memories of any training and knowledge of the vampire world was sealed away. Since the Harunos were the most powerful and you are the last you request was honored, I don't mean to dispute your decision but as the last Haruno I formally ask a request if you. Haruno-Sempai would you please reconsider your decision and allow them to become the hunters they were born to be"?

Whatever I had been expecting it certainly wasn't that. I had made this choice the day Tsunade took me in because no child should be forced to go through what I did, but looking on it know I had to remind myself that we were no longer children. Itachi is right it is time they take up their rightful places in this world. Tsunade is going to tell the others after school, while I tell Sasuke during lunch. In order to explain I am going to have to disclose a painful peace of my past and what led me to what I am today. I won't give him the whole story and I won't tell him about my families secrets about what exactly happened that night. I will have to tell him what I am though. *sigh* this is not going to be easy.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I gave him a small smile and watched as a frown settled on his features as he took in the cast on my right arm. Good thing Tsunade made me learn to write with both hands otherwise doing homework and schoolwork would be a pain in the ass.

I took my seat next to him and pulled out a sheet if paper and scribbled a quick note.

Meet me on the roof during lunch. I have something I need to tell you.

A minute later the paper was handed back to me and this was scrawled in his neat handwriting.

What is is? Why were you gone for two days? What happened to your arm? Are you finally going to tell me about what happened that night? I'm glad your back and okay.

Aww, I couldn't help it he was concerned about me! How cute.

Sorry cant tell you right now. I think it's kind of obvious what happened. Why were you worried a out me?

I watched from the corner of my eye as he furiously scribbled his reply. Ooh looks like I hit a nerve, heehee. This should be fun!

NOO, who would be worried about you? I'm just waiting for that explanation you owe me that's all.

Cocky bastard huh see if I tell him anything now.

Oh yeah? See if I tell you anything. Why don't you do me a favor and get that stick out of your ass, the. Maybe I'll talk to you, asshole.

I balled the paper up and threw it at his forehead and turned to the broad and put my head down and promptly fell asleep. It's not like I need to study or anything. If I wanted I could have tested out of high school when I was in seventh grade. Yes I'm that smart. I'm not number one ranked in the nation for nothing you know. Sasuke and a kid named Shikamaru are right behind me. I heard the Shikamaru guy goes here as well. Maybe I'll meet him.

I wasn't really mad at Sasuke, I just thought his reaction would be amusing if I ignored him until lunch. I was right, I watched out of the corner of my 'closed' eyes as he glared holes in his desk and silently fumed as he tried everything short of yelling to get my attention. Yup I'm right sat too funny.

I will probably hear about it from him later but I couldn't care less right now. So I decided to take a nap for real.

Lunch time came around much to quickly for my liking and before I knew it I found myself waiting on the roof for him to show up. I didn't have fourth hour with him but going on what I heard from Hinata who had been told by that loudmouth Naruto, he had been in a hissy mood since this morning. I was probably going to hear about it when he came up here but I don't care it's to much fun watching him squirm.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I can't believe this! No girl has EVER told me to pull something out of my ass. Especially not one as beautiful as Sakura. Wait when did I start thinking if her as beautiful? It really doesn't matter what the girl looks like, they always fall at me feet. Except for some reason Sakura and her friends don't. I nodded to Itachi as I passed him in the hall in my way to the roof to see what Sakura had to tell me.

I reached the last step and pushed the door open. As I stepped out onto the pavement I looked up at the sky. It was very overcast and cloudy. It's probably going to rain soon. Glancing around I didn't see Sakura anywhere, she wasn't here. Great, she ignores me all morning and then doesn't show up to a place she asked me to meet her at. I turned around to go back inside when u heard her soft voice. "Up here Sasuke, sorry I didn't see you come out I was lost in thought". With that said she gracefully jumped down from the little building that his the stairs from view. When she landed I noticed she'd taken off her vest and opened her button up blouse all the way and her red spaghetti strap shirt was visible. The wind lifted the edges of her shirt and skirt and it fluttered around in the gentle breeze. It was a little chilly up here and she could get sick like that, didn't she care? "Aren't you cold? It's chilly up here, you could get sick". I glanced down at her arm that was cased in her red cast. Well what I could see if it was red. There were many signatures and drawings all over it.

"I appreciate the concern but I don't get sick nor do I feel the cold. It doesn't affect me". She lifted the cast up to my eye level. "This was Ino's idea she said everybody should decorate their first cast so I let her talk me into it".

"Right I should start by telling you about that night. You were attacked by a being called a vampire, they are the creatures that are believed by the greater population of humans to exist only in stories. They are real, and a major problem. In the last thirty years there has been an explosion in the vampire population, and it is my and my friends job to stop it. Basically we are vampire hunters".

I watched as she paused to let me soak in all this information. I wanted to say she was a lier but I had seen the proof for myself. Something was bugging me though why did she talk about humans as if she wasn't one? Then I remembered her eyes changing colors and the glints of sharp teeth in her mouth. She wasn't human at least not entirely anyway. I needed her to confirm my theory though. So I would have the story straight.

"Why do you refer to humans as if you aren't one"? She sighed and looked at me with her green eyes that I noticed were jade instead of apple. "To tell you the truth I'm only half human. I'm half vampire as well. I wasn't born this way but that is a story for another time. I don't have nearly enough time to tell you my entire history as well as what you need to know".

Lets to back to when you were seven, the last time your father was alive. How did you know that"? I demanded of her. She had my complete attention. His the hell did she know that? She was a stranger to me is never even met her before a week and a half ago!

"Before I explain that you need to know one more thing. My family is like royalty in the vampire hunter world what someone from my clan says must be followed without questioning or complaints. My family along with Tsunade's founded the hunter organization and made it what it is today. They turned leadership over to us that is why I'm so highly respected by many of the students here at school. Since the school is so close to HQ many hunters choose to attend here. I'm getting off track".

She took a deep breath and began again. "I am the last Haruno and I made a decision when we were all seven, I declared that the young children of the Uzumaki's, Huyga's, Nara's, and Uchiha's were to have their memories suppressed. This may have been a rash choice but I was tired of having children have their innocence taken from them the way I was forced to. So I declared that you four were never to be exposed to this life. I intended for my choice to remain forever, that is no longer an option. You four are needed now".

She was lost in her memories now and her form trembled with the weight of what she had carried from her choice for eleven long years.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but the hidden world needs you now. It is time to join your brother and become the person you were born to be. I see now that I couldn't and never have been able to keep you from the the destiny that has waited to claim you. I hope you enjoyed your childhood because now that's over and done with".

With that said she suddenly moved and was in front of me. I watched as she sank on fang into her thumb and drew blood. Then she pressed her bleeding finger to my forehead and drew a few symbols and spoke in a voice filled with power and command. " I Haruno Sakura, by birth do declare that this seal is now released. Return that which has been lost"!

Small bursts of pain went off behind my eyes as memories flooded my mind. After a few minutes it became unbearable and I lost consciousness. The last thin I saw was the tears leaking down Sakura's face and her whispered apology " I'm so sorry Sasuke. I never wanted this for you, I hope you forgive me". I knew no more as the darkness swallowed me.

Sakura's P.O.V.

In the weeks that followed the guys all avoided me as the resumed hunter training to catch up to me and my girls level. They all blamed me for tampering with their lives. I honestly can't say I didn't deserve it. Tonight they were being sent out on their first mission and had been paired up with me and my girls.

Whatever I'm used to being alone. Sure I have my friends and family. What's left of it anyways. No one really understands me. I am completely unique I mean there is no one else like me. So in reality I. Am alone, that's how it's always been and how it will always be.

I'm sorry mom and dad. I know you told me to keep going even if you can't be beside me anymore, but did you ever anticipate this?

Well it's time to got to the debriefing room and face four people who hate me. This ought to go well.

Ino's P.O.V.

I was pissed as hell, how could the guys do this to her? She had only wanted what was best for them. I know Sakura told me to let it be but three weeks is ridiculous. I'm going to let them have it. They are going to learn what it means to piss me off.

I walked into the room and no one but the girls and the four objects of my anger were there. Sakura was no where in sight. Perfect, they are so going to get it now.

I threw the door open so hard it crashed it to the wall and the window on it shattered. "What the hell Ino"? Shikamaru demanded of me.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP ,SHUT UP! I can't take it anymore. Do you have any idea what you are doing to Sakura? You four assholes are slowly killing her! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE TOLD ME JUST YESTERDAY?! SHE TOLD ME THAT NOTHING'S CHANGED SHE'S STILL FUCKING ALONE! EVEN THOUGH SHE HAS US! BUT NO YOU JACKASSES ARE FUCKING IGNORING HER"!

Did you know that most people in Sakura's life abandon and despise her when they find out what she is? I know she constantly fears that we will do the same. She has such a hard time trusting people and then you go and pull a stunt like this. The only people Sakura opens up to is Tsunade and Hinata. Did you know she saved Hinata's life the night her family was killed? You guys are su..."

That's enough Ino, I told you to let it be. Why don't you ever listen to me"? We all whipped around to see Sakura standing in the doorway. Her head was bent down and her bangs covered her eyes. Her whole body shook and I could see tears stream down her face. Shit, I just made things worse. Now she'll hate me, I just know she's going to close herself off completely from us know. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Sakura please lo..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as she flung herself into my arms. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. "Sakura"? She was shaking so bad now. I could feel the tears drip down my back as I embraced her and rubbed her back as she cried. I didn't know what to do now and the only thoughts I had was that my best friend had come to me for comfort not Hinata or Tsunade, me.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I could hear Ino shouting and screaming. I could also hear the crunch if broken glass being ground into the concrete floors. What is she doing? I told her not to do anything.

Then I was in the doorway and everyone's eyes flickered to me except Ino. I could see the looks on the boys faces. Ino had gone behind my back and was making the boys feel so guilty at the way I had been treated the past few weeks and the lack of communication towards me. No one has ever done that for me before. I bent my head down so no one could see the tears that streamed down my face as I told Ino to stop.

This was the first time anyone had accepted me so openly and fought for me so vehemently. She came closer to me and I just flung myself into her arms. I saw her teeter as she balanced my unexpected weight while hugging me back. "Thank you Ino", I whispered in her ear.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Was that really true? Had Sakura always been treated like this? The thoughts only served to make me feel so guilty. I was only mad because my life had been changed without my permission. Looking back now I remembered that Sakura had not done it for selfish reasons. She wanted a better life for us and we treated her badly for it. Not to mention a month ago she had saved our sorry asses. God am I a dickhead or what? I know I can be a jerk sometimes but when the hell did I turn into such an asshole?

The blond still had Sakura in a tight embrace when the other two girls joined in and suddenly it was a major group hug. Naruto was the first of us to join in and called out "GROUP HUG"!

Ah what the hell I thought as the rest of us joined in and Sakura met my gaze and gave me a small smile. After we pulled away each of us apologized. Well I mean us guys anyways the girls had nothing to apologize for. Naruto's was the loudest and Neji's was the quietest.

After that we finally got the mission information from a guy whose name I'm sure us Orochimaru. I can't be sure cause I don't remember. He looks like a total creep-o, until you get to know him. Then he only mildly creeps you out. Sakura is used to it because she grew up with him around all the time.

This is the firs time I get to take out real vampires, no more simulations and training operations. I scowled remembering how we had all tried to top Sakura's scores this past month but none of us had succeeded in any area. One thing we learned was that Sakura excelled at everything. Meaning in a mission she could play any role needed. Neji had come pretty close in snipping and Naruto had almost done it with ambushing. I had come real close with sword play. Hell this girl had even out thought Shikamraru in the strategic area. She was smarter than him and a lightning fast thinker. I was determined to find something I could do better than her. My pride as a guy was on the line here and it was determined not to lose everything to girl. I remember the conversation I had with her and I really wanted to know what else she was hiding. Heh watch out Sakura and let the games begin.

* * *

Ooh i wonder whats going to happen! Well I know but i bet your dieing to find out! stay tuned and you will! I got really inspired this afternoon soo I give to you chapter four! I hope you like this chapter as much as you dd the rest. I know this chapter was kind of angsty But it will get better I promise! Let me know what thou think. Please no flames, you don't like it? Don't read it then! All there is to it.

-SasuSaku993 out-


	5. Chapter 5 Infiltrated and Abducted

Hey my lovely people! How are you doing? I am proud to present the fifth chapter of Midnight Assasins! *squeals* I hope you like the way it's turning out! Now for today I give you our favorite lazy genius, Shikamrau!

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome. Do I really have to do this?

Author: Yes, now stop complaining and hop to it!

Shikamaru: Troublesome, here is your summary.

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: Wonderful thank you Shika-Kun! Now for the disclaimer!

Shikamaru: ...

Author: Shika-Kun? Where did you go? It's time for the disclaimer!

Shikamaru: ... Zzzzzzzzzz...

Author: WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD AND DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER OR I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFR!

Shikamaru: (completely startled awake by the loud yelling in his ear. He is now scared stiff).

Author: You know what that means? No Ino for you!

Shikamaru: Author-Sama dose not own the original Naruto plot or any if us characters. She does own this plot line. She also scares the hell out of me. Women are so troublesome.

Author: What was that you lazy bastard?

Shikamrau: Nothing, lets get on with this troublesome story.

* * *

Chapter 3 Infiltrated and Abducted

Sakura's P.O.V.

Everything went back to normal, well as normal as can be for a group of kids like us anyways. The grew closer to us and even apologized to me. I couldn't be happier.

Even with all of this I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong though. This past month every mission we've been on has been ridiculously easy. The vampires didn't even try to defend themselves. Heck Tsunade started letting us got out in groups of three. She had paired us off. I ended up getting stuck with Naruto and Sasuke. It wasn't that bad actually and surprisingly we really worked well together.

To make things even stranger, there hasn't been a vampire sighted for two weeks now. Everything has been calm. I told Tsunade something was wrong but she just said I was bored. While it is true that I'm bored I have this gut wrenching feeling that this peace isn't real and it will all shatter.

I just desperately hope I'm wrong, because I haven't had a break in a long time.

Right now school is out for winter break and each of us decided to spend a week at the base to celebrate Christmas together. Ino even planned one of her parties for Christmas Eve. That should be fun.

Time skip 3 A.M. Sakura's bedroom.

Wait! Please stop, don't hurt them anymore! I stared in horror as I watched my friends be brutally killed right in front of me. I couldn't do anything because the vampires that captured me had tied me up with Holy water soaked ropes. It burned every inch of my skin. White hot pain shot through me, but I ignored it. I just had to find a way to save their lives, even if it means forfeiting my own.

"Shut up"! A vampire with atrocious red hair snarled at me while slapping me hard across the face. I fell on the floor from the force of her blow.

"You were warned not to defy your creator and father now you will pay the price". I watched helplessly as her gloves had drew a dagger coated with Holy water. She raised it up and plunged it through my stomach. I shrieked in agony as...

I shot out of my bed breathing heavily. That was one of the worst dreams I have ever had. Suddenly there was a pounding on my door. Who could that be its three in the morning.

Tossing back the blankets and grabbing my small knife from under my pillow I silently crept to the door and threw it open.

Sasuke stood there half asleep without a shirt on. He looked very alert though. He had a death grip on his katana. I sighed and lowered my knife before addressing him.

"What are you doing here Sasuke it's three in the morning, and why do you have your katana"? He gave me a long look as he looked over my shoulder and quickly scanned my room. "I heard you screaming, it sounded like you were in pain. So I thought someone was attacking you".

Damn, looks like I'm doing it again. I thought to myself. It's been a long time since anyone has heard me screaming in my sleep. The girls are all used to it but none of the guys know that I did that or why.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'm not used to being woken up by the sound of someone screaming in agony, but the way it went on like that I just had to check. I knew it was coming from Sakura's room. So I grabbed my katana and ran out the door not even bothering to find a shirt first. I didn't have time Sakura could be in danger.

I knocked hard on her door hoping she would answer. If she didn't then I would know something was really wrong. I heard shuffling inside and the a few seconds later the door opened and I could see Sakura. Her eyes were bleary and bloodshot. I'd think she was drunk if I didn't know for a fact that Sakura hadn't had any alcohol that day. Her usually tied back and perfectly straight hair was free and wavy from sleep. She was wearing a half shirt and a pair of short, shorts and I could easily see her tattoos. This was the first time I could see the extent of them. She had a large silvery crescent moon with swirling designs on her side. A trail of stars started under it before disappearing under her shirt with one bigger one placed near her neck. She lowered her knife and looked confused as she asked me why I was at her door so late with a weapon.

I told her I heard screaming and asked her why she was. Surprise flittered across her face. Had she not know she was screaming then? Must be a bad dream then, her friends did say Sakura suffered from nightmares. Although they never mentioned screaming.

" I just had a bad dream Sasuke nothing to worry about. I'm sorry I woke you, please go back to sleep". I stared at her hard for a minute. "What about you will you be going back to sleep Sakura? No, I never can sleep when I wake up after my dreams like that".

I was just about to suggest something that might help her when an explosion sounded beneath us. The force of it nocked me into the partially opened door and sent Sakura to the floor. Her head hit the carpet and she looked dazed for a moment. "Sakura, are you alright"? She shook her head and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. That didn't exactly feel to good though. What the hell was that"? I thought for a minute and then remembered Deidara.

"Could it have been Deidara? He dose like blowing stuff up". Sakura shook her head no. "Deidara isn't here, and he will only do that stuff in an explosively safe area. Not in the living quarters. That is something else". All along the hallway doors were being thrown open as their occupants stumbled out. "TEME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THAT WAS? Naruto's ever loud voice sounded over the confusion. I shook my head in his direction and was about to reply when red flashing lights went off and an alarm sounded. "ALERT, ALERT, ALERT SECTORS THEE, FOUR, AND SEVEN HAVE BEEN INFILTRATED! THIS IS A CODE BLACK SITUATION. THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL, THERE IS A BREACH".

Well I guess that answers that, I thought as everyone scurried to the room a few doors down from mine. This was the emergency briefing area.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I grabbed Sasuke and Naruto and ran down the hall to the briefing room. Once in there I looked around for Tsunade and she wasn't in there. The monitor that is connected to the one in Taunade's office was flashing with a message. I quickly signed in and clicked in the message. A camera came into focus and a younger Tsunade was viewable. "Sakura if your listening to this message it means that the vampires have infiltrated HQ. I hope to have had time to prepare you for this and that your new friends and teammates are by your side. I would be telling you this myself if I were able to. You have come so far from that confused little girl Jariya, Orochimaru, and I rescued from the wreckage of your home. I know you will continue to grow and be strong. So take up your place as leader and lead your team to victory and take back what is yours"!

The screen went black and I stared at the screen as I headed the door open and close as the members came in. Once they were all hear I put my plan into action. "Alright as you already know vampires have somehow gotten into the lower levels. Which means they have control of the training areas as well as the hospital wing and Shizune's lab. I want teams one through five to gear up and make their way to the blast area. Ino you and Shikamaru will head out with Neji's team and take out any vamps that linger on the perimeter outside. Sasuke you Naruto, Kisame, and Itachi will head to the training area. The rest if Akatsuki except Konan will head to the labs. You guys will be securing that area. Your main goal will be to find Shizune. I know for a fact she was down their earlier and she may be trapped from the blast. Konan you and Hinata will come with me. Since you both excel in diversions, that is exactly what we are going to do".

I took a deep breath before continuing, more needed to be said before heading out. "Everyone's main goal excluding the remaining Akatsuki will be to find Tusnade-Shishou alive. Alright, Hinata it's finally time to use that distraction. You have my permission to cause as much damage as possible and... WHAT DISTRACTION? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN"?! Naruto's loud voice interrupted me. A vein popped in my forehead as he interrupted me. Ino punched him in the head and told him to shut the hell up and not interrupt me again. Hinata looked at me worry deep in her eyes. "But Sakura-Chan, if I use that one you will most likely die! The mortality rate using that one for you is 98%. I'm sorry I can't do it! I won't put your life at risk"! Tears were streaming down her face, it hurt me to see the agony etched into her pretty face at the thought of hurting me.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She wound her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I brought my hand up and stroked her blue locks. "Hinata you once told me you would do anything for me. Well now the time has come, if comes to a choice between my life and yours, my life is forfeit. I swore that on the day we rescued you. I have no intentions of going back on that now. You know I never go back on a promise".

Hinata's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, why would she even suggest that? I listened to her words and a new hope came to me. Sakura has never ever broken a promise before. An idea occurred to me. I looked up at her with blurry eyes. "Then you have to promise me something! Hinata I don't think... PROMISE ME! I can't go though with this if you don't! You have to promise me that you will come back to us alive! Please Sakura, I need to hear you promise me this"! She sighed while still stroking my hair as a look if determination came into her usually emotionless eyes. "If it will put you at ease than I promise to do everything in my power to come back alive".

At the time I didn't realize that she hasn't given me what I had specifically asked for, and I wouldn't until much later when I would feel my world shatter around me.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

The plan Sakura came up with was flawless for the most part if you discount her chance of death. I wouldn't admit it out loud but in the past few months I had come to enjoy having her around. Even when I was mad at her I enjoyed her presence.

Naruto, Itachi, Kisame, and I had easily taken back the training areas. Sakura's little distraction plan was set to take effect in ten minutes if we could not successfully get the situation under control.

Something was wrong though. The vamps here weren't even really putting up a fight and then I realized that they were a diversion. Seems Itachi figured it out too cause we both shared a look. I captured one of the last remaining vamps wandering around. It was a female with ridiculously cut red hair. Half if it was long, smooth, and brushed while the other half was short and pointing in every direction.

She saw me and immediately tried to get all flirty and shit. The fuck is wrong with her? I sooo don't roll that way. Especially with a slutty looking vampire. I took her to the interrogation room and strapped her to the chair with Naruto's help.

"What can I do for you hot stuff? The name is Karin by the way". She tried to purr sexily at me. She failed miserably. "You can tell me why your here. I will give you two options as to how I get the information I want. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice. What if I refuse"? I gave her a glare as she tried to undress me with her eyes.

I didn't answer her and looked at back at the guys. "Naruto"? I spoke it like a question, he grinned real big and pulled out a small vial with a long needle. "Then this is you reward". I told her as I ejected her with the Holy water. "Fuck! What the hell is that fucking shit? It feels like my insides are boiling"!

"That would be Holy water, you dumb bimbo". Naruto spoke for the first time since coming in here. She glared at Naruto as she lost the seductive look and started screeching in a highly irritating voice. So I backhanded her to shut her up.

"It's simple really just tell us what we want to know and you don't get hurt. What's in it for me? Depends on what you know". Itachi said while glaring at the redhead.

She seemed it quite a bit of thought. "I want something in return for my information, and believe me what I have to say is very important. You would be really foolish to turn my offer down". She blinked her eyes rapidly at me as she placed a hand on my thigh. I tried not to retch as I hid my disgust. I looked back at Itachi as we had a silent conversation and came to an agreement. If what she had to say was important enough we would not kill her today. "Alright you've got a deal, start talking".

A big flirtatious grin flashed across her face as she held her hands up. They were chained with silver cuffs. "First take these off and tell me your name handsome". She said as she leaned forward to expose her chest even more. Like that wasn't done enough with the little clothes she was wearing.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the cuffs she rubbed her wrists in an attempt to relieve the sting from her injuries. "Alright then, so I heard some of the higher ups talking a week ago about a certain female who was a hunter. At first I just brushed it off, but then they mentioned something about her being a half-vampire and that she could be the one to turn the tides in the war with you guys. I don't know her name but they said she had pink hair and green eyes. Tonight we were supposed to come here and retrieve this female. Me specifically since I have special abilities. I can sense other people. That's all I know, I swear"! She cried upon noticing my murderous expression.

We all dashed out of the room leaving the vamp behind. We need to find Sakura now. She is in danger. My gut twisted painfully at the thought.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was in a really bad position. Hinata and Konan were each trapped by six vamps who had a command to kill if I made a wrong move. They had already knocked Konan out and Hinata was just barely hanging on. "Don't give in to them Sakura! Don't worry about us, we will be fine".

It didn't take a genius to know Hinata was lying to me. If I refused these assholes they would pay the price. I couldn't put her in danger that way, so I made my decision. "I'm sorry Hinata but I told you if it came down to it my life was forfeit". I looked at the vamps and said "I surrender. You guys when". They looked surprised by my choice but sprung into action non the less. "Discard any weapons you have and slid them away from you down the hall behind us". The blond who seemed to be in charge said. I did as I was told quickly in fear that any hesitation or slowness would cause them to suffer even more. The blind looked at the two vamps who stood waiting for orders. "Tie her up and incapacitate her. We can't have her escaping". They shoved me to my knees and ruffly tied my arms behind my back and a blind food over my eyes. They put a cloth over my mouth and I realized too late that it contained a sleeping tonic. Shit I thought as my world went black and I fell forward. I never felt my body hit the floor because I was too far gone. Lost to a world of nightmares and forgotten memories.

Hinata's P.O.V.

"What do you want us to do with her Minomi? Can we kill her? I'm hungry! No, we will keep our promise this time. Do not harm either girl. Nock her out and let's go you can eat later".

I was so scared. What were those vampires going to do with my sister? Are they going to kill her? I continued to tremble as they talked about what to do with me. I didn't even realize they were coming towards me. "Aww, but she is so pretty I bet she tastes delicious! Just one bite? NO, we don't have time others are closing in in our location. Take care of that girl and lets go"!

He moved behind me and jabbed at a point on the back of my neck. My eyes grew wide as I fell to the floor free if their grasp. I saw them hoist Sakura's limp body up and over the purple haired ones shoulder. Her hair flew around as she flew through the air. In the next second they were gone and I could hear footsteps rapidly approaching but I couldn't tell how close they were.

I lost my fight with consciousness and slipped into the black abyss that waited.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We finally arrived at Sakura's last known location. On the way we had met up with Neji's team. On the run here I had explained what I learned and he told me where she last was. The closer I got to the two people lying on the floor the more I feared that Sakura was not one of them and that the two were dead.

Hinata was the one closest to me, she was unconscious but tears poured from hers eyes even in her sleep. "What the hell happene"? Neji asked as he reached her side and rolled her over before sitting her up. Hinata's head flopped onto his chest". Neji had shared a theory with us a while back concerning the blue haired female in his arms.

FLASHBACK!

"Guys, I need to tell you something important. You know Hinata, the girl on Sakura's team"? We all nodded. "You remember me telling you how she very much resembles the heir to the main part of my family that disappeared when she was five? Without a trace, no body was ever found. I believe Hinata is her, I mean think about it. She has eyes just like mine and she looks a bit like me. I can't be sure since I never met her but I just feel like it is her. It's a shame I can't recall what her name was but I'm pretty sure it started with an 'H'. Remember Sakura told us she rescued Hinata when they were five and then adopted her into the family and that from what she could remember the place she came from was rather large and elegant.

END OF FLASHBACK!

Ever since then Neji had grown close to the girl. I could see the worry in his eyes as he scanned her over for any injuries. He was desperately trying to figure out what was causing her endless tears. "I've never seen anyone cry so much, not even Hinata. Something is terribly wrong, I can feel it". Tenten said quietly.

It's true. In my whole life I've haven't ever witnessed anything like that.

Neji picked her up and held her close to him in a protective way. "Has Shizune or Tsunade-Sama been found"? He asked us. We didn't get a chance to reply as footsteps rapidly approached. Tsunade was among them.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I hadn't expected o live though that assault but I did. Sakura had sent teams out to find me. I should have known she would, it's so like her.

I was then told she was on the top floor but no one had been able to get in touch with her for over an hour. I took a good ten minutes but we finally reached the spot where she was supposed to have been.

I could see the boys were already there and one of them was holding Hinata. I frowned at that, what's wrong with one of my girls? Why dose she look like she's crying?

"Boys report! What's the situation? What's wrong with Hinata, why is she crying so much"? It broke my heart to see so many tears from her. Who had done this? Who made such a sweet girl cry so much?

Neji opened his mouth to respond when Hinata's eyes slowly opened and said the words froze my blood and shattered my already broken heart. "She's gone they took her".

* * *

That's the end of chapter five my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed it! I have to say writing this chapter was soo much fun for me! I hope you don't get mad at the judge cliff hanger I just tossed your way. Hehe, oh I can practically hear your questions! I will update soon, so please look forward to it. Remember reviews are always welcome and please no flames. If you don't like it don't read it! Well until next time.

-SasuSaku993 out-


	6. Chapter 6 Without a Trace

Hey people, so this is chapter six! Oh my gosh, I can't believe we are so far already! Worry not I'm no where near done with this story. Heck if you want I might even come up with a sequel. Don't know yet, lets leave that for later on down the road. Any-who, today we have a special guest to do your disclaimer! It's the one and only... Naruto!

Naruto: *walks onto the stage with the sound of loud cheering* DATTEBAYO, IT'S FINALLY MY TURN TO DO THE DISCLAIMER! BUT FIRST YOUR SUMMARY DATTEB...

Author: *punches him on the head* DAMIT NARUTO STOP ALL YOUR DAMN YELLING! You'll scare away my audience. Now just get it over with.

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: Great and now for the disclaimer.

Naruto: *still sobbing loudly* The Author *sniff* dose not own me or the original story * sniffs louder* She does own this plot line. *runs to the side of the stage where Hinata waits and glomps her * Waahh Hina-Chan, Author-Chan is being mean to me again!

Hinata: I-it's okay Na-Naruto-Kun. Sh-She just wa-wants you t-to st-stop yelling. *passes out from all the blood rushing to her head*

Neji: *enters on the stage with a furious expression* Let go of my cousin you Baka! You made her faint again... *Author turns down the volume of their argument and shoved them off stage with a sweat drop* Anyways here is chapter six sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 6 Without a Trace

Tsunade's P.O.V.

Two weeks, two weeks since she disappeared. Not even a trace of her could be found. I even called in my two best trackers. Shino and Kiba were due to arrive tomorrow morning from our American branch. I held little hope they could pick up Sakura's trail.

Nothing was the same without her, everyone had taken Sakura's disappearance very hard. None so much as Hinata, she wouldn't eat, sleep, or even talk. Not since that morning. I often found her wandering around the halls with a blank look on her face. Almost like she didn't know where she was. Her eyes were no longer bright and shiny. Before they held so much life but now it was like staring at a dead person.

She refused to even leave Sakura's room when asked. If she did leave it was to walk to the place where everything went down. I don't know what to do with her anymore. She looks like a ghost now. She was losing weight and nothing I said could get her to eat.

A knock sounded on my door and Shizune's dark head poked in. "Tsunade-Sama, she's at it again. Hinata left the room and is making her way to the top floor. What do you want to do"? I didn't know how to answer, what could we do. She doesn't respond to anyone anymore. I rubbed my head as she waited for my answer. "I don't know Shizune, just let her be for know. We'll think of something.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I was having a hard time sleeping tonight. It just wasn't the same with Sakura-Chan gone. The light outside my door flickered on and a I saw a pair of feet walk past through the crack at the bottom.

I glanced at the clock. The red numbers said it was almost four A.M. who could be up so late? I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I might as well check it out. I slipped out of my bed and pulled on my pajama bottoms before leaving the room.

Once I stepped out of my room and glanced around I didn't see anybody. That didn't mean anything though they could have turned the corner since I was only two doors down from it that is very possible.

So I hurried to the corner and glanced both ways. There about ten feet down was the small figure that belonged to a female. Who could that be? She has long dark hair that looks blue... "HINATA! Where are you going"?

It doesn't look like she even heard me. I remember Tsunade-Baa Chan telling me that she hasn't been herself. Could it really be that bad? I decided to find out for myself and took off sprinting after her. I ran around and stopped in front of her. She finally stopped moving and stood there as if she was patiently waiting for me to move. I looked up into her eyes and was shocked. They were so pretty and shining before. The Hinata I knew was full of life, shy, and a little timid. This Hinata was too skinny and very pale. Her clothes didn't fit as well as they did before and it looked like she hasn't brushed her hair in three days.

"Hinata, what's wrong? I know Sak...

NO, DON'T SAY THAT NAME! SHE'S GONE AND NEVER COMING BACK! THEY KILLED HER AND ITS ALL MY FAULT! BECAUSE I WAS TOO WEAK TO PROTECT HER"!

She took off running down the hall, but I had no intention of letting her go off by herself to cry. Sakura wouldn't want to see Hinata acting the way she was now. I caught Hinata when she tried to run around another corner going to fast and triped. I grabbed her before she hit the ground and held her close as sobs wracked her body.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I couldn't remember how long I'd been in the dark anymore. Time held no meaning for me, just the intense pain I felt. The only reason I knew I'd been here awhile was because if how thirsty I was. It's been to long since I last took the pill. The first day it hit me I wished someone would just kill me already. It felt as though someone had lit my insides on fire and submerged me in acid.

I was slowly losing my mind to my vampire self. She was just waiting for my stubborn personality to break so she could assume control. How much longer am I going to be here? I must escape soon. Hopefully someone will come again like they did in the beginning.

FLASHBACK!

My head hurts a lot. It wouldn't surprise me if they dragged me the whole way here and down there flights of stairs letting my head hit every single step. Now I remember why I hate vampires so much. They are such assholes.

I heard someone approach the door I was locked behind and then the jingle of keys. Finally a click as the door was unlocked. Two vampires entered while a third hung back. Are they stupid? I may be shackled to the wall with silver but it doesn't affect me as much as it does them. I can easily break these chains. Tch, shows you how smart they are.

I waited for them to unlock my feet and one wrist before I took action. I quickly pulled a small silver needle from the hidden compartment on the bottom of my shoe and shoved it through the vamps neck. He burst into ash and I was on my feet moving again before the idiots even realized what happened.

I managed to get the upper hand on the two and I ran down the hall trying to find the exit. Instead I came across a large dimly lit room. There was a large throne like chair in the middle and a vamp sat on it. He looked thoroughly amused.

He spoke and it sent chills up and down my body. "See, I told you she would come to me. You didn't need to worry yourself so much Zabuza, Haku. Why don't you greet our guest"?

Who the hell is this guy? I've never seen him before. Although he does bear a slight resemblance to Sasuke. I'm sure I've never met him. "Please make yourself at home Sakura-Chan. Don't stand in the doorway so far away. One would think you aren't welcome here and you most certainly are". I was mad now. "If I'm so welcome here why the fuck did your damn vamps kidnap me? Huh? Tell me that you asshole"! He shook his head like he was about to scold a misbehaving child. "Temper, temper. We will have to do something about that. Zabuza". He said lazily. Next thing I knew I was slammed into the floor with enough force to crack three of my ribs. "What the hell was that for you fuck tard"? He glared at me now and I got the feeling he didn't like how I was speaking to him. Well he can just go fuck himself for all I care. "You know I've been nice up till now but if you continue to speak to me like that we are going to have problems".

"Now then since we have that out if the way, why don't I introduce myself? My name is Madara Uchiha I am... BULLSHIT! I know the Uchihas and you sure as fuck aren't one"! He sighed loudly as if he were just mildly irritated. Then he rose from his chair and disappeared. He moved so fast that even I couldn't see him anymore. Suddenly I was air born and flying backwards. I collided with a pillar thirty feet away. I could feel it break with the force of my impact. I couldn't hold back my pain this time and I cried out in agony as I fell to the ground. I could hear him speaking again but it wasn't to me.

"Take her back to the cell, lets see what she has to say after a few weeks with nothing except her thoughts". I never felt them pick me up because I had already passed out by that point.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I couldn't remember his long ago that was. It could have been an eternity for all I know. God I miss everyone so much. I wonder if I'll ever see them again? Probably not at this rate. I feel like I'm going to die soon. I've never gone this long without my pill what am I going to do? I can't hold back forever and I don't want to let that side be in control.

My thoughts lulled me into sleep where my fears became reality in the firm of nightmares.

Naruto's P.O.V.

I finally got Hinata to stop crying and now she was asleep in my bed. I knew she was suffering and blamed herself for Sakura's disappearance. The problem was I didn't have a clue as how to bring her out of her depression. It seems no one did. Perhaps I should pay a visit to another of her friends. Maybe they could help? I will talk to Tenten first. Out of my two choices she seems to be the most level headed one. Glancing at the clock I noticed it was almost 7:30. She should be awake now. They all kept pretty early schedules.

In front of Tenten's door ten minutes later.

*knock knock knock*

I heard shuffling behind the door before it finally opened. Tenten stood there in shorts and a tank top with her hair down and wet. She'd obviously just gotten out of the shower. "Oh hey Naruto, what do you need"? She asked with less enthusiasm than usual. I knew it was because of Sakura. Her kidnapping had affected us all.

I rubbed the back of my head and though about how to phrase my question. "Can I come in? I really need some help right now and I'm hoping you might be able to provide that". She nodded her head and stood back letting me step into the room and around her.

"It's about Hinata, I just don't know what to do. I found her wandering the halls at around four this morning. At first she just ignored me, it's almost like she didn't even know I was there. But as soon as I mentioned Sakura's name she went ballistic. She started shouting about how she was most likely dead and that it was all her fault".

I took a deep breath and Tenten waited patiently for me to continue. "Then she took off down the hall and when I finally caught up to her she collapsed into my arms crying so much, muttering the same thing over and over again. I finally got her to stop and now she is asleep in my bed, mostly because I don't know where her room is". Tenten looked very saddened by the news as she thought over is best to respond. "I'm sorry Naruto but I don't know what to do, this is the first time in two weeks she's even said anything. She refused to sleep and even eat. The fact that you got her to talk and sleep is nothing short of a miracle. I don't know how you did it but you've cracked through the walls she's put up around herself. Out of all of us you have the best chance of getting her to even remotely acting like her old self. Just keep being there for her. Don't leave her alone for a second. We needs someone to lean on right now and she chose you. Don't let her down. If you do Ino and I will kick your ass. Now get back to her. I have something to do this morning. The trackers Tsunade-Sama sent for arrive this morning and she wants Neji and I to pick them up from the airport. So if you'll excuse me".

With that said Tenten escorted me to the door and closed it softly behind me once I stepped out.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I was so tired but sleep no longer held me. I feel like I've been trapped in a world where nothing can get through to me. Almost like a part if me has died. I don't know what to do. Everything is so dull around me. Why am I so sad?

Oh that's right Sakura isn't here anymore. She's gone because they took her from me.

I finally opened my eyes and realized I had no idea where I was. The bed sheets I was lying on were definitely not mine as they are a light lavender color with a light blue comforter. These are a blinding shade if orange with a dark blue comforter. You'd think that would be hideous but they actually didn't look that bad. This is not my room nor is it a hospital wing room. All the bed stuff is a soft white and cream color.

A small noise to my right caught my attention. What is that and why does it sound like snoring? I quickly turned my head to the source of my mild annoyance to see a head of spiky blond hair. My face instantly lit on fire N-Naruto? What is he doing there? Oh my god, this is his room! Well that explains the orange.

Focus Hinata this is no time to be day dreaming! Why am I in Naruto's room? Why can't I remember anything that happened after Sakura went missing? I tried sitting up and nearly made it when a fierce pain ripped through my stomach. "Why am I so hungry"?

I think I said that out loud because Naruto snapped his head up and looked at me. "Hinata, you're awake! How do you feel? Please don't cry anymore I didn't mean to make you cry. I promise I won't say her name around you anymore. Just don't cry anymore"!

After saying all that Naruto claimed me in a bone crushing hug. I couldn't focus on that though. When had he made me cry? As far as I remember he's been nothing but sweet to me. What's going on?

"Na-Naruto, can't bre-breath! Oh", he gasped and quickly let go with a sheepish expression. "What happened Naruto? When did you make me cry? I don't remember that". His expression fell and was replaced with a sad look as he spent the next hour explaining what had happened in the past two weeks and then early this morning.

I placed my had over his "Naruto I'm sorry I made you and everyone else worry. I was just so distraught. I will make up for it though, I promise. Will you take me to Tsunade-Sama"? He nodded and we set off for her office.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

It had only been thirty minutes since I sent Neji and Tenten to the airport to pick up our guests. So I was expecting them back anytime now when I heard a nock at the door I figured it was them. "Come in"! I called loudly so they would hear me. I arranged a warm smile on my face as the door opened. "Welcome to Kon..., HINATA?!" I sputtered as the pretty girl gracefully waltzed into my office. I stood up from my chair and raced around the desk. I enveloped her in a tight hug. "Hinata I'm so glad to see you okay again. I was so worried about you. How do you feel"? She returned my hug and a small smile graced her face but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sorry I worried you and everyone. I've been nothing but a burden, but no more I want to help find Sakura-Chan. Please let me help bring her home"! This time I saw her expression reach her eyes. She was dead serious. Even if I told her no she would still go so I might as well give her permission. I nodded at her and her usual bright smile spread across her face. Her eyes sparkled for a minute.

Another nock sounded at my door and this time I knew who it was.

"Come in"! The door opened and Tenten strode in followed by a guy with wild, spiky, brown hair and red triangles tattooed upside down on his face. Behind him a guy with sunglasses and a high collared jacket. His hair was also brown but more tame looking. Behind him came a rather large white dog.

The dog stopped and sat by Kiba. "Is this dog potty trained? I will not have him marking his territory any where in the building". Kiba stared at me before a large grin made its way across his face.

"Don't worry about a thing Tsunade-Sama. He is well trained. This is Akamaru, he helps me with tracking people". Hinata started fidgeting because she had something to say but didn't want to interrupt. Sometimes that girl is to polite for her own good. "Yes Hinata, was there something you wanted to say"?

Kiba's P.O.V.

Huh? Who's Hinata? Looking up at Tsunade I realized she was not looking at me, but at someone who was behind me. I turned around and saw the blond kid from earlier as well as something more. Rather someone more. It was a girl and boy was she pretty.

She has long dark blue hair that had purple tints to it and eyes like pearls with lavender tints. I've only seen that kind of eyes once. They belonged to the Neji guy who brought us here. Maybe they are related or something? She's probably his sister.

"Hi I'm Kiba, who're you"? She promptly turned red and looked away. I got the feeling she didn't like all the attention. The blond kid answered for her instead. "That's Hinata. She is the adopted sister of Sakura! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT"!

Wow this kid sure is loud, he's probably not so bad. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka and this is Shino Aburame".

I turned back to Tsunade to inquire about our visit. It's not that I didn't want to be here I was just curious.

"So will you fill us in now about why we're here"? She took a deep breath and rubbed her temples trying to dispel an oncoming headache. "Right lets get down to business. As you know about two weeks ago one of my best hunters was taken hostage. Normally this wouldn't be such a problem".

"The particular hunter that was taken is named Haruno, Sakura. Here is her file".

She tossed me a fairly thick file with a picture pinned to it. There were four girls in the photo and Hinata and Tenten were two of them.

The one in the middle was circled in red marker. She had pink hair that looked really long. Her eyes were big and apple green. They all stood together in a bug group hug laughing.

Only one was unidentified. She had long blond hair and bangs that covered one of her eyes. The other was closed so I couldn't see the color but I bet they're blue.

I opened the file and looked inside. The first six pages told just about everything about her. Name, age, hair color, blood type, stuff like that.

What really caught my attention was what it said underneath her name. Classification: Half-vampire, excels at every and anything tossed her way. Ranked as skilled in anything.

Holy shit! A half vampire?! They let a vampire join the hunters? "Are you crazy? You let a vampire join? Do you realize the danger she posses for the other hunters"?

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I took a deep breath to relieve some of my anger and tried to keep in mind that Kiba and Shino most likely had never come across someone like Sakura before. After all she was the only known half vampire in existence. I opened my mouth to explain when Hinata beat me to it.

"Sakura- chan would never intentionally hurt anyone here. She wasn't born that way, in fact she used to be one hundred percent human. She was attacked when she was four years old. That was also the day everything she'd ever known was taken from her. I can't tell you that story because its none of my business".

Hinata paused for a minute before continuing with e playing about Sakura. "Orochimaru-Sensei has developed a special pill that suppresses her vampiric nature and allows her to coexists with humans. She is not a threat to anyone".

Kiba was quiet for a several minutes as he took in everything she had said. In that time Shino spoke up and his quiet voice filled the tense silence.

"If I may, are you totally sure about this pill? Could any relapses occur"? This was a question I had wondered about for the last ten years myself and we still had no answers. "I don't know. It is a possibility, however for the last twelve years as long as she takes it every two days like she is supposed to there are no problems. If she misses taking it the consequences are very bad for her and increase with each missed dose".

It didn't surprise me that his next question was about the mentioned consequences. "She experiences intense pain that radiates through her body. As well as an increased desire to quench her thirst".

They both nodded. It was time we got down to business Sakura's life was on the line and I had a terrible feeling that her time was running out. We needed to find her as soon as possible.

Sakura's P.O.V.

The next time I woke up it was because those assholes were back. Great another trip to the biggest dickhead I've ever meet. Won't this be fun. I though sourly. As they tied my arms together in front of me I noticed something was different. The ropes did not burn as they had before. Meaning they were not soaked in Holy water. This could be my chance to escape!

They lead me down the familiar halls to the big open "throne room". As before Madara sat in that chair with his head on his hand and a smirk on his stupid face.

"Ah Sakura-Chan how nice of you to join us! Like I had a choice you sadistic asshole" I muttered under my breath. His smirk disappeared and a scowl replaced it. Oops looks like he heard me I thought sarcastically. A smirk of my own slid across my face as I suppressed a giggle. He may be able to hurt me right now but irritating him is the only form of fun I have at the moment.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SNIDE COMMENTS"! He shouted like a little kid throwing a tantrum. He sighed heavily like I was a kid who needed reprimanding. I wanted to provoke him further but I needed to hold back. He obviously wanted something from me. If he didn't get it he could just kill me now. I needed to watch what I said to him if I wanted to get out of here alive.

I sighed heavily ignoring the flash of pain for my two broken ribs. Kami I can't wait to get out of here and get healed. This seriously hurts like a bitch.

"What do you want Madara"? He looked suspicious for a moment but waved it away. "I want you to join me. Let go of your ties to the humans and embrace what you are. Become the person you were meant to be, instead of this lowly beaten down girl who is losing her will to fight back anymore". I looked at him surprised. How the hell did he know that? "Oh yes Sakura-Chan, I know all about you and your condition. As well as your strength of will. I'm impressed most people would have cracked after two days. Yet here we are more than two weeks later. You are easily the strongest vampire I've ever known and you aren't even a full vampire".

He smiled gleefully to himself as I processed his words. If he knows everything about me then how long has he been watching me? He spoke again interrupting my thoughts. "Unfortunately I don't have time to hear your decision today. I have matters to attended to. I won't be back for a while so be a good girl and sit in your room and think over your choice. By now".

With that said he vanished and I was taken back to my "room" Kami why do I feel like a little kid being punished? That is just ridiculous I am almost nineteen years old not fucking nine. How dare he treat me as such! I may be short but I am not a damn weakling. First chance I get I'll rip his damn heart out. If he even has one that is. It's probably shriveled and black to match his soul.

After being placed in my cell I pretended to go to sleep and this paid off extremely well. Those vamps are so fucking stupid. I mean talking about Madara's temporary absence outside a prisoner's cell? How fucking dumb can you get? Geeez! While in my pretend slumber I learned that he really was gone and would be for a week. He also wanted something besides me to join him from me, but they didn't say what. Hmm, perhaps they aren't so stupid after all. That or they just didn't know. I waited for six hours just to make certain that Madara was too far away to capture and bring me back easily. Although by that point he just might kill me, seeing as how I'm most likely more trouble than its worth.

They changed guards every four hours. This I knew from my long stay here. So I waited until then to plan my escape. The vamps figured by now I was to weak to try anything, so they left me tied up with plain rope. I just rolled my eyes. Still they are making my escape possible so I'll make their deaths quick.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

"Alright so you all know the plan. Lets do this quickly people. A storm is rolling in and we want to pick up her trail before it is washed away completely. Set out and bring her back. As of right now the twelve of you are ordered to find and bring back Haruno Sakura"!

They left my office quickly and I prayed that the abandoned building Sai had found two days ago would yield some results. Sakura please be found quickly and alive.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Breaking the ropes and the lock on the door was a price of cake. So was taking out the two vamps serving as guards right now. They never even saw me coming. Tch, morons. Just stand there and let me kill you, makes my job much easier.

I knew which would lead to the chamber I had been to twice now. So I'll go left and see if I can pick up Madara's scent and follow him out.

Twenty minutes and six or so battles later I found his trail. Heh too easy. I carefully peered around the corner. Only six guards? They must not know I'm coming. Hey I'm not complaining. While on my impromptu tour of the place I found a weapons room of sorts. They had Katanas so of course I grabbed a couple. I may be good at fist fighting but I prefer my guns or Katanas.

Only two of them were actually armed. How strange. It's like they don't think I am capable of escaping anymore. Well that will be their undoing. I sprinted from the corner and slashed through the first vamp. Unfortunately for him he exploded into ash before he could even look surprised.

The others rounded on me and one of them even shouted at me demanding to know how I escaped. I just rolled my eyes at this. Typical vampire response. "You know just because I'm only half vampire does not me half strength.

I toyed with him for a little longer before taking him out along with the others. Throwing the doors open I felt the gentle breeze that stores the trees for the first time in what felt like forever. I was glad that the sun had set already. This meant I had the cover of the night and I can blend in with the shadows easier even despite my hair color.

After running for about fifteen minutes, all the while ignoring the pain in my chest. It started to pour, great I thought sarcastically. Just what I need a damn rain storm. Still I could use this to my advantage since vampires, excluding myself, hate getting wet. Unfortunately it didn't look like the rain would let up soon and my clothes were now plastered to me.

I hadn't changed my clothes since I was there but someone else had done it for me. Probably to insure I had no more weapons. Now instead of my favorite improvised pjs, I was wearing red ridiculously short, shorts and a white tank top which now my dark red bra showed through. They had taken my shoes after my last little stunt with the needle. Oh well, I can get some more. I mean it's not like I have a shortage of money. My parents were ridiculously wealthy and now I was since I inherited it.

Man this really sucks. I'm sure if I was still human I would catch pneumonia since I'm soaked to the bone now. I'm so tired though. I don't have much energy left and my ribs are starting to restrict my breathing. I can't run much longer. I know I should keep going but I just can't. I'm so tired and hungry.

My vision started to go black and I thought I heard someone calling my name. Why does it sound like my friends? I must be delirious now if I'm hearing that. I fell to my knees when I couldn't run any farther I felt myself slump sideways and waited for my side to connect with the ground, but that never happened. Strange, it feels like someone is holding me, but who? Everything is so blurry now but I swear I hear someone calling me. The voice is so familiar. It almost sounds like... Sasuke? That was my last thought as my eyes slid closed and surrendered to the sleep I had been deprived of for two long.

* * *

And there you have it! The end of chapter six! Was that really Sasuke who caught and rescued her? Was it just her imagination? I bet you really want to know don't you? I bet you all really want to know what Madar is up to dont you? Well you'll just have to stay tuned. Not to worry I'll have chapter seven posted in a few days! Questions/comments welcome, thoughts appreciated and please no flames! Don't like? Don't read! A kiss to all you who have stuck with me *muah*!

-Sasusaku993 out-


	7. Chapter 7 An Old Friend

Hey people this is chapter seven! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I have enjoyed writing it and I'm not done yet! I still have a few more twists I want to throw your way. So today to do the disclaimer is Hyuga Hinata!

Hinata: *walks to the stage quietly* Hello everyone. It's nice to see you all again. Before the summary Author-Sama would like to take the time to thank all of her loyal readers and everyone who left reviews or PM that weren't rude.

Author: Arigato mina it means a lot to me!

Hinata: Now for your summary.

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: Now if you would please with the disclaimer Hinata-Chan?

Hinata: Hai! Author-Sama does not own any of the original Naruto characters or plot line. That belongs to Kishiamoto-Sempai. She does own this story and plot line. As well as any OC's that may appear! As a bonus the Author would like to dedicate this chapter to sasukesoneandonly and dark shadow400 you guys have been awesome!

Author: That's a little hint for you guys who bother to read the beginning of the chapter and not just skip to the story. I shall be introducing my own character sometime this chapter. And now without further ado the story!

Chapter 7 An Old Friend

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

By some miracle the whose name I forgot and his dog had picked up a trail on Sakura. They said while its very faint it's still there. In order to track her the guy had his dog whom I think is called Akamichi, not sure, smell some if the things Sakura had worn recently. Then they took him up to the top floor and sniffed around.

He said that her scent was all over the place but eventually found one leading away. The trail went down to where there had been a huge hole in the wall but was boarded up now. It continued on the other side.

In several places her scent seemed to disappear only to pick up again a few miles away. It was aggravating to follow a dog and do what we were. We weren't making much head way now as the dog tried to figure out which way to go. We had been traveling for about six or so hours now and night had fallen an hour ago. I was tired but refused to give up. The icing on the cake? It's now fucking raining. I like the rain but this is bad when your trying to find someone.

We were waiting to see if the Shino guy could pick up anything when that damn dog started to bark loudly. Tch, how annoying. He jumped up from his perch on a big rock and took off into the trees barking the whole way. The guy whose name I finally remembered was Kiba ran after him hollering for him to wait and not go so fast. He shouted for us to follow because Akamaru had found something. So we ran after him.

For the next two hours we ran through the rain following the dog who had a good trail to follow. Kiba said that he only acted like that when the trail was fresh. I tried not to allow myself to hope that we had found her. I don't know what's wrong with me but for some reason I had grown attached to her.

I looked over at the girl who ran quietly by my side. She had a look on her face that twitched between a half smile and grim determination. I know she's a good fighter but to me she always seemed to be the quiet shy type and she bore a great resemblance to Neji. I could help but wonder if maybe they really were related after all.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when Kiba's dog barked again and this time it was unexpectedly close.

We entered a small clearing in time to see a figure fall to their knees facing us. It was just light enough for me to see their hair color. It was pink, I knew without a doubt that it was Sakura. No one else has that hair color, not even close. I could see her eyes, the normally sparkling apple green orbs were pitch black and very hazy. She stared at us without expression. It was like she didn't even see us. I called out to her and her ears twitched and she looked around for a second, before the corner of her mouth twitched. Her eyes closed and she leaned to the side, she was holding her right side and I finally noticed her breathing pattern. Every breath she took was shallow and hitched. Each time she breathed in her body twitched. I knew what that meant at least one broken rib, with the great possibility of more.

Before Sakura could hit the ground I caught her. She opened her eyes briefly and up close I could see just how black they were. The color of her eyes now rivaled that of mine. They were now an onyx color, a shade darker than mine. The last time I saw her eyes black would be when I first confronted her about school. That was almost four months ago.

Her eyes closed again and her flopped back over my arm. Her arm fell from her side and hit the ground I was kneeling on. Hinata and Itachi were beside me now. They bother looked worried and I examined Sakura again. I was starts led to realize they I could no longer feel her breathing. They must have thought the same thing because Hinata reached down with two fingers to Sakura's neck and searched for a pulse. Two minutes passed when she sighed in relief. "She's still breathing. Her heartbeat is faint and at first I couldn't even find it. She needs medical attention as soon as possible. Naruto called Taunade-Sama and she sent a helicopter for us. It's not very big however so not all of us can fit. Only four can go at once. So I will be going as well as Sakura. Do you want to go Sasuke-San"?

I thought it over and came to the decision that I might go crazy if I didn't. I was about to answer her when Itachi did for me. "Go with them". Was all he said and I nodded to him.

Hinata nodded as well before looking at my brother. "Do you wish to go as well Itachi-San"? A small smile crossed his face before he voiced his reply. "I would, however I believe Naruto would be extremely put out if I went instead of him".

Naruto chose this moment to speak. "Her Sasuke-Teme why can't you be as nice as your brother? Instead of such a stuck up asshole"? I told myself I would kick his ass later, but for now any such movements would hurt the girl in my arms. Instead I stood up and glared at him. He tried to hide behind Hinata and she turned red while laughing lightly.

It was still raining and Sakura's long unbound hair was sticking to my arm. As well as anything else it touched seeing as how we were both completely soaked.

I carefully moved her head so it rested against my shoulder. Finally the sounds of an approaching helicopter could be heard and we moved out of the way to make room so it could land.

Shizune and a woman I had never seen before emerged from the cockpit and rushed over to us. Hinata seemed to recognize the woman as she rushed to her side and gave her a quick hug. The woman returned it and stood before me. "What's wrong with her? She doesn't look like she's breathing"! Hinata answered her. "I searched and found a pulse. It is faint but there. I think she has several broken ribs and unknown internal damage".

The next few minutes were a blur as Shizune conducted a quick exam of Sakura and determined she had three broken ribs and heavy bruising. She opened her eyes to see if she she was blind or not after I told her that while she seemed to hear us she didn't see us.

Shizune was shocked at how dark her eyes were. She muttered several inaudible things before pulling a needle with a syringe from her pouch along with a vial that had a clear liquid in it. She carefully stuck the tip of the needle in it and drew out the liquid until the syringe was full. Then she grabbed an alcohol pad and swiped it across the crease in Sakura's elbow. She stuck the needle in and injected the stuff in Sakura.

After that was all done she waited for five minutes and checked Sakura's eyes again. She frowned when she saw they were still black. Then she checked her other injuries and got up. "Come on you guys we need to get out if here, Sakura's condition isn't getting any better and her body didn't respond to the suppressant. It will take at least two and a half hours for us to get back. There is a problem though. Sakura is quick to recover from passing out so she will wake up soon despite her severe injuries". I want to get her as close to the hospital wing as I can so just hold her down and try to keep still".

With that said Shizune and the woman climbed to the front of the helicopter and started it up while Hinata and Naruto closed the doors.

It didn't take long till we were off and zooming back in the direction we had come. Somehow I ended up holding Sakura again as I dozed off. It had been a long day and I was tired.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was still in pain but it wasn't as bad it was just enough to be annoying. I was coming back to my senses now and I felt something soft all around me it was a bed. I wanted to go back to sleep when a different kind of pain flashed through me. I'm still hungry. That's weird, if I'm in a bed then that means I was found and am now in the hospital. Which means that Tsunade or Shizune should have given me the shot form if the suppressant. So why am I still hungry?

I was contemplating that when the door opened and someone came in. "Any changes with her"? Tsunade asked someone who I hadn't known was in the room. "Hn, no I thought she woke up but it seems I was wrong". Sasuke answered her.

I decided that now was a good time to "wake up". So I groaned and stirred a but just like I'd been wanting to this whole time. Someone moved closer to me in response and I felt a warm hand run down the side of my face. "Sakura, sweetie? Are you awake now"?

It was Tsunade. She smoothed my hair away from my face as I blinked my eyes open. "What happened"? I may know where I am but, fuck me if I can remember how I got here. She picked up a chart and looked over it before handing it over to me. Three broken ribs, heavy internal bruising, as well as numerous cuts and scratches. Just great. Well on the bright side at least I don't scar.

"Well Sakura it's time to change your bandages. So if you will sit up it would be much easier". I slowly pulled myself up on my elbows and took a deep breath.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I watched as she grit her teeth and sat completely up. She was in pain but did her best to hide it. I unbuttoned the top of her hospital gown and pushed it off her shoulders. It slid down and pooled in her lap. Then I gathered up her long hair and twisted it up and out of the way so it wouldn't get tangled up in the bandages.

I pulled the pin off that secured the gauze together and started unwinding it. When It was almost completely off I moved to her side and pressed two fingers lightly to her ribs.

She winced but other wise made no response. "Be honest with me now Sakura, between one and ten how bad is your pain? One being the lightest and ten being the worst. Seven", she said quietly. I could tell she hadn't wanted to tell me. I sighed and rubbed my temple before a new thought occurred to me. I opened my eyes and looked hers intently. They were still as black as Sasuke's and that means that the two doses of the suppressant she had didn't work.

"Sakura is the pain you're feeling in your ribs"? She shook her head and I had the answer that I was afraid of. She hasn't taken the pill for over two weeks and her body built up an immunity to it. So it no longer works for her. "Sakura how long have you been fighting your hunger? Since shortly after they took me".

I was shocked by this, surely they would have tried to get her to drink blood and join them. She must have guessed my thoughts from my shocked expression. "They did try to get me to join them and I have information for you. So I will need to speak to you and Sasuke later. This now involves him and he has more than right to know what I discovered while I was there. For now, no they never offered or tried to force me to drink any blood. One more thing thought Tsunade. Right now I'm just barely keeping that side of me in check and I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I am very hungry".

I was intrigued by what Sakura had to tell us but right now what concerned me greatly was to find Orochimaru and get him started on a new pill for Sakura. So I quickly wrapped up Sakura's injuries in clean bandages and left telling her I would return in a few hours.

In the labs I found Orochimaru he was asleep at his desk again. I just sighed. Honestly the man has a bed here but he never uses it, but then again I can't really talk as I am a proud me ever of the fall asleep at your desk club. What can I say we're all workaholics.

I stepped up to his side and shook his shoulder gently. "Orochimaru wake up. I need you to do something right away". He groaned and peeked a golden eye open at me. "What is it that's so important"? He mumbled sleepily.

I took a deep breath and told him about how late last night Sakura had been found. Then I told him that she was no longer responding to the suppressant. He just nodded before speaking. "I expected this though I am surprised it worked as long as it did. Okay will you bring me a blood sample from her? It will be much easier to do if I can test it on her blood first". I nodded and left the room heading back to Sakura's room. When I got there she and Sasuke seemed to be in an argument and the room practically screamed with the sexual tension, so I drew the blood quickly after explaining what I needed and why. This whole thing took about fifteen minutes and then I was back in the lab.

Orochimaru had already setting up his equipment and was reading over his old research notes.

Sakura's P.O.V.

After Tsunade-Shishou left Sasuke moved closer to me and stared at me for two minutes. His attention solely focused on my eyes. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you staring at me like that"? He blinked before what I said registered with him. "Your eyes only turn black when you're hungry right? Yes", I said not knowing where this was going.

"I can help you relieve that hunger if you let me". It took me a second to grasp the meaning if his words. He couldn't seriously be suggesting what he was. Could he? No that's just cra... "In other words Sakura, I'm saying that I want you to take my blood".

I froze over as shock hit me full force. "Wh..what are you saying? NO I WON'T DO THAT! Why not? Do you like being in pain? NO! I don't but I'm not going to put someone else in pain just to make mine go away and you can't make me"! Oh shit I think I just provoked him with a challenge.

"Is that so Sa-ku-ra"? I shivered as a tingle made its way down my spine. I saw the flare in his eyes. I knew Itachi well enough to know that an Uchiha never turns down a challenge, ever. Shit what the hell did I just get myself into?

" Whatever it is your think won't work on me Uchiha"! I put a brave face on as a devilish smirk slid across his face. Another tingle went down my spine. That's another thing, why am I reacting like this towards him? No other guy has ever affected me like he does. Then again no other guys looks like Sasuke does. He is as I've heard him described by my fellow classmates sex on legs. With that gorgeous face of his and those onyx eyes that are so deep they seem endless. It like he can look directly into your soul. They are so captivating.

I shook my head mentally and was brought back to the present. His smirk had grown bigger as I refocused on him I placed a glare on my face and was about to retort when the door opened and Tsunade came in again.

She didn't seem to be paying attention to us since she came in speaking. "Sorry to bother you again Sakura. Since you're res... Something wrong"? She asked noticing the glare on my face. "Nothing Shishou. Do you need something? Huh? Oh right Orochimaru needs a blood sample so he asked me to get one".

She seemed to notice the tension between Sasuke and I because she left quickly after getting what she needed

"So where were we"? Sasuke asked smirk still in place. I decided to the answer his question before he could do it himself. "I believe I was kicking you out so I can have some peace of mind". He frowned and shook his head. "No I was telling you to take some if my blood because you need it. No I don't I'm perfectly fine I don't need your help"!

He shot me an expression that clearly said oh really? Then he seemed to vanish from his seat and was suddenly sitting on my bed his face inches away from mine. I could feel his breath on my lips. "I guess we differ in opinion then because I think you do". Before I even registered what he was doing he leaned back and held his hand palm up near my face and drew the tip of a dagger across it. I watched tantalized as he cupped the blood that pooled in his head. Then the smell of it hit means I felt my fangs grow longer in response as I threw myself back into the pillows trying to get away from his hand.

I felt my control slipping as he brought his hand right under my nose and the smell hit me full force. I fought against my nature relentlessly even thought my whole body screamed at me to give in. I was weak from fighting myself for so long. Suddenly Sasuke leaned in and wrapped his arm around my waist as he whispered in my ear. "Don't fight with yourself anymore Sakura. You won't hurt me and I'm telling you to, so let go and give in". As much as I didn't want to I pushed him back and gently grasped his hand and brought it up to my mouth. My tongue snake out and lapped at the blood shyly. The taste of it exploded in my mouth. I have never experienced anything like that before. It's indescribable. I licked up the rest of the blood from his hand and then ran my tongue down the cut, sealing it so no more blood would leak out.

Then I reached up and placed my hand on his neck and drew him back down as I encased him in my arms and pressed my head into his chest. Holding him to me in a tight embrace. The arm wrapped around my waist tightened in response. "Are you sure"? I whispered against his chest. "Yes", his reply rumbled in his chest and against my cheek.

I pulled my head away and brought my mouth up level with his neck. I licked the spot on his neck before I but him.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I felt her tongue on my neck and then there was a pinching sensation as she but down. Oddly enough that was the only thing close to pain I felt. Sakura's arms tightened around me as she pressed herself closer and angled my head so she had better access.

I was still expecting pain but it didn't come, instead it almost felt good. Her hand slid up from my neck and into my hair, lightly fisting it. I'm not sure how long this went on but eventually I started to feel light headed. She must have sensed that because she pulled her head backed and looked at me "are you okay"? I just nodded and took note of the changes to her.

Sakura no longer looked unhealthily pale, she had her pale peach color back and a slight rosy tint to her cheeks. Her eyes while no longer black, were now a dark jade green instead of the apple color I'd become accustomed to. I frowned as she licked the puncture marks on my neck sealing them. "What's wrong? Your eyes". I said simply. She cocked her head sideways in confusion and I couldn't help but find that cute. "What's wrong with my eyes"?

"They are still the wrong color. Your eyes are supposed to be apple green not jade". She blinked twice at me as the corner of her mouth twitched and a smile threatened to make its self known. Suddenly she was laughing, she had lost the fight with not smiling and started laughing. It sounded like music. I frowned at her. What's so funny? I wondered.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I've never seen a pout on Sasuke's face before but damn if it doesn't make him look so adorable. He was pouting at me for laughing at him. Excuse me for still laughing at him, but I can't help it. He told me my eyes were the wrong color, of course they are! I'm still not fully one hundred percent. I feel much better now though. The only pain I feel is from my aching ribs and that is just an annoyance.

I was still laughing when the door opened again and a bunch people rushed in at once. Sasuke got nocked to the floor as Naruto and Ino jumped on my bed and had a wrestling match over who got to hug me first. Whil they were doing that I slipped out of bed carefully and helped Sasuke to his feet, then made my way over to Hinata.

She stood next to the door frame watching us quietly. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. Her small arms wound around me as well as she whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad your back Sakura. I missed you so much. I though I'd never see you again"! I was about to reply when a familiar voice interrupted me. "Awww would you look at that? The Assassins most skilled and dedicated fighter has a soft spot after all"! I froze, I knew that voice anywhere. My head shot up from the top of Hinata's and I whirled across the room so fast before anyone had time to blink. I came to a halt in front of a person I knew very well. Since I stopped so suddenly my hair flew over my shoulders and covered my face for a second.

I looked up at the person whom I hadn't seen in almost three years. Before she or anyone else knew it I jumped on her with a cry of "Naomi"! She laughed as she returned my embrace. "Hey there squirt, nice to see you too". I let go turned around and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout. "Just because you're three years older than me DOES NOT give you the right to call me squirt"! I said with a hpmh.

Everyone except Hinata stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I knew I was acting out of my usual character but so what? I hate it when Naomi does that (A/N she's just in denial she secretly loves it when Naomi treats her like a child). From the bed I heard Naruto turn to Ino and say "okay who is that and what has she done to Sakura-Chan? I don't know", Ino whispered back.

I turned and glared at the blondes and Naruto fell off the bed as he tried to escape my death glare. Ino just laughed at him and smiled sweetly at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to study Naomi and see how much she had changed in three years.

Her raven black hair was even longer now. It fell past her hips and was still pin strait. The only difference was now she had added highlights to it. The dark red perfectly matched her eyes. They were also a dark red and still sparkled with the mischief that she was so well known for. She was tall standing at five ten compared to my lousy five feet. Everyone I know is tall and I'm short. I tell you it's just not fair! Her skin was tanned and still flawless. Overall she hasn't changed to much. I glanced over her and took in her clothes.

Today she was wearing a floor length maxi dress that was pink and green with a slit up the side that ended a few inches above her knee. I could see her shoes peek out from the side. She wore low heeled strapped sandals. They were green with pink jeweled beads woven into the braided straps. Glancing at her arms I grinned at what I saw. "I see you still have your obsession with bracelets, Naomi".

She grinned at me and held her left arm up. A stack of pink, green, red bangles slid down her arm. When they moved out of the way I noticed a gold bracelet. This one had rubies and black diamonds on it. I grabbed her arm and brought it closer to my face. "You still where this one? Yup, this one out of all my bracelets is my favorite because the person who gave it to me is someone who means the world to me. I missed you Saks".

I whipped away the tears in the corner of my eyes and embraced her again. "Then don't stay away so long again Naomi. It's not the same when part of my family is missing! Come let me introduce you to everyone"!

Of course to already know Hinata! It's nice to see you back Naomi-Chan. Same to you Hinata. I hope you've been well? I'm doing much better now. Thanks for asking". She nodded and smiled at Hinata.

Next we moved over to the blonde duo. "Naomi this is Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to finally meet you Naomi-San we've heard a lot about you". Ino stuck her hand out so Naomi could shake it but she took it and pulled Ino into a hug. "Oh honey I don't do handshakes, hugs are more my speed and please with the formalities. You can call me Naomi, Nao, or Naomi-Chan. Anything but San, that just makes me twitch". Ino smiled brightly and mouthed to me "I like her"!

Then she turned to Naruto. "Sorry sweetie but I'm afraid I don't know anything about you except your name. Sakura never mentioned you before". Naruto saved my but and explained to her why. "It's alright Naomi-Chan! See Sakura-Chan has only known us for about five months"!

Naomi nodded and then gave the obnoxiously lovable blond a hug.

Next we moved onto Tenten and Neji who were by the wall standing quite close. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head with a pink tint on her cheeks. Heh I'll get it out of her later.

"Wait let me guess your Tenten, right"? That made Tenten smile. "Yes, it's is very nice to meet you Naomi. Sakura-Chan really does talk about you a lot! So much so that I feel like I already know you"! Naomi gave Tenten the same treatment and gave her a warm hug as well. "Why don't we work on fixing that then? So you can really get to know me? We'll all go shopping and then to lunch as soon as Sakura gets clearance and her ribs are healed"!

From the corner of my eye I saw Ino practically swell up with excitement and anticipation. "Hey Nao-Onii chan? Hmm? You're going to regret that if you live that is". She looked at me curiously. "Why? Remember what I told you about Ino? Well none of it was exaggerated. She really is the shop till you drop kind"! Naomi just laughed while Ino shot me a glare, crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head to the side. Naomi just burst out in hysterics at Ino's brash display of childishness. "Wow she's worse than you Saks"!

Neji stepped forward and offered his hand. "Neji Hyuga and I don't do hugs". Naomi took that as a challenge. "Well honey you're gonna have to get over that around me". With that said she pulled the stoic Hyuga in and gave him a big hug. Then she stepped back and looked Neji up and down. Said boy was now scowling big time. Tenten and I had to turn away and stifle our laughter.

"Neji has anyone ever told you, you and Hinata bare an uncanny resemblance? I swear! I've traveled all over the world and I've never before see. Anyone with eyes like Hinata's until now. Here I was beginning to think her eyes were one of a kind". Neji mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "yeah I think the same thing".

We moved over to Sasuke and Itachi after that. I stood in front of Sasuke first. "Nao this is Sasuke Uchiha and he definitely dose not do hugs". Naomi looked at him then back at me with a wicked grin on her face. Oh boy I thought, this isn't going to end well.

Ten minutes later Naomi had Sasuke in a tight embrace and he had a look on his face that promised death to the next person who touched him and Naomi if she didn't let to soon.

Finally I got her away from Sasuke and we moved back to stand in front of the final occupant in the room. "Naomi this is Sasuke's brother... Itachi Uchiha". She cut me off and finished the sentance for me.

* * *

Sorry people unfortunately the chapter must end here. I will edit it when i get back so if you'll just bare with my errors id appreciate it. I want to make it longer but due to certain circumstances I chose to end it here. I promised a few people to update in a few days but now I will be away for about five or six days without Internet so just consider this a filler chapter and when I get back I will post a chapter that is longer. I look forward to your reviews and comments and please no flames. You guys have been great.

-SasuSaku993 out-


	8. Chapter 8 Sure as Hell Didn't See That

Hey people! Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. Had some things come up and my attention was pulled else where. I am back now and here is the eight chapter! Here to do the disclaimer and summary is my own character Naomi!  
Naomi: Hey guys! Nice to see you! I would like to apologize for my short part last chapter. Well here is your summary!  
Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.  
Author: Thanks Naomi, now for the disclaimer.  
Naomi: Author-Chan does not own the original Naruto characters or plot line , but she does own me Naomi! As well as this plot line and anything that happens in this story!

Chapter 8 Sure as Hell Didn't See That Coming

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Wait you know Itachi"?! Sasuke and I said at the same time. "How come you never mentioned him before Nao-Onii Chan? How long have you known each other"?

Naomi looked like she really didn't want to answer my questions. Which was odd because she'd never hidden anything from me before. Meanwhile Sasuke was busy looking back and forth between his brother and Naomi. A look of shock on his face.  
"Can we talk about this later Sakura? I mean alone, just us two? I promise I'll tell you later. So for now let it go". With that said she turned on her heel and walked out the door. Tenten came and stood by my side. She looked very confused. "What just happened"? I shook my head and stared at the doorway where she had disappeared. "I have no idea but I'm going to find out".  
I looked back to see that Itachi and Sasuke had vanished as well. I'm seriously confused now.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I admit I was surprised to see Naomi. Especially since last time I saw her she was saying that she never wanted to see me again. Funny how things work out that way. I really wanted to talk to her but she was currently doing an excellent job of avoiding me.  
I was jogging down the hall after her at the moment and for someone wearing heels and a dress she runs pretty fast. "Naomi wait! I need to talk to you". I picked up the pace and managed to grab her wrist and pulled her back against me. "Let me go Itachi! I have nothing to say to you"!  
She struggled trying to free herself for several minutes. I just tightened my grip on her and spun her around to face me. She just shouted muffled things against my chest. Some if which just sounded like she said I was a first class asshole and something that sounded suspiciously like I'm a big jerk who needs to remove the stick from his ass.  
"You haven't changed at all Naomi, maybe the only difference now is you're even more beautiful". She succeeded in shoving me away. She spun away from me and crossed her arms over her chest. "What do you want Itachi, I'm busy for the foreseeable future. Will you have any free soon? Not for you I don't, not anymore".  
I sighed. She wasn't ever going to let it go, was she? Naomi I said I was sorry, it was an accident. Won't you let it go"? Maybe going out with her and doing missions together wasn't the best idea. I couldn't help it and I still can't. I like Naomi a lot. She whirled around and I could see anger in her eyes and in her face. "Why should I? Just so you can blame something else on me. Once wasn't enough for you? Now if you'll excuse me I'll be leaving"! With that she stalked off in the direction of Sakura's room. Just after she left Sasuke approached me.  
"You never told me you dated anybody Nii-San. You know spying on people is bad Otouto and their liable to not share with you the information you were seeking. Like I'm doing right now". Now I was walking away and leaving Sasuke behind who was scowling while trying to hide a pout.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I hate it when he does that. It's so irritating when he avoids answering a question like he always does. I was still standing where he left me when I sensed someone approaching from the direction Itachi went.  
"Sasuke, can I talk to you"? I turned around and Naomi was standing behind me. "What do you want"? She giggled at me instead of answering my question. "What do you want do you want Naomi. I told you I want to talk with you. Come walk with me? Nn, fine. I want to talk to you about Sakura. I'm going to assume she hasn't told you her story about her family or how she came to be what she is now".  
We were almost to the doors leading out to roof. "Sakura doesn't like to share her story with people because she doesn't want to turn people away from her. In fact I'm surprised she told you she was half vampire. That's not important right now. I'm going to share some of Sakura's past with you. So keep an open mind and before I tell you that I'm going to tell the only reason I know this stuff myself is because I was there. The reason Sakura and I are so close is because i lived with Sakura for a while. Her family took me in when my last relative, my older brother died from sickness. Our families were close so they took me in. She and her twin sister Saki loved having me around". I was shocked Sakura had a twin sister?

Naomi's P.O.V.

I hope Sakura isn't to mad that I'm telling Sasuke this, he needs to know and I don't think she'll tell him anytime soon. However I won't tell him everything. I'll avoid that night, no one should tell him that but her.  
"Alright, are you listening Sasuke? This is very important. What I'm going to tell you is what happened before, this was before Sakura became a half vampire.  
FLASHBACK!  
I hadn't been living with the Harunos very long, only a week in fact when Sakura came to see me. She was three at the time and I was six. For such a young girl she was very smart.  
I was in my room when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in", I said. The door promptly swung open and Sakura stepped in. "Why are you so said Onii-Chan, you shouldn't cry! Okaa-Chan told me that just because someone is gone from this world doesn't mean you'll never see them again. When we die everyone goes to a place and waits for us to join them. They wouldn't want you to be sad. So please cheer up"!  
After that Sakura left my room and went back to her own I didn't forget what she said though and I never will. Two weeks after that Sakura's older sister Yumi returned home. She had been gone for a year and a half so Sakura and Saki were very excited. They spent the whole day getting ready for her arrival. Helping their mother and the maids clean the manor. Finally after lunch her car pulled up in front of the house.  
Yumi was thirteen that year and she had gone to America to study under the hunters in New York and complete her training. Sakura told me that when her sister returned she would get to start her training with the katana.  
The second the door opened shouts of "yeah Yumi's home"! They ran down the stairs and I just followed quietly. Yumi held her arms open the moment both girls jumped in them. A bright smile lit her face as she held her sisters close.  
Yumi was tall for only thirteen and beautiful. She had short blonde hair that fell to her shoulders and was curly. Like her mothers and bright blue eyes with flecks of green. Over all she looked very grown up and mature.  
She saw me behind them and looked surprised. "Who is this". She looked at me with a warm smile. "I'm Naomi, it's nice to finally meet you Yumi-Sama". She let go of her sisters and approached me, smile still in place. "Please you don't need to speak so formally. Please just call me Yumi".  
Even though she was still smiling I couldn't help but feel like something lurked behind the smile. Like something was wrong.  
Over the next few weeks Sakura practiced with the katana. That wasn't the only thing though, Yumi changed. At first it was just subtle and everyone brushed it off.  
One day I was walking outside around the gardens when I heard shouting so I ran to the training grounds. Sakura was lying on the ground and Yumi stood over her yelling with her katana stuck in the ground right by Sakura's head. A scratch was on her cheek and a thin line of blood leaked out.  
"Yumi! What are you doing? She's only three! Stop, you're scaring her"! I ran to Sakura's side as Yumi turned to face me. What I saw stopped me in my tracks. Her eyes were bright red. I took a few steps back in fright. "Yu-Yumi? Are you okay"? She hissed and turned to run into the nearby woods that surrounded the edge of the gardens and training fields.  
I ran to Sakura's side and got down on my knees by her side. Tears ran down her face and her whole body was shaking violently. "Sakura, Sakura are you alright? Sakura talk to me! Please"!  
I picked her up and ran towards the house calling for help.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
"After Yumi disappeared that day, Sakura wasn't the same. The happy child I knew died that day. After that Sakura hardly ever smiled and it was even rarer for her laugh. She changed so much that day. Unfortunately things didn't get better. Three months later we saw Yumi again on the day Sakura lost everything".  
Sasuke sat beside me on the bench that was on the roof taking in everything I said. He looked at me and asked "what happened that day"? I was afraid he would ask that. A question I will not answer. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but if you want to know that you'll have to ask Sakura. It's not my place to tell you. Don't ask her now though give her time to fully trust you before you ask her to unveil one of her darkest memories".  
"Now then, I have a question for you. I saw what you did for Sakura. Thank you, not everyone is so very accepting of what she is. Now my for my question. How do you feel about Sakura? Do you love her"?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I wasn't prepared for that. I haven't even known her for a day and she's already picked up on that. Dammit, how am I going to answer that?  
Lucky for me I didn't have to. Sakura burst through the door running with a worried look on her face. "There you are Nao-Chan. I got worried because I couldn't find you". She looked between the two of us and I could see the confusion.  
"Come on Nii-Chan, we need to talk. You promised to tell me what happened in America! I want to hear about your trip! Come on Tsunade-Shishou said I could leave the hospital wing now but I have to take it easy".  
With that said she grabbed Naomi's wrist, smiled shyly at me and was gone.  
I sat there thinking about everything Naomi had said. I had only lost my dad, but Sakura's entire family was taken from her when she was so little. That kind of thing is hard to recover from.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I knew what they were talking about and for some reason. It didn't bother me as much as it should. "Naomi! You told him about some of my past? Why? I told him so he could understand you better. Saks, I know it's hard but you've got to learn to be more trusting of people. I don't think Sasuke will hurt you. I think. He really cares about you. I can tell. It might not be this way yet, but someday he will tell you that he lover you".  
"Now enough of the heavy stuff. You want to hear about America, right? Oh my god! It was sooo cool. I got to go to several places before I was sent to Hawaii. Let me tell you! The Hawaiians? The guys are so tall and tan. Let me tell you they know how to throw a party"!  
We talked about her trip for a while longer before I remembered the question I wanted to ask. "Nii-Chan, how did you meet Itachi-Nii San"? We were sitting on my bed now and she lay back with her arm held up for me to lay back against her.  
I lay down curled up against her side while she stroked my hair. "Before I was sent to Hawaii I was in New York it was late at night when the director called me in. He wanted to introduce me to a new member that was going to be with this beach for the next year".

Naomi's P.O.V.

FLASHBACK!  
"His name was Itachi, Itachi Uchiha. When I saw him I though he was so beautiful. I was wearing a pair of purple short, shorts and a black spaghetti strap low cut tank top. My hair was in a braid and messy from sleep.  
At first I didn't see him so I walked in and I was all pissed off. I stormed in and slammed my hands on the desk. "What could possibly be so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night Daniel"? It was no secret that I didn't like him. He was a pervert just like Jariya. Even though the two of them have never met I swear somewhere in their family trees they are related.  
"I'm sorry for waking you then. I didn't mean to cause such an inconvenience for you. I hope you can forgive me". A deep velvety voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see a guy standing not three feet from me.  
I looked him up and down. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a leather jacket. He had long raven black hair in a low ponytail and onyx eyes. I felt like I could stare into them forever.  
"No that's okay. I thought Daniel had me woken up for something stupid again. It's quite alright... Um? Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha-San, please forgive my rudeness. I didn't know you were in the room". I'm Naomi Natsumi. Please call me Naomi.  
"It's alright Naomi-San, I didn't make my presence known". He grasped my hand that I had stuck out in order to shake his and brought it up to his lips. He kissed my knuckles while keeping eye contact with me.  
I felt my face heat up and I knew I was as red as a cherry. I couldn't understand why I was reacting this way no guy had ever affected me this way before.  
"Please call me Itachi. I was supposed to have someone show me around when I arrived this afternoon but there was a change in plans so I'm here now. Showing me around can wait until tomorrow now I would like to go to bed. It was a long flight from Japan".  
After I took him to his room and the whole time I could feel his eyes on me. I went back to my room and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. Thoughts of the handsome guy plagued my waking thoughts.  
Over the next few days I showed him around when I could. Being one of the best Assassins I was sent on the hardest of missions, so I was often gone.  
A few Months passed and I saw less and less of Itachi. We were always being sent on missions but had yet to be paired together. Even though all the other elites had gone with him I hadn't and I suspected that this was done on purpose.  
After one especially hard solo mission I was riding my bike back into the underground and going to park in my usual spot when I noticed a figure leaning up against the pillar next to my paring space. I pulled in and killed the engine.  
"I was beginning to think you were avoiding me Naomi, but now I see that wasn't true. You look exhausted. When was the las time you had any sleep"? He asked after I pulled my helmet off and shook my hair out.  
"I don't know. Three maybe four days ago? Why"? He looked outraged by my answer. Since his arrival we had grown to be good friends. So his concern over my health wasn't new.  
If he thinks no sleep is bad wait till he notices my injury. One of the vamps I killed had been especially good with a katana and managed to get my side. The cut wasn't to deep but it still hurt like hell.  
I got off the bike and leaned against the side panting. This immediately had his attention. "What's wrong Naomi, you're paler than usual". Might as well tell him now before things get worse.  
"Damn vampire got me in my side. This sucker was faster than usual. He had a katana and wasn't to bad with it either. He got under my guard".  
Itachi moved my arm away from my side to examine the cut. "How the hell did you manage to control the bike with a cut like this? It's not too deep but it is bleeding a lot. Come on let's go to the hospital wing".  
I didn't think I'd be able to walk any further so I told him as much and he picked me up. His hands were under my knees and behind my back holding me up.  
A few days later we went in our first mission together. It was successful. I couldn't help but think there was an awkwardness between us now. After returning back to HQ I called him on it.  
"Itachi what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange lately. Is everything okay"? He looked at me and for the briefest of seconds I saw something enter his eyes that sent a tingle down my spine.  
"Nothing is wrong Naomi. I'm just thinking about things and wondering how I should go about asking my question. I'm afraid to ruin my friendship with her. I've really grown to care for her and want to take our relationship to the next level".  
In the end Itachi asked me out and I agreed to go on a date with him. It went very well and pretty soon we got together.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
"What happened to break you guys up Nii-Chan? It was in a mission. We were paired up again and it went badly. He blamed it on me. I thought he was just upset that I told him my time at this base was almost up and then I would be going to Hawaii. He still had half a year left before he went back to Japan".  
"I don't know if that's the real reason but that's all I have to go on. I ended up leaving a week earlier than scheduled so I broke it off with him. I figured since we were having problems and I was leaving then it was for the best".  
"It's late now Sakura you should sleep. I'll see you I the morning". I got up to leave when Sakura grabbed my hand. "Please stay Naomi, it's been so long since I've seen you. You can sleep in my room with me jus like you used to".  
I grabbed my pjs and changed. When I returned Sakura was already asleep. So I slipped in silently beside her and fell asleep.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I woke up at my desk to Orochimaru shaking my shoulder. "Tsunade wake up, I need to tell you something. Wha' is it? I'm afraid I have some bad news. I was unable to make a new suppressant".  
This had my full attention. He had never failed before. I picked my head up from the desk and stared at him. "What do you mean you couldn't make a new suppressant? Her cells are too strong now. The only way I could make it stronger would ultimately result in her death. The original suppressant only took away her urge to drink blood".  
"The one I tried to create worked like that at first, but then it started killing off her vampire cells and then her human cells. So I worked on something completely different".  
He pulled out a pill and showed it to me. It had a pinkish color to it and was smaller than the other one had been. "This is a blood pill, it can be put in liquids or just swallowed. This pill has a tiny amount of actual blood in it. Instead of suppressing her vampiric side this will simply keep it in check".  
"I don't know what side affects it has but I do know it works. I tested it with the blood sample you got from her and no problems occurred. If you don't want to use this I can try something else".  
I thought about it and knew that the best option would be to try the new pill. I was just worried about how Sakura would take it. Would she be accepting of this one? The chances were good so we might as well give it a shot.  
"Alright, you have my consent to try the new pill. When Sakura wakes up I'll send her to you. For now go get some sleep. I can tell you were up all night again". He nodded and left closing the door softly behind him. I rubbed my head trying to relive the oncoming headache.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I didn't find Naomi in her room so I was going to see Tsunade-Sama to ask if she'd see Naomi and to ask where Sakura's room was. If Tsunade-Sama hadn't seem her than Sakura would have.  
One of the doors on my left opened and Sakura stepped out. "Itachi! Good morning. Did you sleep well"? She didn't give me a chance to reply as she hugged me. "Were you looking for Naomi? She's still asleep. I can wake her up if you want. No let her sleep she hates being woken up".  
"Okay well I heard Tsunade-Shishou was looking for me so I'll see ya later"! She kissed my cheek and was gone in a flurry of pink.

Sakura's P.O.V.

When I woke up there was a message on my phone from Tsunade. It said to come to her office when I woke up. I wondered what she wanted. Knowing her it was something important. So I got up and dressed quickly.  
Pulling on a black mini skirt and a red tank top with my pink and black flip flops. I ran a brush through my hair quickly not even bothering with tying my hair back in the usual style as I hurried out the door.  
When I closed the door behind me I saw Itachi walking past the door. So I greeted him and then I was running down the hall. I was just passing the last of the rooms when Naruto's room door opened and Sasuke stepped out facing me. Unfortunately he was right in my path and I crashed right into him. We both fell to the floor.  
When I opened my eyes and stared right into Sasuke's then I looked down wondering why my lips were suddenly warm. I felt my face heat up.  
Sasuke's lips were pressed to mine. "Hey Sasuke why are you... Oh". Naruto was now leaning against the door looking at us. I quickly sat up. Not even realizing that I was now straddling him.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Naruto had made me stay in his room last night so he could talk to me about some random shit and then something that had to do with Hinata. Finally after three in the morning he finally fell asleep and I was able to sleep.  
I woke up early and decided to go back to my room to get some quiet sleep. The Dobe snores very loudly so I didn't get a whole lot of sleep.  
As soon as I stepped out if the room and looked up to see Sakura just in time for her to slam into me. Her tiny frame nocked us both to the ground.  
I opened my eyes first and saw hers were still tightly closed. The next thing I saw was that she was kissing me. Sakura opened her eyes and I saw that they were darker than yesterday but not quiet black.  
Naruto came to the door and said some stuff that I didn't hear but Sakura must have because she sat up quickly with her legs on either side of me and her hands on my chest.  
Her whole face was scarlet and her hair fell in a curtain around us. "Are you okay Sasuke? I didn't mean to nock you down and, and..." She trailed off and the blush on her face got darker. "Kiss me? Is that what you were going to say Sakura"?  
She nodded and her face was so red I didn't think that it could get much darker. She was still hovering over me staring into my eyes when I heard footsteps approaching and she jerked her head up. Naomi stood there with her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised.  
Sakura scrambled up quickly and accidentally kneed me in the worst place possible. "Fuck"! I shouted as I shot up and knocked my forehead against hers. She fell back on the floor and her head hit the floor with a small crack.

Sakura's P.O.V.

My head hit the floor and I saw stars. I heard Naomi get down on her knees beside me asking if I was alright. It took me a second to clear my head and I was able to see clearly again.  
Sasuke was still on the floor in front of me. His face was contorted in pain. I jumped up from my spot on the floor and rushed to his side. "Sasuke are you all right? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to".  
He opened his eyes finally and slowly sat up. "It's fine, I'll be alright". I could tell he was still in pain but it was getting better.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I saw the concern in her eyes so I brushed off the pain and attempted to console. Her face lit up and a small smile graced her face.  
"I really am sorry if I hurt you Sasuke". She placed her hand on my cheek and leaned in close pressing her lips to my forehead. Then she got up and left with Naomi, talking about something I really didn't hear.  
"Dude you just kissed Sakura! She's the hottest girl I've ever seen"! Kiba said from beside me. "Dude you are so lucky. Shut up", I said as I got up from the floor and walked down the.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I can't believe that happened. This could ruin our friendship, what am I going to do? Still I can't help but think about that kiss. Holy shit, that just made my insides melt. It doesn't help that he is the best looking guy I've ever seen. Why does everything have to be soo complicated?  
Oh I'm here at Tsunade-Shishou's office. I wonder what she wanted? I knocked on the door and waited for her to tell me to come in.  
"You wanted to see me Shishou? Oh yes, I have bad and good news for you Sakura. Just let me call Orochimaru in here first". About ten minutes later he showed up carrying a small pill bottle.  
"Are you feeling better Sakura"? He asked as Winn as he saw me. "Much better thanks for asking. You had something to tell me"?  
"Yes, but first I have some bad news. I was unable to create a stronger suppressant without it ultimately killing you in the end. However I went for a different approach. Instead of a suppressant I created a blood pill if you will". He held up a small circular pill that was oddly the same color as my hair. How strange.  
"This pill contains a small amount of real blood and acts just like a full amount of regular blood. Depending on how much you need. Only two at a time for the smallest dose, and no more that five at once".  
"What are the side affects? Oh yes that. Unfortunately I was unable to make it so you wouldn't be in pain should you miss a dose. It won't make your fangs smaller like the other, so you'll just have to get use to having regular sized fangs. Also if I'm no mistaken this will give you a slight boost to you're already accelerated healing abilities. Though I'm not sure quite how much".  
"Also since we are not suppressing your vampiric side anymore there will be a few more changes. Such as you will be faster, stronger, and your sight and hearing will be at the level of a full vampire. What are the negative side affects besides the pain"?  
He chuckled before answering the question. "Sharp as ever I see. Well I guess there is no need to keep you in suspense. Before you no longer felt any draw to human blood when it was spilled. I have managed to lessen it so its just a minor draw. As long as your on the pill you shouldn't have any trouble resisting human blood".  
That's just great now I have to worry about not eating one of my teammates when they are injured. Still it's better than not being able to resist at all. "Okay I'll try it. I just hope it works". He handed over the pill bottle and I tossed two back.  
A few tense minutes passed as they watched me. Finally Tsunade-Shishou broke out in a wide grin. "It worked your eyes are now back to the proper color! If that is all I will take my leave now Taunade. I'm going to bed. Let me know if there are any problems Sakura".  
With that said he left and I became lost in my thoughts trying to figure out what was nagging me at the back of my mind. When it suddenly came to me.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

Sakura stood there deep in thougt and I could tell something was bugging her when a grim expression came over her face.  
"Shishou, do you remember that I told you there was something important I needed to tell you? Well I can tell you now. Please get Itachi and Sasuke in here. This concerns them and their family".  
This had to be serious if Sakura didn't want to tell just me and judging by the expression on her face. What she had to say was going to be big and bad. So I called Shizune in here and told her to get the boys in here immediately.  
They wasted no time getting here and Sakura walked over to the window behind my desk and faced it. A few minutes passed as she struggled with how to begin exposing what it was she had to say. Finally after ten tense minutes she spoke and what she had to say froze my blood.  
"Have any of you heard of a person called Madara Uchiha"? She turned to face us as I sucked in a breath. I remember the stories about Madara. He was one of the top hunters when the organization first opened. He helped found it with Sayuri Haruno and Hashirama Senju.  
He just disappeared one day on a mission and no traces of him were ever found. He was assumed dead after three years of searching. No one ever found out anything on him. That was over three hundred years ago. I haven't too this generation of hunters anything about Madara, so how does Sakura know that name? Though it doesn't surprise me that the Uchiha family would know about Madara.  
"Sakura how do you know that name"? Instead if answering my question Sakura asked one of her own. "He was part of this organization. He told me himself. Shishou how long ago was he here? I've never here of Madara and I never found mention of his name within any of the old records in the archive. So how long ago"?  
I sighed and rubbed my head that was such a long story to tell but first I needed to know if it was truly Madara. "Sakura in order for me to tell you that I first need to know how you know about Madara he..." Itachi cut me off.  
"Sakura where did you hear that name? Madara lived three hundred and fifty years ago". She crossed her arms over her chest and gripped her shoulders. "Madara is the name of the person who held me captive these past two weeks. He told me his name was Madara Uchiha and that a long time ago he used to be part of the Assassins".  
Itachi asked another question about Madara this time about his appearance. "What did this guy look like Sakura? He had eyes just like yours Itachi. Except his were so cold. Like he was a block of ice. They held no emotions and when he did express what he was feeling it was even colder. He had long black hair styled sort of like Sasuke's it was spiky and reached about mid back. His skin color was like mine though. Pale like a vampires".  
"This guy is so much faster and stronger than I am. When he moved even I couldn't see him". That wasn't good. Sakura is the fastest vampire I've ever seen. If she couldn't even see him then we were in serious trouble.  
"There is one more thing though. I didn't think I'd be able to tell you guys this. He wants something from me. While I was there he tried to get me to join him. He said it didn't matter one way or another he would get whatever it is I have that he wants even if he has to kill me".  
I now knew with out a doubt in my mind. This guy truly was Madara Uchiha. The guy thought to have died long ago. One thought was clear in my mind. How are we going to get out of this?

* * *

Duh, duh dunnn! I gave ya another cliff hanger. Hope ya don't mind, teehee. So I'm back people. I hope ya missed me thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are awesome. Reviews are not only welcome but appreciated. Please no flames. If you don't like it then don't read it.  
-SasuSaku993 out-


	9. Chapter 9 Plan of Action and a Party P1

Thanks to you my wonderful supporters we have successful arrives at chapter 9! Just to let you know from my perspective we are almost halfway through the story. Today to present he summary and do the disclaimer we have Sasuke Uchiha! If you'll please come to the stage now?...  
Author: UCHIHA SASUKE GET YOUR ASS ON THIS STAGE RIGHT NOW AND DO THE DAMN SUMMARY AND DISCLAIMER! BEFORE I TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR FUCKING TOMATOES AND FEED YOU NOTHING BUT RAMEN!  
Sasuke: Hn, just stop yelling already. You're worse than Naruto sometimes. Here's the summary.  
Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.  
Author: *grumbles unintelligibly* About damn time. You lazy anti-social bastard. Now do the disclaimer.  
Sasuke: Author does not own the original Naruto story plot line or characters. If she did the story would be shot to hell. She does...  
Author: WHAT WAS THAT UCHIHA?! DO YOU WANT TO BE CUT FROM THE STORY? OR BETTER YET I'LL TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR TOMATOES THAT WILL SHOW YOU!  
Sasuke: Are you finished yet? You've successfully wasted about five minutes of the audiences time and I haven't even finished the disclaimer yet. As I was saying. Author does own this plot line and the original character Naomi.  
Author: *more grumbling* now on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 9 Plan of Action and a Party part 1

Sakura's P.O.V.

After I finished telling Shishou about my time as Madara's prisoner she immediately got on the phone and called the directors of the other Assassins branches all over the world. That took awhile considering there are like thirty. In the meantime she had me gather everyone in the meeting room and told me when that was finished to return to her office.  
It took me an hour or so to make sure everyone was present. I'd had to wait for those currently out on missions to return to take role call. That in itself took thirty minutes as there were about three hundred active hunters.  
I felt a sense of nostalgia over come me as I walked back to Shishou's office.  
When I got close to the door I could hear many voices arguing. So I figured Tsunade-Shishou was doing a live video chat with the other directors. She wanted me present and I was suddenly thankful shed made me study all the languages of the countries that housed a branch of the Assassins.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

Ten minutes after I sent Sakura away I began the long process of calling and connecting everyone through live video calls. I was glad that I only had to do this once in a while. Talking with everyone at once gives me such a headache.  
After formalities had been exchanged I explained the problem and how we could no longer deal with it on our own. "I understand that normally we would wait for the Gala next year to address problems and reacquaint ourselves with those of this generation who have joined the organization, but I'm afraid that this cannot wait. We must move it to this year"  
Instantly protest were heard all in their native language. French, Italian, Spanish, German, Greek, Scottish, Japanese, Turkish, Chinese, Arabic, Mandarin, English, Hindi, Portuguese, Russian, Korean, Vietnamese, Persian, Thai, Romanian, Dutch, Czech, Swedish, Creole, and a few other filled the room.  
I was given an instant headache as my brain shuffled through so many languages at once in an attempt to translate what was being said. I was getting ready to tell the. To shut the hell up when my office door opened.  
Sakura stepped into the room with a serious expression on her face though I could see the small amount of amusement twinkle in her green eyes.  
None of the others even heard her come in as they continued to protest. Though I think I heard one or two attempt to persuade others to consider it.  
The amusement disappeared from Sakura and frustration replaced it. Her fist clenched in anger. Oh boy here it comes. Well they asked for it with there constant bickering. No one was even following the rules anymore. Which was whoever made the call that was the language with which everyone spoke.  
Sakura finally lost it. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP"? This had their attention. Everyone was now focussed on my petite apprentice in disbelief. It was always funny to watch others be completely undone by the charms and temper from her.  
No one ever believed that someone as small as Sakura could be so bold and outspoken. They generally pegged her as the quiet and shy type and I loved watching her prove them wrong.  
Jacquelyn the director from France was the first to get her wits about her. "Senju-San, please introduce this girl to us. Her face is not familiar to me". She said in heavily accented Japanese. Murmurs of agreement was heard from many others.  
"Please pardon my rudeness director-Sama, but my name is Haruno Sakura. Apprentice to Tsunade-Sama". Gasps were heard all around at the familiar name. Since Sakuras mother had been the last director everyone knew her name.  
"It is I who should apologize for the rudeness Haruno-Sama. My name is Jacquelyn". Sakura twitched and sighed. She hated being addressed so formally. "Please just call me Sakura. I greatly dislike being called so formally. That goes for all of you. Now we must get down to business".  
"I assume you've told them of our current predicament? This situation is no longer within out control. We require the help of you all. If we fall because you abandon us then it could very well spell the end of the human race".  
Sakura looked at me and a question rested in her eyes though reluctance was there as well. She hated the idea of sharing her secret with so many people. However the urge to save millions of lives pressed on her mind more than her potential discomfort. So I made my decision. "You may tell them Sakura".  
I looked at all of them meeting each pair if eyes individually. "My apprentice has something to tell you so please withhold your questions until she's finished. Remember to keep an open mind". Sakura smiled great fully at me before directing her attention back to the screen.  
"As some of you might have already guessed I am not completely human". A few nodded their heads in conformation of their suspicions while others looked generally surprised.  
"You've all heard the story of my parents murder correct"? She went in without waiting for them to answer her question. "Well that same night I too was attacked but I obviously didn't die. Shishou, Orochimaru, and Jariya saved me that day. However it came with a price. That night I was attacked, bitten, and injected with another vampires venom".  
"The vampires who attacked me sought vengeance from my parents. So I became the victim. They never got to finish the job Shishou and her team killed off all the vampires. I only had enough venom in me to complete half the change. I did not drink the blood of the one who changed me so I remain as this. I am a half vampire".  
Silenced reigned for a while before questions started up. "At what age were you turned into what you are now? I was three years old. Can you control yourself around humans? I can with some difficulty. Orochimaru has developed a pill that suppressed my vampire side and worked up until recently".  
"About two weeks or so ago I was taken captive by a vampire named Madara Uchiha. While I was there I didn't have access to any food or the pills. A few days ago I was finally rescued. At this time it was discovered that the suppressant no longer had any affect on me. A new pill was created and it works very well. I've had no trouble being around my teammates and partners".  
Surprisingly they all seemed to accept Sakura's explanation. So I decided to bring up the moving the Gala's date again. Sakura was going to hate me for this. I haven't even told her that it was our turn to host the party and that it wasn't going to happen next year like originally planed. Then there was the tiny little fact that she absolutely hated parties and dressing up. Oh well she'll just have to suck it up and play the part of a well behaved good little girl. I mean one with manners and respect for all adults.  
Oh who am I kidding? She doesn't even show me respect as an adult half the time. She treats me like an older sister sometimes. There is no way she's going to be respectful to the stuck up families that will be attending. This is going to be a disaster I just know it. Well no need to stall Sakura's impending furry. Might as well get it over with.  
Two hours later I finally convinced everyone to move the date to first of next month. Everyone had been informed and Sakura was currently avoiding me and letting off some steam down in the training grounds with Naomi

Naomi's P.O.V.

It's been a long time since I've seen Sakura so angry. While its funny when not directed at you it's deadly for those who get in her way. Poor Naruto, he'd tried to calm Sakura down and gotten thrown the ought the door in response. Sakura is like an angry tornado. Nothing can stop her but Sasuke sure tried. She'd punched him in the stomach for it to.  
I told him not to take it personally. Sakura practically becomes blind to those around her. Though he did have a strange affect on her. After she punched him she calmed down and apologized to him.  
That was the first time I've ever seen that. Sakura's never said sorry to anyone when she hurts them. Maybe she's found her better half.  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
School started up again the next day so we had to go to sleep. Being that it was now two thirty I knew sleep would not claim me tonight. So I rolled around in bed until six then got up and showered. Today would be the ultimate test of my restraint. Being around so may people but I'm determined to succeed.  
After showering I picked out my clothes. I was still mad at Taunade for not telling me about the Gala until the last minute so I decided to show my rebellious side. I wasn't going to wear the school uniform today. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and a shear red top that black bra and tattoos clearly showed through. Over that I pulled on my black vest that strapped behind my neck and ended under my chest. This didn't do much to really hide anything and you could still tell how large my chest was.  
It didn't matter that Tsunade and I aren't related. I still inherited a lot of things from her. Though mine aren't quite as big as Tasunade's I have bigger boobs than Hinata and she's half as big as Tsunade. I'm probably two sizes under Tsunade. Another thing I got from her was monster strength and a terrible temper. As well as extreme stubbornness. Hence my current clothing choice.  
I dare any of the teachers to say anything to me and send me to Shishou's office. Oh that'll be hilarious. Lets send the smartest girl to the office cause she's not wearing the uniform instead of the girls who are clearly fling out of theirs.  
I pulled on my black stiletto boots that Ino gave me for Christmas this year and I've been dying to wear. I was just brushing my hair out when a nock sounded at my door and the girls filed in with Naomi behind.  
"Oh boy looks like Saks at it again". Ino commented as she shook her head with a smile on her face. "Oh good Ino, glad you're here. Could you fix my hair like yours? Sure"! Ino answered enthusiastically. She loved messing with my hair but rarely got to. While she brushed and blow dried my hair I fixed my make up. Black mascara with black eyeliner drawn out a bit from my eyes. I but red lipstick on and then a coat of clear gloss to make my lips shine.  
I finished just before Ino did she brushed my bangs till the perfectly covered my right eye and then pulled my hair up into a super tight ponytail. My hair now brushed the middle of my butt. "Perfect! Lets go or we will be late for school".  
I noticed Naomi was wearing clothes that made her look sexy and had a backpack. I gave her a look. "What? I attend school to you know. Nothing you just look so hot! Trying to impress anyone? No, I can't look good without trying to impress anyone"?  
"Not wearing that you can't honey". Ino said with a knowing smile. Naomi was wearing tight fitting white skinny jeans and a light purple long sleeved shirt with a white vest like mine. Her usual assortment of bracelets in white and lavender were on her wrist. The bracelet I gave her played peek a boo between some of them. She had on a pair of whit sued ballet flat with purple polka dots. Her long hair was pulled over her left shoulder and braided in a way that it looked like her dark red highlights had been woven in. Her braid ended at her waist with the tips curling slightly.  
The butterfly tattoo on her neck was clearly seen now and matched the one on my foot. The only differences was that mine was done in pink, silver, and green. Naomi's was in red, gold, and black. We were originally going to get the same colors but then Naomi had the idea to do it in our signature colors. It was also her idea to have it in different places.  
So hers was on the right side of her neck and mine was on my left foot. We had them done when I was thirteen. For my birthday. I actually have quite a few tattoos, but the biggest one extends from my side up my back to stop on my left shoulder. If you look closely at the crescent moon you can find the names of my family in the swirling filigree. Naomi, Hinata, Tsunade, Ino, and Tenten's name was added two years ago.  
Good luck finding them though. They are all hidden very well you'd think they were part of the design. Which is just how I wanted it. Another one I have is on the right side of my lower back. It's a date. My only brothers birthday. Or what would have been his birthday. He never got the chance to be born before they were all taken from me. So he doesn't have a name. I wanted to give give him one but never could remember what my mother had wanted to call him. So for now he doesn't have one.  
I felt someone tugging on my arm and was pulled out of my thoughts to see Hinata with a concerned expression. "I'm fine Hina-Chan I was just thinking about something". She smiled a bit and her eyes locked with mine. "What were you thinking about"? I told her about the thoughts that had crossed my mind earlier when I was getting dressed and we all laughed.  
Once down in the garage I noticed all the guys were staring at us. "What"? Ino said as though it weren't really a question. "I know we look hot but you don't have to stare". We all looked at each other and laughed.  
"Hey Sakura if I ride with you to the high school can I borrow you're bike? Mine will be shipped later this week. I suppose, but how will I get home? Ask one of your friends to drive you".  
"Hey guys if we don't leave now we're going to be late for school. I can't wait to get to school today. It's going to be so funny. The guys are going to go gaga over you Sakura"! Ino squealed. I knew she was right. I have my own group of fanboys and I'll sure stand out today since I'm not wearing the school uniform.  
It'll be worth it though. I may be acting childish but it'll be worth it to watch Tsunade blow a gasket because her good little girl is breaking rules on purpose. Something's going to happen today I can just feel it.  
Twenty minutes later we pulled into the schools parking lot. Since we were the only ones who drove motorcycles to school people automatically knew it was us. They openly stared at us and the boys flocked to my side. Kami how I hat fanboys. All they do is proclaim their undying love for me. The usual shouts reached my ears.  
"My beautiful Sakura-Chan will you marry me"?  
"Why would she marry you? You're ugly! Go out with me Sakura-Hime"!  
"Get lost she's mine! You don't stand a chance"!  
"Geez Saks are they always this bad? Yea pretty much. They'll probably be worse today when they catch sight of what I'm wearing today". Naomi nodded and looked at her phone.  
"I'd love to stay and watch but unfortunately I have to go or I'll be late. Okay", I said as I hoped off and took my helmet off and gave it to her to put in the seat compartment.  
I waited for her to drive off and for my girls to join me. With then I made my way to the doors and past by a group of girls who didn't look to happy. Each one of the had shortened their skirt to ass length and their shirts had the top four buttons opened so that their bra showed.  
We were just making it past one with short purple black hair when she suddenly called out. "Which one of you is Haruno Sakura"? I made eye contact with the girls then glanced back at the boys behind us. The girls nodded and the boys shrugged.  
"Who wants to know? It's proper manners to introduce yourselves first before you demand it of someone else". I said with a smirk at her angered expression. "So if you'll excuse us we'll be leaving now. Goodbye sluts". I hooked arms with Hinata and Ino as a round of "oohs were heard from the crowd that gathered.  
I couldn't help but laugh as we entered the school building. "That was just too funny Sakura. You should mess with the fan sluts more often. Did you see the expression on that blue haired girls face? Priceless"! I could feel the guys staring at me as we entered the classroom.  
Two hours later and I was sitting in Kakashi's class bored out of my mind when a note sailed onto my desk. On the front it said 'To the Pink Haired Slut'. I didn't need to smell her perfume on the note to know it was from the blue haired girl from this morning. I rolled my eyes and opened the note anyways. It was a death threat. What a surprise I thought sarcastically.  
Dear bitch with the pink hair,  
I know you are Haruno Sakura. You better stay away from MY Sasuke-Kun. If you don't we will be forced to take measures to see that you are removed from the picture.  
Sincerely,  
Club president: Ami Watanabi  
I decided to be a little childish and reply back after locating her in the classroom. She was two seats over. Perfect. I drew a picture of me strangling her and then wrote a little message at the bottom.  
Dear deepest slut,  
If you don't leave me alone I WILL make you leave me alone. Maybe if you stopped sleeping with all the guys at school and hanging all over Sasuke he might notice you.  
However I seriously doubt that as your too ugly with all that make up caked all over your face.  
Bye bitch.  
I childishly scribbled out what she had written on the front and wrote to the mega slut before crumpling the note up and throwing it at her head just as the bell rang.  
I stood up and left the room completely aware of the miserable attempt at a glare Ami was giving me.  
My next class went off without any problems. Unless you count all the glares I got from Ami's crew of fan sluts. Oh well it's not like it matters. I would like to see them try anything. I flicked me hair back over my shoulder as I left the class room and rolled my eyes at all the sighs from the fan boys.  
I met up with my girls for lunch and noticed a few boys following each of us. I was going to mess with them but the guys appeared out of the crowed so we just left for lunch.  
A minute after we sat down Ami and her crew approached with a teacher in tow. You want to know the kicker? The teacher was Shizune. How dumb are these girls? Seriously everyone should know that Tsunade the headmistress of this school is my guardian and Shizune her first apprentice is like my older sister.  
They were standing at our table now. "This should be amusing", u whispered to the girls. I turned and faced them and saw that there was a twinkle of amusement in Shizune's eyes underneath her stern expression  
"Here she is Sensei! She's the one who insulted me! Look she's not even wearing the school uniform"! Shizune rolled her eyes at Ami's turned back. "Sakura-Chan why aren't you wearing the uniform? Is it cause of what happened last night? Yup pretty much. Plus I thought it would be funny to watch someone try to get me in trouble".  
Ami must have completely ignored our conversation because she started whining again. "Look Sensei her tattoos are showing too. That's also against the rules. She should go to the head mistresses office! She's breaking several rules"! Shizune looked at me and silently asked if I wanted to handle it. I nodded and she walked away without so much as a bye Ami.  
I stood up from my seat and walked in a circle around her once. "It's such a shame. I assumed you were smarter that this Ami. Unfortunately it turns out that smart and slut just don't mix". The entire cafeteria was quiet now watching to see what I would do or say next. I heard her sharp intake of breath as she scrambled to find words for a decent comeback. "I told you to leave me alone or you would regret it didn't I? Seems like you don't read to well either".  
By now snickers were going through the otherwise silent cafeteria. "Before I show you exactly what I mean I'll let you in on a little secret. Do you know why Shizune just walked away without taking me with her"? Ami shook her head and looked confused.  
"No? Didn't think so. She did that because I won't get in trouble and it would be a waste if her time. Why? Because Tsunade is my level guardian. As I mentioned on my first day here. If anyone should be getting in trouble it should be you and your groupies. Why you ask? Because unlike me your clothes don't even fit".  
"Last time I checked you did not own Sasuke. So you have NO say in who can be his friend or not. He is a human being not an object for you to own. I'm in a good mood so I'll give you one more chance to leave me and everyone at this table alone and yes that goes for the guys and Itachi who isn't here as well. If you don't. Well let's just say it won't be pretty".  
After saying all that I was no longer hungry so I left and wondered up to the roof well aware of the seven pairs of eyes on my back.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We all stared at Sakura's retreating form as she disappeared into the crowd and out the doors. Her lunch was left on the table untouched.  
Ami seemed to take Sakura's words to heart and left with her group quickly. Sitting at a table far across the room shooting glares at the door Sakura had gone through.  
The rest of the day passed quickly without many glances of Sakura. She got a ride home from Hinata. Choosing not to go back to the base. Hinata came back about an hour later with a rolled up list. She told us it was from Sakura and Tsunade. It held the things we were all supposed to do in the upcoming weeks.  
Hinata handled the reservations for the Gala. Making sure that we had a big enough place to host the party. She placed Tenten's in charge of the guest list and invitations. Ino was in charge of decorations and food with Choji as a helper.  
The rest of us were placed under Ino's command as a the decoration committee. Yea right, in other words. Ino gets to boss us around and complain when something isn't perfect (which is exactly what she did). By the time we were done we all wanted to strangle Sakura's blond best friend and hide her body in a shallow grave, and I thought Naruto was annoying. As it turns out he's got nothing on the pretty blond.  
The week of the party people began pouring into Kanoha and to head quarters to check in with Tenten and then head to the hotel. The directors of the various branches stayed at the base though.  
I was rushing around helping with the last minute things and going on missions when I realized I hadn't seen Sakura very much. Since this crazy ness started I'd probably seen her maybe once. It turns out the only one who had seen her more than me was Hinata. She was also the only one who knew what Sakura was up to. The only problem was that she wouldn't say. Apparently Sakura had made her promise not to say anything. I don't think even Naomi knew. If she does she's doing a great job in hiding it.  
I'd taken to wondering around the halls just for something to do. All the preparations for the party tomorrow night were complete so I really had nothing to do now.  
I was just walking down the hall when I heard a pair of heals rapidly tapping across the linoleum behind me. I turned around and saw Sakura running towards me with a smile on her face and a glint in her eyes that just screamed she was up to no good.  
Sakura was wearing a white knee length spaghetti strapped dress with a pink woven belt adorned with wood beads painted white, pink, and green. On her fee were a pair of low healed sandals with straps that crisscrossed up her legs and tied a few inches under her knees with the bow in the back. Her bangs were pulled away from her face and held back with a white and green headband that sported a pink cherry blossom. The rest of her hair was pulled over her left shoulder and braided.  
The smile on her face got bigger when she caught sight of me. "Sasuke! Run, Tsunade us after me cause I ran away again". She grabbed my hand tugging me with her as she ran past. "Why are you running away from her"? I asked when curiosity got the best of me. "She's driving me crazy! Do you know what I've been subjected to these last few weeks"? I shook my head as we slowed down in front of the door that I'm pretty sure leads to the roof.  
"Ughh"! She groaned loudly and tugged the door open forcefully and stomped up the stairs. "She's had Shizune, Hinata, AND Naomi trying to teach me manners and go over every language I've been forced to learn since she adopted me! I'll have you know that I DO know manners, I just chose not to use them"!  
"I mean who wants to be all prim and proper ALL the time? Well let me tell you, NOT ME that's who! I finally managed to sneak away. Did you know that they've been forcing me to wear dresses while I do these stupid lessons"?  
She continued to rant but I could see the tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. Something told me she secretly loved all the attention she was getting since she rarely got it. "Did you know she threatened to call your mother in and have her beat some manners in me"?  
I did a double take when she said that. "She tried to pull my mother on you? Yup" she said laughing. "Your mother couldn't hurt a fly. She's as sweet as Hinata"! I had to laugh at this. She obviously hadn't ever seen my mother angry and I told her as much.  
We spent several hours talking and trading stories from when we were little and getting in trouble. Sakura I learned was a little terror when she was little. I had a new found respect for Tsunade.  
Sakura told me she was getting tired so I walked her back to her room and said goodnight. She kissed my check and said "thanks for spending the rest of the day with me Sasuke. I haven't had time to kick back and relax in a while". She gave me another smile before opening her room door and going inside shutting it softly behind her.

Sakura's P.O.V.

When I got inside my I saw Naomi, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata waiting for me. I had expected as much. Well might as well not delay my impending doom much longer. "Hi girls what are you guys up to? Wow says the girl who disappeared for six hours"! Ino said strangely calm but I could sense the irritation behind her words. I slipped off my shoes and flopped down on my bed face up.  
"Seriously Saks where did you disappear to? After you left Tsunade's office no one has been able to find you"! I thought back to the conversations with Sasuke and how we'd watched the sunset together. If you've never seen one I recommend it they are beautiful.  
"I was with Sasuke". I said simply. Ino gave me a pointed look. "We need more details forehead. You were gone practically all day"! She exclaimed exasperatedly. I rolled over onto my side and grabbed one of my pillows and hugged it to my chest.  
"We were talking on the roofs balcony and we watched the sun set together". Ino ignored the first part of my sentence and focused on the second thing I'd said just like I knew she would. She demanded every detail as Naomi pulled me up from the bed and shoved me into the bathroom with the order to shower. With much coaxing on her part I some what reluctantly told her every detail.  
After I got out of the shower Naomi threw me my pj's and then pushed me into the chair in front of the vanity. She grabbed a brush and the box of overnight curlers and rolled my hair up. After she finished she kicked everyone out and told me to go to bed since it was almost one thirty in the morning. She turned the lights out after telling me goodnight. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.  
This was a good thing since Ino woke me up at eight the next morning yelling at me to get my lazy ass out of bed. I glared and threw a pillow at her and rolled over. Apparently this did not sit well with her. As the next thing I knew two pairs of hands pulled the blankets off grabbed my ankles and pulled me into the floor. "Hey"! I cried as my but made contact with the not so comfy floor.  
"Get your last ass up Sakura! Since you decided to pull your little vanishing act yesterday we have to get your dress today now get up and get dressed. When I come back in twenty minutes you better be dressed or else"!  
It must have been because I was still half asleep but I got up and did as I was told. Hey do you want to find out what or else means? No? Didn't think so. I pulled on my comfy black jeans and my favorite long sleeved dark blue shirt that says 'rawr I'm a dinosaur' with a cute little picture (that I swear was drawn by a seven year old) of a dinosaur munching a cookie.  
I pulled one of those french barrettes over my hair curlers. If I take them out now Naomi will most likely decapitate me. I arranged my bangs and adjusted the cap to make it look like I'd just pulled my hair up into it. I slipped on my black flat boots and grabbed my dark blue hoodie.  
I may not feel the cold but I still have to act like I do. Don't want the humans to think I'm weird. I opened my door and saw the girls leaning against the wall waiting for me. "Good you're ready. Lets go"! Ino had a large smile on her face now. Just the thought if shopping makes her happy.  
With that said we headed down to the garage and the girls pillar into my red Ferrari as I slipped into the drivers seat. Naomi got in the front and Hinata, Ino, and Tenten climes in the back. "Where to Ino? The mall of course"!  
We probably went to almost every dress shop in the store. The girls just couldn't agree on a dress they all liked on me. They all had found dresses already. Ino had a purple knee length dress with off the shoulder sleeve that went down to her wrists. Hinata had a floor length dress that was lavender and a pearl white. It only had a shoulder strap with a swirling pin that had pearls and aquamarines.  
Naomi had gotten a red dress that was knee length and strapless. The back had a large diamond shape cut out if it and a sheer material sewn in that sparkled under the lights. Tenten's dress was also knee length and dark green hers tied behind her neck. It also had a light green sheer material sewn onto the skirt that sparkled with silver glitter.  
We wandered into the last store that sold formal dresses. I was just about ready to give up at this point but I dutifully followed Ino anyway as she pulled dressed off the rack. She had gotten a size able arm load when one dress caught my eye. It was an onyx color and I instantly thought of Sasuke's eyes. It was the same color! "Ino! Hey Ino look at this"! I pulled the dress down a be showed it to her. I watched as her eyes instantly lit up and she put all the dress shed pulled back before coming over to me. She pulled it down and held it up to me.  
The dress fell to the floor and had one off the shoulder sleeve on the right side. The left side of the dress was cinched and had a pin much like Hinata's. only this one had black diamonds. Ino studied the dress carefully before saying "it's perfect! Go try it on, lets see how it fits"!  
Ino's enthusiasm was contagious and I couldn't help but be excited as I pulled it on. The dress fit perfectly. Almost like a second skin. It was even big enough to accommodate my large chest.  
I walked out of the dressing room and over to the girls. I had to hold the dress up a bit as it was a little too long but that's nothing a pair of high heals can't fix. I was met with instant approvals from the girls. I noticed Ino rapidly tapping on her phone and a devious smile on her face. What is she up to? I didn't get a chance to ask my question when she took me back to the dressing room and told me to put my clothes on while she went and got the dress for me.  
I tossed her my wallet over the door before she could ask for it. I hear her say thanks as she walked away. A few minutes later I was dressed and we headed out to the food court for lunch before continuing our shopping. Now we just had to find accessories and shoes before our nail appointment at three. Since its only noon we still have a few hours.  
Ino planned ahead and booked our appointments at the salon here in the mall. We decided to get a pizza for lunch and since Naomi is a vegetarian we got her a cheese pizza. She shared it with me since I love cheese pizza.  
After we were done eating we threw our trash away and headed to the next store with Ino leading the way. Why fight over where to go when she already knows the best places? She fights dirty and is not afraid to pull a little blackmail on you.  
So we walked into this really beautiful store. The floor was white marble and had swirls of silver in it. There was a beaded chandelier hanging in the middle of the store. The clothes, shoes, and accessories were speedster by color, size, and style.  
Ino tugged me over to the side with silver and gold. She looked over everything and glanced at me occasionally before deciding she didn't like anything over there. Next we went over to the pink section she immediately pulled out a dark pink necklace. The chain was silver and held a pink diamond in the center of an onyx petaled cherry blossom.  
Naomi came over to us with three pairs of shoes. Each if them were a different shade of red. The first was a dark red with a four inch heal. It had an ankle strap that tied on the side. The second pair was a three inch heal and a shade lighter than her dress. It was also a peep toe and made of leather. The last pair was a scarlet red and had a flower jeweled on the twisted part that went over the toes. These were five inch heals. "I can't decide. I like them all. Which pair Sakura"? I really liked the first ones but I could see she was leaning towards the last choice.  
"The scarlet ones. They would suit you best". A dazzling smile lit her face and I knew I had told her the right thing". She hurried off and Ino spoke even though I'd thought she wasn't paying attention. "I liked the first choice too but that's just me. You picked well for her Sakura. The scarlet ones really do suit her better".  
Ino resumed looking at jewelry and eventually found a hair clip that matched the necklace. It was a black cherry blossom with a dark pink center. "There I found your accessories now you go find your shoes. I need to find my own stuff ya know".  
I wandered over to the shoes trying to stick to the color scheme Ino had picked for me. I saw several pairs of shoes that I liked but none of them were black enough to go with my dress. I was about to give up and go look at the dark pink shoes when a pair caught my eye.  
There at the bottom of the shelf sat a pair of five inch heals with crisscrossing straps. They were a deep black and had glitter. It looked like someone had crushed up black diamonds and sprinkled it over the shoes. They were gorgeous. So I grabbed them and tried them on. Another perfect fit. I swear I think the shopping fairy is looking out for me or something. I've never had such good much shopping before.  
Two hours later everything was paid for and we decided to take this stuff back to the car and lock them in my trunk. Ino wanted to do more shopping but we only had thirty minutes of free time left before we needed to make our way to the salon. So we just grabbed some coffee instead. Much to Ino's displeasure.  
We got to the salon right on time and were asked to sign in. Some of the girls from our school were there. Including Ami and her slut crew. I gathered from the glares on their faces they hadn't made appointments in advance and were now stuck waiting for an available spot.  
The girl who did my nails and toes was named Tami. She liked to talk and asked me where I got my hair done. She apologized profusely when I told her it was natural. She also asked me what I was getting my nails done for. I told her and upon learning this she asked what color my dress and accessories were.  
I told her about the unusual cherry blossom my friend found and the color it was. She nodded her head while painting my nails the dark pink color. After that was dry she took a thin nail brush and a bottle of onyx and drew a cheery blossom on them. Each one varied in size but was totally unique. "No two flowers are the same so why should the ones on your nails be"? She told me cheerfully as she placed my feet in a relaxing lavender and rose wash.  
After twenty minutes she pulled my feet out and rubbed lotion with the same sent into my feet. Then she painted them the same black and tipped them in the pink. I was done at the same times as the others so we all left together. On the way out I saw Ami still sitting there. So I decided to do something nice for her. I turned around and went back to Tami. She was sitting at her table reading a magazine and looking totally bored.  
"Her Tami"? She looked up quickly and a smile graced her face. "Sakura! Is something wrong? You didn't ruin your nails did you? No nothing like that", I assured her quickly. "Actually I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Sure, sure what is it"? I told her to follow me and took her to where Ami was sitting. She didn't see us approach because she was too busy glaring at the floor. The girls watched me curiously. Waiting to see what would happen. Naomi had a knowing smile on her face.  
I told Tami about Ami and how long she'd been waiting with her friends. Tami immediately went over to Ami and spoke with her a minute. She gestured to me and Ami looked over surprise written on her face. I waved good bye and left with the girls.  
Ino asked me why I did that and I told her I just felt like it. Naomi just looked at me. She knew why I did that but she wouldn't tell a soul. She never did.  
We finally made it back to my room and I took off my clothes and hat. I slipped on shirts and a tank top before Naomi pushed me into the chair I front of the vanity again. She started unrolling the curlers carefully and Ino joined her after plugging in her iPod and straightener as well as my curling iron.  
Kelly Clarkson's song Already Gone came through the speakers as they worked. Once my hair was curler free Ino pulled most of my hair up and twisted it up into an updo. A few random curls hung down over my shoulder when she was done. Even curled my hair fell down to the top of my waist. She grabbed the straightener as pulled my bangs to the side and made them fluffy.  
After that was all done Hinata took over and did my make up. She mad my eyes all smoky and painted my lips dark pink. When I was done I helped the others with hair and make up.  
Ino's hair was mostly straight with the edges and tips lightly curled. The bangs that usually covered her eye were pulled away and pinned back with a headband that was purple. Her make up was light purple with black eyeliner.  
Tenten was forced to lose her buns but insisted on having her hair at least partially up. Her hair was actually very long. About as long as Hinata's. I did her hair. When I was finished you couldn't tell where one of the many braids ended and the other began. They were all twisted together and had green ribbons woven in. She had green eyeshadow and clear lipgloss to make her naturally pink lips shine.  
Naomi had a French braid going sideways on the back of her scalp that ended under her left ear. The rest of it was tightly curled and fell over her right shoulder. She had red eyeshadow and light pink lipgloss.  
Hinata's hair was made to look like she wore a crown. She had two thin braids circling her head. The rest was loosely curled and fell down her back her bangs fell across her head like they usually did. She had a mixture of lavender and light blue eyeshadow with clear gloss on her lips.  
We had an hour left before we had to be their to welcome the guests so without further delay we pulled on our dresses. Helping zip each other up and strap on our shoes.  
The guys weren't coming until later so we didn't have to wait for them. We slipped into the limo and sped off to the hall that Hinata had reserved and Ino had spent the past two weeks decorating with the guys.

* * *

I'm sorry guys I must end it here! Please don hate me! This chapter is going to be in two parts because it's so long. I'll be posting the second part soon. Sorry if you think Sakura seemed a little OOC this chapter. As always reviews are more than welcome but please no flames. If you don't like it then don't read it, it's as simple as that. Well now that its four in the morning I'm going to bed. Goodnight my lovely rrefers and thanks for your continued support!

-Sasusaku993 Out-


	10. Chapter 10 Plan of Action and a Party P2

Hey people nice to see you again! Hope you guys weren't too disappointed about the whole two part thing. That was just so you wouldn't be overwhelmed by a ridiculously long chapter! I don't want you guys to fall over with anime swirls in your eyes! That would be just terrible. Now today for the disclaimer an...

Tobi: It's Tobi'a turn right? Tobi wants to take his turn now!

Author: *sigh* Yes Tobi it's your turn. Please present the usual.

Tobi: Yea! Okay Tobi will now give the summary!

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: Very good Tobi. Now if you do the disclaimer right I'll give you a cookie.

Tobi: Yea, Tobi likes cookies! Author-Sempai does not own Tobi or the rest of the Naruto cast. She also does not own the original plot line Tobi is from. She does own the character Naomi-Chan as well as this plot line.

Author: Great! Now here's your cookie!

Tobi: Waaahhhhhhhhhhh! Garaa stole my cookie! Make him give it back!

Author: *gives Tobi another cookie who munches it happily* Garaa! You're not supposed to be here yet! Now my readers won't be surprised when you make your grand entrance! Well at least those who read my ram lungs won't. Never mind lets just get on with the story. *sighs and rubs hands on her temple*

* * *

Chapter 10 Plan of Action and a Party Part 2

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I knew the girls left already. We had heard them outside my room talking as they passed. Apparently they had to be there before us. At least according to Ino they did. Whatever I had a bigger problem to worry about. Ino had sent us a message telling us what color their dresses were and that we had to coordinate. Whatever if it keeps the fangirls off I don't care.

That wasn't the problem. Not by a long shot. Nope the problem was that Naruto wanted to wear a bright orange tux. What the hell? I told Shikamaru, Neji, and Itachi that I was done trying to reason with him. They had to do it. Hey you try arguing with a perpetual moron for an hour and see how it goes.

I couldn't take his arguing anymore. "Dobe, Hinata isn't wearing orange. Therefore you cant wear orange! We're supposed to coordinate with the girls, now go change". He looked like he wanted to argue so I came up with a threat. One I knew would scare him. "If you don't I'll call Sakura".

He visibly gulped and hurried into the bathroom. Grabbing the black suit with the lavender tie on the way. Neji smirked while Itachi just shook at Naruto's antics.

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom with his tie in a knotted mess. None if us could fix it. That means one of the girls would have to fix it. Probably Sakura, she's good at fixing stuff like that. "Alright time to go. If we don't leave now we'll be late".

We filed out my door and down the stairs to the garage where the limo was just pulling up. We jumped in and headed to the party.

It didn't take long to arrive. What did take awhile was getting to the entrance. A line of cars were ahead of us. So it took ten minutes for the limo to creep forward. A guy in a gold vest opened the door and let us out.

I walked inside and immediately searched for the familiar head of pink hair. It was hard to find her since she was short and the room was crowded. Unfortunately a crowd of girls started following me. They giggled like a bunch of airheads every time I looked around. I also noticed that there were girls from school. Ami was among them. I decided to do my best to avoid her at all costs. I don't want Sakura to start a fight with her because she's to stupid to listen to her.

Finally I spotted Sakura near the far wall with Tsunade and a blond guy. I could see the irritation on her face. Whoever it was she was talking to was really irritating her. I walked to her with the intention of rescuing her. As soon as I moved past the crowd I stopped in my tracks. Sakura had always been beautiful to me, but now? That word just didn't do her justice.

She was wearing one of my colors. The color of my eyes to be exact. That deep black onyx color. Tsunade was wearing an amber colored dress that tied behind her neck and reached the floor and had a slit up the side stopping just above the knee. Surprisingly her hair was not in the two pigtails. She had her hair pulled up in an elegant bun.

Hopefully Tsunade won't mind if I steal her away.

I walked over to them and waited to be noticed. Sakura smiled at me and I could see the relief in her eyes. She turned her attention to the blond guy to address him. "Daniel-Sama, if I may. This is Sasuke Uchiha he's a friend and teammate of mine". She said in flawless english. "Sasuke this is Daniel. The director of the American branch in New York". I stuck my hand out and Daniel shook it. I saw that he was unhappy that Sakura had brought me in to the conversation.

"Sakura I'm sorry to pull you away, but there is a problem that requires your attention". Alarm went off in her green eyes. She immediately turned to Daniel to excuse herself. "Daniel-Sama I'm sorry but please excuse me. A problem has come up and I must see to it. Of course". He replied grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles.

Sakura took her hand back as soon as possible without seeming rude. She wrapped her arm around mine and whispered in my ear. "Is there really a problem or did you just come to rescue me"? I smirked at the wry grin gracing her pink mouth. "Sort of, the Dobe forgot how to tie his tie and now it's in a knotted mess that none of us can undo. Would you help him fix it"?

"I'd dance on my hands if it means getting away from Daniel. He's such a pervert. No wonder Naomi hates him so much. The only reason Shishou didn't strangle him is because there are too many witnesses". I chuckled at this.

"So where is Naruto-Baka anyways? Hanging around the guys trying no to let Hinata see him yet. He doesn't want her to know how much of an idiot he is yet". She started giggling as we stopped in front of the guys. They all looked a little mesmerized by her. Except Naruto who hadn't glanced up yet. He was still messing with his tie trying to fix it. Unfortunately he was just making it worse

"Honestly Naruto! Can't you do anything right? Well come here and I'll fix it. He finally looked up and saw Sakura. "Wow Sakura-Chan you look so pretty"! He shouted catching the attention of the girls who'd been following me. They started glaring daggers at Sakura who flushed from the compliment. "Thank you Naruto. You're sweet. Now come here so I can fix your tie".

He stepped forward rubbing his head sheepishly while Sakura tugged and pulled on the knot. Her slim fingers quickly pulled it out and tied it right. Then she smacked Naruto on the head and told him to quit being such a doofus.

"Alright now that this is all fixed go find Hinata and ask her to dance. I'll cue the band to begin". She brushed by me as she went. Her dress swished and swayed around her legs as she walked. Giving me a small view of her sparkly shoes. No wonder she's taller than usual. She come up to my chin now.

"Wow Sasuke your date looks hot"! Naruto exclaimed after he thought Sakura was no longer in hearing range. The idiot forgot about her vampiric hearing. She turned around and glared at Naruto. He gulped and ran off to find Hinata.

"I guess we should find the other girls. Itachi I saw Naomi over by the director from China earlier. Go find her". He gave me a nod and set off in the direction I'd pointed out.

Hinata's P.O.V.

Oh man I can't believe I got speedster from everyone. Now I'm stuck talking to the group if hunters from Australia. They speak english with a heavy accent. I'm so glad Sakura made me study the languages with her when we were little

I finally spotted Naruto. He was coming towards me with a big grin on his face. He was also wearing lavender. The color matched that of my dress. Now I'm confused. None of the guys saw our dresses so it has to be a coincidence right? It has to be.

He reached us then and being the loud and happy person he is, greeted the three Australians loudly. "HI! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it"! I couldn't help it. My hand smacked against my forehead as I shook it in shame.

"I'm so sorry Chloe, Lily, Joshua, Aiden. Please forgive my friend. He is always like this. Please don't apologize Hinata. He seems like a nice guy". Lily leaned in close to me. "You like him don't you Hinata"? I felt my face heat up and watched her smile in satisfaction.

Lily was very pretty. She had violet eyes, very tan skin, and caramel highlighted blond hair. She was wearing a strapless white dress that flowed down to the floor. It had a slit that came all the way up to just under her thigh. Her blond hair was short and fell to her shoulder in crazy curls.

Chloe was a more reserved person. She was still nice but didn't talk as much as Lily. Chloe has long black hair that falls to the middle of her back and is pin straight. She has gray eyes and is wearing a dark violet dress. The dress fall to her knees in the back and stops two inches above them in the from. The dress is also strapless.

Chloe is also wearing elbow length coves with a violet ribbon crisscrossing down it to tie in a bow at her wrists.

Aiden is a fairly talkative guy. He has pale blond hair. It long and straight. It falls into his eyes just brushing his eyelashes. It pairs perfectly with his bright blue eyes. He's wearing a black suit with a white tie to match Lily's dress.

Joshua is a quiet person much like Sasuke is. He says very little and his face is aways expressionless. He has long black hair that falls to his shoulder and is slightly wavy. His eyes are like Sakura's though. Bright green orbs that hold many secrets. He's wearing a black suit with a black and violet tie.

"Hinata your friend is trying to get your attention"! Lily said bringing me out of my thought. I felt my face heat up because I hadn't been paying attention. I accidentally switched to Japanese in my embarrassment. "Gomenasai! Nani, Naruto-Kun"?

The group laughed lightly at my antics and I felt my cheeks darken. Anymore and I'm going to pass out. "Hinata-Chan! Would you like to dance with me? Sakura said she would start the music right about now". Right on cue the band started up and people grabbed a partner. So I gave Naruto my hand. He smiled brightly and lead me away calling a bye over his shoulder to the group we left behind.

Ino's P.O.V.

Tsunade had sent me to converse with our guests from Mexico. Felicia, Sophia, Jose, and Alex. Good thing Spanish is one of my best languages. Although that turned out to be unnecessary. They spoke Japanese quiet well. If you ignore the slight accent.

Felicia and Sophia are actually twins. They both have caramel colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. The are practically identical. If you disregard a few things. Like the fact that Felicia has blue and green highlights in her hair and Sophia has red and pink highlights in hers.

Felicia was wearing a blue dress with long sleeves that had a loop for her middle fingers. Her dress had a puffy skirt that stopped above her knees. She had also pulled her hair up into an elegant bun. She almost looked like a ballerina with the way she dressed. According to her sister ballet was one of her hobbies, when she wasn't slaying vampires, and she'd even won a few competitions.

Sophia was more of the all around dancer. She was good at all kinds of dancing but she left ballet to her sister. Her dress was like her sisters except it was red. Her hair was down and wavy with bangs swept to the side.

Jose had black eyes and short spiky hair. He wore a black suit with a green tie. He liked to paint when he had free time. He was a rather quiet person like Hinata just without the shyness.

Alex was a person like Itachi. Quiet and reserved. Long straight brown hair that fell past his shoulders and stormy blue eyes. He did speak some what and was quite funny.

Sakura had finally started the music so I excused myself and went to find my dance partner.

Tenten's P.O.V.

I actually got lucky. I found Neji, he was trying to hide from fan girls. I don't know how they are here but Ami and her crew are here. They must be in families loosely connected to the Assassins.

Two of the girls were currently smothering him in a corner. They each had their arms wrapped around one of his and were currently playing tug-o-war with him. As if sensing my presence he looked up at me. Relief and desperation clear in his pearly orbs. He wanted to get away from those girls as soon as possible. Guess I better step in and lend a hand.

"Neji! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you". (Totally not a lie!) I unwound the girls arms from his, ignoring the glares sent my way and pulled Neji with me away. "Thanks for getting me away from them. Why were you looking for me"?

I giggled at him. Oh this was amusing indeed. "I figured you were being over run with fangirls so I thought I'd rescue you".

He didn't reply as the music started up and he pulled me to the dance floor saying. "Come dance with me Tenten". I nodded as he pulled me along.

Sakura's P.O.V.

There! Now the music is going. Now I just have to find a dance partner. Naomi was dancing with Sasuke so that option is out. Naruto and Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, and Neji and Tenten. That last one really surprised me.

So I stood off to the side waiting when i felt a tap on my shoulder. "Sakura, why aren't you dancing"? I whipped my head around at the sound of a familiar deep baritone. Garaa stood there with his smirk waiting for a reply. He wore a black suit and tie. His red hair still as messy as ever.

"Panda-Kun"! I yelled excitedly as I attacked him with a hug. He spun me around in a small circle before setting me on my feet. "What are you doing here? Last I checked Shishou told me you guys couldn't make it! Are Tenari and Kankuro here as well"? I asked looking around for them without waiting for an answer.

He grabbed my hand, reclaiming my attention. "Why don't you come dance with me and find out"? He pulled me towards the dancing couples. Spinning me around making my dress flare out a bit before claiming my hand and placing one lightly on my back.

We began to move across the floor gracefully weaving in and out of the others dancing till we were at the center. "To answer your first question. Originally we couldn't come because of another conflicting matter that fell through last week. Tsunade knew we were coming, but we asked her not to tell you as a surprise. Temari and Kankuro are here as well. Temari is currently raiding the bar for a drink. We managed to force her in a dress and she hated it. Said the only reason she did it was so she could see you. Kankuro is behind you trying to sneak up on you". That was interesting. So he was still determined to scare the living day lights out of me. I felt someone behind me now and a smile slid across my face as I greeted him.

"Hi Kankuro! How are you"? Garaa released me and I spun around to face Kankuro. He immediately took my hand and continued the dance. This all went smoothly as though it had been choreographed.

I talked with him for a while until the song ended before setting off in search of Temari. I finally found her over by the bar sulking.

"Temari you shouldn't be sad cause I'm here now"! She looked up and immediately smiled. "Sakura-Chan! You're hear now everything's perfect"! Temari stood up from her chair with a slight teeter. How many drinks did she have? Temari turned around completely and I took in her attire. Her dress was two shades of gray. The top of it was a dark gray going down to her middle before fading to the paler gray at the bottom. The dress was strapless and the material covering her chest twisted. Her eyes were done up with smoky make up like mine but with gray instead of black. Gray glitter dusted her face lightly making her skin sparkle beautifully. Her right arm was wrapped with a crisscrossing ribbon that started at her shoulder and tied on her wrist.

A slit went up the front of her dress stoping just below her thigh. separating the ruffled layers. The dress went down to the floor. She wore a pair of heals in a shade if gray that was so pale that it could pass for white. Her hair wasn't in her usual four ponytail style. Instead in brushed her shoulders in loose curls.

"Temari how many drinks have you had"? She seemed to think for a while before shrugging her shoulders and muttering that she had no clue. I sighed before searching around for her brothers and spotting Garaa.

A very familiar girl with purple black hair hovered around him. Along with other girls that I recognized. Holy shit! I thought once I recognized her. That's Ami! What the fuck is she doing here? I shook that off. Temari needed to be taken home. She was to drunk off her ass to be of any help at the meeting later on tonight.

I approached them quickly. Ignoring the looks of surprise when they noticed and recognized me. "Garaa, Temari Kia completely wasted. She needs to go home or something. Would you pl..."

I was cut off when I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around. I was thrown off when that same person gave me a tight hug. The only thing going through my mind was. What. The. Hell?

I glanced down and saw the purple haired girl. I felt my eyes get wider as she continued to hug me. Is this some sort of prank or something?

She finally released me and took a step back. Her cheeks were dusted lightly with pink. I looked her up and down expecting her to be dressed inappropriately only to be surprised.

Ami was wearing a floor length dark blue dress that bordered on being purple. It had one off the shoulder sleeve that was long and went all the way down to her wrist. The other was also off the shoulder stopped at her elbow. The dress had a sweat heart neckline that showed a small amount of cleavage with out being too much.

Her dress hugged her down to her waist where it flowed like water down the floor from there. A small slit up to her knee showed off the shoes she wore. Sparkly deep blue heals with two crossing straps holding them on to her feet.

I looked back up to her face and saw a genuine smile grace her face and an innocent glint to her black eyes. "Sakura thank you soo much for what you did earlier. No one has ever done something like that for me before. Without your help we would have been late to the party".

I returned her kind smile with one of my own. "Please don't take this the wrong way or anything, but how did you get here? This is a very private party". She giggled lightly at my confused expression. "My daddy is the owner of this hall. He rented it to your organization with the agreement that me and my friends could attend in his place. He had business in Europe. So when he can't go to a party I go in his place"!

Now I was really confused but not by her presence. What happened to her mean and bitchy personality? I realized that Garaa was about to leave and it wasn't to deal with his sister. I hadn't finished my explanation yet. "Please excuse me Ami, I must speak with Garaa for a moment. I'll be right back please wait here".

She gave a perky okay and I hurried to catch up with Garaa. "Garaa! Wait, your sister! I know he called over his shoulder. I'm getting Kankuro to take her home I want to stay for a while longer. Okay", I said turning back to Ami only to find her gone.

I frowned. I thought she was going to wait. Guess she got bored oh well. I shrugged looking around the room for someone to talk to when I spotted Daniel. He was looking around, searching for someone. I knew all to well it was either me or Naomi.

I looked around in a panic searching for someone, anyone to help me out when I felt someone snag me by my waist and drag me into the crowd of dancers. I started to freak out thinking Daniel had found me, when an all to familiar scent filled the air.

" Sasuke..."

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Naomi had gone off to talk with Itachi shortly after I had finished dancing with her. After Sakura had left fangirls had swarmed me. Some from my school and some from the different branches in America. How irritating.

I tried to look for Sakura hoping she was free but she was with some redhead. They seemed well acquainted when he spun her around in a hug. I wonder who that is. I thought trying to fight off the slight sting of jealousy I felt because he got to dance with her first.

After a while I lost sight of her. I cursed her short height and got the feeling that she often did that as well. After ten minutes of searching and dodging fangirls (I.e. hiding XD) I found her.

She seemed to be panicking. I picked that up from the tensing of her shoulders and her clenching hands. Then I spotted that Daniel guy. She was trying to find something to do so she could avoid him.

I smirked why not give her a hand? I moved swiftly from my spot and grabbed her waist tugging her with me into the throng of dancers. I grabbed her hand and spun her around once and brought her in close.

She looked panicked at first but seemed to relax when her startled eyes landed on me. She sighed as she stepped closer and rested her forehead against my chest. "Sasuke..." She pulled back and looked at me with a genuine smile. "Boy am I glad you showed up. I don't want to talk to Daniel again. He creeps me out. Well I guess I'll just have to keep you here all night then won't I"? I asked bringing her closer as I started dancing with her. A pretty blush coated her cheeks and she looked down.

I spun her around then before bringing her back in closer than before. "Who was that you danced with earlier Sakura? Who? Garaa? Oh that's right you haven't met him yet. He's from the director from the Suna branch. He's an old friend if mine. He said he was going to stay longer so maybe I'll introduce you later".

After a few more dances we wondered over to the bar and got a few drinks. As the hour drew closer to midnight people began to leave and I dragged Sakura back to the dance floor for one last dance before she acted as a host again. As Tsunade's apprentice she had to do it.

The music was slower and we weren't talking. Just staring in each others eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol Sakura had drank but the next thing I knew she was pulling away as the song ended and stumbled. Someone had pushed into her on their way out and thrown her off balance.

I caught her and spun her around so it looked like I dipped her. Sakura's eyes were wide open now. Her cheeks reddened under the heavy blush blossoming across her face. We stayed that way for a long time. When I unconsciously leaned in to her.

My lips brushed across hers once, twice, three times before she reached up and slipped her hands around my neck, bringing my face back down.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she pressed her full pink lips to mine. I felt a sort of fire erupt in my veins as pleasure shot through me. Still keeping my lips against Sakura's I brought her back to an upright position.

I tightened my grip on her waist because she was now standing on her toes to reach me. I'm not sure how much time passed but eventually Sakura pulled away. A soft pink blush decorated her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-Kun, but I have to go now. Shishou wants me to say goodbye to the families that came who aren't staying for the meeting". Sakura didn't seem to notice the suffix she'd added to my name, but I did and so did the people standing behind me.

I watched her walk away. Hands at her sides lightly curled into fists. It was almost like she didn't want to leave me. "DAMN TEME! That was some kiss! Who knew you had it on you"? Naruto yelled from behind me. The other guys smirked and the girls were smiling. "Shut up Dobe". I said as I walked away from them a smirk of my own in place as I walked over to the far door in a corner of the ballroom.

There was a meeting room big enough a few doors down to hold all of us as we discussed our plans for the looming fight with Madara that stood on the horizon.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

Two hours after the civilian guests had departed we all stood in a large room that held a small stage and a projector that was perfect for what we had to do.

Sakura was the first to speak. Retelling her story for the other hunters to hear.

Many looked very interested and had many questions but she put that off for now saying that they should come to her with any questions. Now we needed to proceed with what we had been working on for the last few weeks.

"Why should we help you"? The director from Ireland asked. She had a point. The others didn't have to help but it would be appreciated. I was about to make that point when Sakura made another.

"You should help because we asked for it. Without my ancestors none of this would be in existence today. You owe me and I'm here to collect on that debt. Not only that but you wouldn't even know about Madara if he still held me captive, I joined him, or died". She just scoffed and proclaimed her to be a little girl.

Sakura was getting angry now I could now an idiot could see that. She slammed her fist into the table and made a huge dent. Silence immediately fell over the groups. "If you do not help then you can consider your alliance with us OVER! My parents worked their asses off to ensure that the children of the future would live in a safe world. Fuck I've risked my ass countless times to help someone else. If you pull out now not only will I never lift a finger to help you ill see to it that no one does that us part of the alliance"!

She took a deep breath trying to keep her temper in check. I no longer felt like I had anything to say. Sakura had everything under control so I let her tare into the ones who were more than a little hesitant to join in and help us.

"Make your choice now Fiona. We haven't time to waist. Those of yo who are hesitant need to chose. It's time for you to decide where it is you stand. You're either with us or against us. Make your choice".

The three American branches declared they would lend their help immediately. I wasn't surprised that Daniel had given his help. Stella stood up and walked over to Sakura. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "I remember your mother Sakura. She was a strong woman who wasn't afraid to fight for what she believed in. You have not lived as long as her but you hold the same wisdom she did. I will help you".

In the end the Irish did not agree to help and left quickly. The Italians, Sweden's, French, Italians, Germans, Turkish, Hindi, Portuguese, Koreans, Persians, Thailand's, Dutch, Czech, and Creoles left. They didn't want to fight a battle they could possibly loose.

Even with them gone I still felt we stood a chance. It was now very late so we decided to pick up the meeting again tomorrow evening when people had gotten some rest.

Sakura left quickly with her friends. She was seething that so many people were turning their backs on her. Her parents had been there when they needed help and now that we needed it more than ever they refused to help.

It was always best to let her Naomi talk to her when she was this mad. She was the only one who had a prayer of calming Sakura down so she wouldn't do something drastic.

I just hope that tomorrow will bring her some closure. This was a major blow to her parents in Sakura's eyes. She felt they were disrespecting them by doing this. I tried not to dwell on it as I went to bed. Why am i feeling so uneasy? I have a bad feeling but I can't figure it out. Maybe it will go away if I sleep.

* * *

That's the end of chapter ten people! Sorry i meant for it to be longer but my original version got deleted. Oh well i like this version better anyways. I hope you did too. I wonder why Tsunade feels so uneasy? Also what happened to Ami and her friends? Hmm, definitely something to think about. Don't ya think? Stay tuned to find out! As always leave me a review and tell me what ya think! Please no flames. Don't like it? Well then don't read it! Simple as that! If you have a question don't be afraid to ask it! That's all I have for now!

-SasuSaku993 out-


	11. Chapter 11 Memories Can't be Forgotten

Hey people here is chapter 11. It's happened once again. All my work was deleted and I was almost done with this chapter so I am forced to rewrite it. I just hope it's as good as the original version was. The way I had this one going was very good. This easily would have been my favorite chapter. So I will try to get as close as possible to how it was. Pleas bear with me. Thank you. Today to introduce our summary and disclaimer we have one (very hungover) Temari Subaku. Temari? If you'll come out now?  
Temari: Ugh can you not be soo loud? Turn down the brights will ya? I have a huge migraine. Anyways here's the summary  
Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.  
Temari: Author does not own me or the original Naruto cast. She does own all the characters who appear from all the different branches of the Assassins as well as this story line and is responsible for making me get drunk.  
Author: *sweat drops*

* * *

Chapter 11 Memories That Can't be Forgotten

Sakura's P.O.V

It had been a few hours after Shishou had sent everyone to bed and still sleep ha not claimed me. Thoughts if what had happened three long hours ago swirled in my mind. I knew then that I wouldn't get any sleep tonight. If I can't sleep there is no need to stay in bed.  
I got up and headed to my bathroom to take a shower. Letting the hot water work at the tense muscles in my back to help me relax. After that was done I wandered over to my closet. The dress I had worn immediately caught my eye as slid the sliding doors open. I smiled as I moved to a more appropriate place in my walk in closet. It went to he back of the section that contained formal dresses. I stepped over to my shirts and grabbed a black tank top. Then I grabbed my knee high heeled boots. I tossed them on my bed and walked over my dresser and pulled out a black bra and matching underwear set. I slipped them on as I grabbed a black mini skirt skirt and black short shorts.  
I pulled on my clothes and looked for a pair of socks. My black and white striped socks that came up a few inches past my knee caught my eye. So I grabbed those and yanked them on and then my boots.  
Turning to my mirror I noticed the state of my hair. Not pretty. It was still wet and tangled. I turned my blow dryer on and grabbed my brush. My hair is naturally straight so I didn't bother with that. I just grabbed to hair ties and put it in my usual style.  
I started wearing my hair like this for a reason. People told me I acted to much like Shishou and they said I had a terrible temper and attitude just like her. So to spite them I grew my hair back out and wore it like this.  
I remember my mother telling me that I was beautiful with my long hair so I promised my self that I would never cut it. That had changed when I was in a mission five years ago. A stupid vampire had gotten cocky. He thought it was funny to mess with me. Somehow he got under my guard and instead of killing me he cut my hair off. My blood boiled thinking about it even now after all these years.  
I shook it off and tossed my dirty clothes in the hamper and hung my damp goal in my bathroom before coming out and making my bed satisfied that everything was neat. I opened the door and silently stepped out into the hall turning the lights off and closing the door.  
I didn't need to worry about my footsteps waking anyone. One of the perks of being a vampire? You have unrivaled grace and sense of balance. No one can hear you walk even if you wear heels. A fact that constantly mad Ino jealous.  
I decided to get some training done so I headed down tho the training room. My acute hearing picked up sounds coming from one of the rooms. I thought everyone was asleep. Might as well see who it is.  
I opened the door and stepped onto the concrete floor. Letting my heel click against it so I wouldn't scare the people inside. They looked up startled, guess they didn't expect anyone else to be up either. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you". I spoke to the four occupants of the room. I was speaking in Japanese so I hoped they understood me. The two guys against the wall nodded while both girls grinned as they stood up from their fighting position. They each held katanas and I gathered they'd been fighting against each other.  
I took this opportunity to look at them. Both girls were identical. If you discount the colors of the highlights in their hair. One had blue and green. The other had red and pink. The two guys against the wall were different from each other. One of them reminded me of Itachi. That one had brown hair that fell to his shoulders and the other had short brown hair.  
"I didn't think anyone else would be up. I'm Sakura who are you guys"? The twins were Felicia and Sophia. Jose was the one with short hair and Alex the one who reminded me of Itachi.  
The girls and I started talking about anything and somehow ended up on the subject of tattoos. Sophia asked about mine seeing the two visible stars on my shoulder. I told her there were more than that. "How many tattoos do you have and why so many"?  
"Each one means something to me. The stars represent the family members that I had and lost. Can we see them"? Felicia asked. I gestured them forward as I turned around. Moving my hair over my shoulders and pulling up my shirt once they were close. The back of my bra was sheer and the silver stars that were partially covered could still me seen.  
"Why stars"? Sophia asked. A small smile crossed my face as I remembered the story my mother told me she I was little. She told me when a person dies they become a star and that is why the sky has so many. There was also something else that went with the story but I couldn't remember it anymore. It had been so long since I'd heard it.  
"Wow this is so pretty". Felicia said and I could feel her fingers lightly tracing the crescent moon on my back and side. She stopped suddenly leaning closer as if trying to read something. "Are these names"? I whipped my head around to look at her. No one has been able to find the carefully hidden names. Even I have trouble locating them sometimes and I'm the one who chose where they go.  
"You can see them? They are names. Everyone who is important to me can be found on the moon somewhere. As I thought about it I realized that wasn't entirely true. The guys weren't on there. I'll have to add them soon. After I asked them of course. When I got the girls names done I asked them first.  
She called out names and I told her who that person was. "Hey we met a person called Ino last night"! She said excitedly. I confirmed that it was the same person when they described her. The whole time she was doing this I prayed she wouldn't fin one name. Then Sophia spoke up. She'd finished counting stars and wanted to know about the four biggest ones. "The one at the tip of the crescent moon is for my mother. The one half way down is for my father.  
I hoped she wouldn't press me about the last big one on my shoulder. Felicia seemed to understand there was something I didn't want to talk about as she was no longer looking for names. Sophia asked anyways. She really wanted to know. Then she spotted the dates on my lower back. "What are these dates for"? I sighed heavily.  
"The one on the bottom is the date of my families death. The one on top was supposed to be my little brothers birthday". At this Felicia's eyes went wide and her hands covered her mouth. She had put two and two together. The date on the bottom came two weeks before that of my little brothers birthday.  
"It was two weeks before he was supposed to be born. He never had a chance. When they came they killed my mother and twin sister first". Tears silently rolled down my cheeks now. "I'm sorry Sakura I didn't mean to make you cry you don't have to tell me about the two stars if you don't want too". I shook my head. I should tell them.  
I've spent most of my life running form my past instead of facing it. It's time to finally share my story with someone. No more running. If I don't face my past I'll never be able to move on. Which means when I'm done hear I need to share my story with one other person in particular.  
"I had two sisters. My older sister Yumi and my younger twin sister by four minutes Saki. We always would get into the worst sort of trouble together. My mother said for three year olds we were brilliant. My older sister Yumi was thirteen last time I saw her. She'd be almost twenty eight today".  
I spoke for a while longer about my family before I made a decision. I'm almost positive Madara had a hand in the massacre of my family.  
"Are any of you good with computers"? I asked. Turns out Alex was a technical wiz. We spent the next hour creating a simulation for fighting Madara. I told him everything about Madara that I knew. From his appearance, to power, to attitude, and strength. It took an hour but finally we were done with it.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'd been awake for awhile now. I knew I wouldn't get anymore sleep so I decided to see if Sakura was up. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t shirt. Then I slipped on my shoes. I closed the door behind me and walked across the hall to Sakura's room. I knocked on the door a few times and waited.  
I couldn't hear any shuffling around and I didn't hear the shower running. I took a chance and opened the door. I didn't see anyone in there so I turned the light on. Nothing, Sakura's bed was neatly made and there weren't any clothes on the floor. Glancing around I realized there were lots of pictures. I was surprised to see me in a few of them.  
They were from the time we went out for pizza. Naruto, Neji, Itachi, and Shikamaru were all there too. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face in one. He and Sakura were back to back with there heads turned to the camera. Sakura's eyes were closed and she was laughing.  
There was another of Sakura on Itachi's back. This picture was slightly blurred. She had jumped just before the picture was taken.  
There were other pictures to. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Naomi occupied many of them. There was a framed picture on Sakura's desk of her and what almost looked like her reflection. I knew it wasn't because the girl on the left had short hair and was wearing a blue dress. Sakura's was red.  
That was shocking to me. I didn't know Sakura had a twin sister. I looked around the room again. Another bulletin board was hung above her dresser. This one held more pictures of the two girls, Naomi, and one more person I'd never seen before. This girl had short curly blond hair and looked like a younger version of the woman sitting next to her. The difference was that the woman had long blond hair that was curly. Both of them bore resemblance to Sakura. As did the man who sat on the other side of the girl. He had red hair and Sakura's green eyes. These were her family photos.  
I shook my head and glanced around the room again. Sakura is a very neat person. Nothing is out of place and there aren't any clothes on the floor like in my room. I'm not messy I just haven't picked up my room yet.  
I should leave now. I don't want Sakura to come in here and find me. Especially since I don't have permission to be in here. I left quickly. Turning the light out and closing the door behind me. I didn't notice the pair of dark red eyes watching me as I left. Maybe Sakura is doing some training. I thought as I headed down stairs. When I reached the floor I could hear faint crashes and thumps. Something was definitely going on. Looking up at the sight I not red that training room seven was in use. That room is for simulations and partner combat or duels.  
I headed over to the control room. Opening the door I noticed that everyone was here except Naomi and Sakura. "Where's Sakura"? I asked Ino. "In there". She said pointing. I looked up at the one way glass just in time to see Sakura crash into it. I was honestly surprised it didn't break from the force that was used to throw her.  
Sakura slipped down to the ledge just below the window. Once steady she launched herself at her attacker aiming to knock him down. I was shocked to see Madara in there. Sakura must have created a simulation for him.  
I looked at the controls to see if Shikamaru had helped her. Instead I saw a guy with long brown hair at the desk. Three other people were with him. Two girls and another guy. None of whom I recognized. I'll figure that out later. Sakura succeeded in nocking him down and they struggled for a minute. Each trying to get the upper hand over the other.  
A minute later Sakura jumped up and Madara followed. My eyes weren't fast enough to follow what happened next but suddenly Sakura was sent flying upwards towards the ceiling. She crashed into it with enough force to knock the breath out of her in one go. She fell back to the ground and didn't move. "Alright Alex shut it off she's done". Ino spoke in a commanding voice failing to notice Sakura was moving again.  
First she got her hand under her and then her knees. Her hair was lose and fell around her in curtains. Somewhere in her scuffle with Madara it had come free. After a few minutes more Sakura's voice came through the speaker she was wearing.  
"Don't count me out yet Ino. I'm not done yet". Somehow Sakura managed to stand again. She flipped her hair back over her shoulders and turned to look at us a smirk on her face.

Sakura's P.O.V.

That last attack really hurt. I knew Ino was probably telling Alex to shit it off now but I wasn't quite done yet. I got up from the ground and shot towards Madara ignoring the pain in my ankle. When Madara tossed me into the window he used my leg and swung me around before letting go. It was just my luck to hit the glass. If I'd hit the rocks I could have broken my spine. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Not by a long shot. God it hurts like a bitch. Also I think my wrist is broken again but I'm not sure.  
I punched Madara and he flew into the pillar thirty feet away, breaking it. He was dazed for a minute and then in the move again. If I wasn't injured I might have been able to avoid him but I couldn't.  
He grasped me by my neck and hauled me into the air. My lungs burned for air as I struggled to make him let go. My hands shot up and grasped his wrist and hand. Prying at his fingers.  
Black spots bloomed across my vision and my struggles lessened. The radio around my neck crackled to life. Alex and Ino's panicked shouts echoed in my ears. The can't turn the summation off if I'm in physical contact with anything. It's not possible. They also can't enter the room. If I don't do something and soon I might die from lack of air. My face is turning red now as my lungs scream for air. In a burst of adrenaline I throw my leg up and deliver a powerful kick.  
The sound of bones breaking reaches my ears and his grip slacks enough for me to finally break. I drop to my knees coughing violently. Alex quickly shuts it off and the rocky surroundings disappear as the square concrete room comes back into focus.  
The door across the room is thrown open and everyone hurries in. I'm still on my hands and knees trying to regain my breath when someone drops by my side. I look up into Sasuke's eyes. Concern and worry shine back at me.  
He's rubbing my back trying to make it easier for me. It helps and I'm able to breathe again. Sasuke puts his arm around my waist and helps me stand up. Once I get to me feet and he thinks I'm steady he lets go. Unfortunately my feet are to weak to hold me anymore and I sink back down to my knees.  
"Sorry, but I don't have the energy to stand anymore. I'm too tired". Sasuke pulls my arm around his neck and slips his hand under my knees. He stands up then bringing me with him. "Better"? He questions. A smirk on his face. "Arigato, Sasuke-Kun". I slap my free hand over my mouth because of what just slipped out of my mouth. My face heats up and I turn my head away so he can't see my mortified expression. Looking up at the others I notice that all the guys are smirking. Including Alex and Jose. Hinata has a happy smile on her face. Tenten and Ino both have devious twinkles in their eyes to go with their half smirk half smile expressions. Sophia is slightly confused and Felicia just shakes her head.  
"Please just take me to my room now. I'm really tired and I've been up all night". An understanding look crosses Sasuke's face as we turn away to leave Ino calls out. "Try not to have too much fun ne Sakura"? I feel my face heat up again.  
I worried that Sasuke will have trouble carrying me up the stairs, he keeps looking down at me. What if I'm too heavy? Oh Kami that'll be embarrassing. If I'm too heavy and he has trouble getting up the stairs because of me. Little did I know I was worrying for nothing.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I picked Sakura up expecting her to be slightly heavy. She's a fully grown (short) girl, who probably weighs a hundred pounds soaking wet. She practically weighed nothing! She was so light I kept glancing down to make sure I was still holding her.  
We finally made it to her room after going up three flights of stairs (why doesn't this place have an elevator?) I started arranging her in my arms so I could open the door when she reached over and did it for me. I walked through the door and kicked it closed while she reached up and flipped the light switch.  
I glanced at the bed and stopped. Naomi sat there with her arms crossed over her chest and her legs crossed over one another. One bouncing in irritation. What did we or I do? The look on her face clearly showed she wasn't happy. What's wrong with her?  
Naomi stood and took Sakura from me. She turned her back towards me as she walked over to the bed and unceremoniously dropped Sakura on it. She let out a little grunt and glared at Naomi. "What the hell was that for Nao -Nee Chan? I haven't done anything recently"!  
Naomi looked her up and down than back over at me. "Sasuke if you'll excuse us for a moment I'd like to have a word with Sakura. This was obviously not something I could stick my nose in so I left. The moment I closed the door muffled shouts could be heard. Most came from Sakura. Finally after half an hour Naomi came out a smile on her face. "You can go in now Sasuke"  
I looked at her strangely. What the hell happened in there? I thought as I watched her retreating back. I was seriously confused now.  
I walked in Sakura's room again and noticed she had fallen asleep. She wasn't kidding. She is tired. I decided to wait. I needed to ask Sakura and hopefully she was finally ready to tell me what happened.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I knew something was up the moment I walked into my room. Naomi's sent was very strong in here. Not only that but she was sitting on her bed and boy did she look unhappy. Her no nonsense scowl was on her face and her posture radiated waves of 'you better tell me now Sakura or so help me Kami' that's when I knew I was in trouble, but for what? I had absolutely no idea. I haven't done anything... recently. That I can remember anyways.  
The moment the door closed and the light was on Naomi grabbed me from Sasuke and dumped me on the bed. My bruises smarted at the ruff treatment. I could tell I was in for it when she sent Sasuke out of the room.  
"Sakura you want to tell me why Sasuke had to carry you back to your room"? I gulped, every time I went went overboard with training Naomi and I always argued. She said I was putting myself in danger. I disagree, how an I ever going to get stronger if I don't push myself?  
"I twisted my ankle"? I tried knowing that Naomi's question had been rhetorical. She always knew the answer to that question. "Fine, and HOW did you 'twist' your ankle Sakura"? I'm not entirely sure what happened nex all I knew was that we were shouting at each other for several minutes before I finally apologized. After all I'm always the one to instigate our little arguments.  
"So Sakura how come I saw Sasuke coming out of your room this morning"? Huh? That confused me. Sasuke wasn't in my room this morning. So how could she have seen him? I told her as much and she seemed to believe me for now.  
"I saw how you kissed him last night. Do you like him Sakura? I don't know, I know I feel something for him. I just haven't figured it out yet". Sasuke is one of the few people who has accepted me for who and what I am, completely. One thing I know for sure is that I don't want to lose him. I may not know how I feel about him, but I do know he's important to me.  
Naomi nodded seeming to understand and guess what I was thinking. A frown crossed her face again and I wondered if I'd done something else wrong. "Naomi what is it? Is something else wrong"? She stared at me and I caught a flicker of something in her eyes before it disappeared. "Sakura I think it's time you tell Sasuke. Tell home everything. He has proved himself a loyal friend if not more. Hasn't he? He should know. Sasuke might even be able to help you move past this all and finally lay the ghost of your troubles to rest".  
She watched me for a while. I thought over what she said and nodded. I can't hide from them forever. My feelings from this morning came back and I felt the overwhelming desire to share my story with him once again. After telling that to Naomi she got up with a smile and left. As I waited for Sasuke to come in I felt my earlier exhaustion come over me and my eyes closed just as the door softly opened. I was asleep before they set foot in the room. My dreams took flight and for once I wasn't forced to relive that awful night.  
Sakura's dream!  
I opened my eyes and found myself sitting under the shade a cherry blossom tree offered. Petals drifted down and fell softly on my head. Blending in with my uniquely colored hair. It was much longer, flowing down to the backs of my knees. Right now it was pooled around me in soft waves.  
Glancing down I noticed a ring on the third finger of my left hand. It was a wedding ring with a good sized diamond. Emeralds surrounded it and sparkled back at me through the tiny streams of sunlight filtering through the petals and leaves of the tree.  
Someone settled down next to me and slipped an arm around my waist. My head automatically rested on their shoulder and I hear myself ask a question. "Where are the kids? They walked down to the little stream over there". A familiar voice answered. Looking up I saw Sasuke. He looked about seven years older and a soft smile graced his face. My ears picked up the sounds of footsteps coming closer.  
Two children stopped in front of me. I looked them up and down. They were identical. The boy and girl that stood next to each other were twins. I noticed it right away. They both had my apple green eyes and Sasuke's blue black hair. The boys hair was styled just like Sasuke's. the girls was just like mine. Perfectly straight and falling down to her waist in two ponytails just like mine.  
They looked to be about four years old. The boy wore dark blue shorts and a black t shirt. Somehow I knew the Uchiwa symbol was stitched onto the back of it. He had a leather bracelet on his small wrist with a charm on it. The Uchiwa. The girl wore a white summer dress and white sandals. She had woven a crown of daisies and placed it on her head. A necklace wrapped around her neck and matched the one I wore. The Uchiha symbol made out of rubies and diamonds.  
They both had their hands behind their backs, hiding something. "What are you two hiding"? Sasuke asked. Though something tell me he already knew. "We made this for you mommy"! They both said together and drew out another crown similar to the girls. White daisies and pink sakura flowers made up the crown. I bent my head down and the girl placed it on my head. "I love you mommy"! They both said together.  
End of Sakura's dream!  
The dream faded away as I felt myself come back into consciousness. What was that? Was that my future with Sasuke? Were those our kids?  
"Glad you're awake now Sakura. You were asleep for three hours. Feel better now"? I rolled over onto my back and looked over towards the voice. A smile came to my face as I saw Sasuke sitting in the chair in front of my vanity backward. He looked so at home there. With a start I realized I wanted that future I saw in my dreams. The one with Sasuke and those two beautiful children who were ours. I don't know if its possible but I want it.  
"I'm glad you're hear Sasuke. I have something to tell you and it's going to take awhile". I sat up and leans against the headboard patting the space next to me on my huge bed. "You remember that first day we met? At school, I told you I would someday tell you about me and my past later. I've spent a while putting it off but now I'm finally ready to share it with you. This story starts out just like any fairy tale. Only it doesn't have a happy ending". Sasuke nodded for me to continue. I took a deep breath and began.  
"I was born in the spring on March 28. I had a twin sister named Saki. I came into this world with her and everything was good and happy. I had and older sister who at the time was nine her name was Yumi. My parents both worked as vampire hunters so they were gone much of the time".  
"When they were home they spent as much time with us as possible. My sister was working on small missions for the organization at the time. So she wasn't gone much and when she was it was brief".  
"When Saki and I were a year and a half old we were told Yumi was going away to America for awhile. Despite being so young I understood. She was being given a tremendous opportunity. My parents encouraged her to take it. She never really wanted to. Yumi was the kind of person you always wanted to have around. She was like a personal sunshine. Somewhat like Naruto in a sense. Just without the silliness".  
"She told my mom and dad she didn't want to leave us. We rarely saw them and she didn't want to take herself away from her two sisters. In the end she decided to go. Once she was gone Saki and I became lonely. Yumi had always played with us and not having her around was hard. Despite this we became accustomed to having her gone".  
"Days passed and gradually we saw more of our parents. I think they felt guilty taking Yumi away. It didn't really matter to me. When we turned two my mother put us in an aerobics class for toddlers. Despite being young Saki and I already exhibited qualities of one day becoming excellent hunters. We both had amazing reflexes and were really smart. One of the reasons we got in trouble so much".  
"We worked on flexibility, stamina, and grace. More time passed and we grew up being able to spend some time with our parents everyday. My sister and I began training as well. We worked learning all kinds of combat fighting. It was something we mastered easily. Nothing was too hard for us. It all came naturally".  
Something happened shortly before Yumi was supposed to come back. A good friend of my parents was killed in an ambush. They never saw it coming. They left their only daughter without any family and alone. Talk of sending her to an orphanage went around. My parents wouldn't have that. So she came to live with us and was officially adopted. It wasn't until two days later after she first moved in that I met her. That was the day I met Naomi".  
I recalled the fuzzy memory of walking past her room and hearing her cry".  
"She was so sad. She'd spent two days in her room crying. I don't remember what I said to her but I knew it helped her to smile again. She was only six at the time and coping with the loss of her parents rather well".  
FLASHBACK!  
Our third birthday came and passed and with it news of my sisters return. We spent weeks getting ready for her return. I was so excited. Yumi had promised to teach me how to fight with a katana when she returned. Saki already learned because she didn't want to wait. She was alway a little impatient when it came to learning something new.  
Finally the day arrived. I flew down the stairs with Saki. We raced each other to see who could get there first. It was a tie. Each second that went by felt like an eternity. Waiting for the front door to open and Yumi to enter. Eventually she did. She came in rolling a small suitcase behind her. A smile on her face. I don't know why I'd don't see it then, Naomi did, but something lurked behind that smile. Something awful, a terrible secret.  
Small changes came over her. Each day that passed would show us less and less of her cheerful smiles, until they stopped altogether. Next thing to change was her temper. She got angry at the smallest of things. She would just explode for no reason at all. Most of her anger became directed at me when I failed to do everything exactly perfect during training. In fact the thing she did the most was yell.  
If Yumi was one thing she wasn't a yeller. From what I remembered she'd never even shouted before much less scream. Especially at me. I remember the day it all came crashing down. It was too late. We'd all been ignoring the changes for a month now and it was too late to change anything.  
Yumi went ballistic on me during training when I didn't block her katana correctly. We'd been at it for hours and I was tired. The next thing I knew I was on the ground a cut on my cheek, my katana stuck in the ground not two inches from my head, Yumi leaning over me. Her eyes were a brilliant red. Her blue eyes were gone. Hidden by scarlet irises. Hungry with the desire to kill me. She would have succeeded if it wasn't for Naomi.  
She had heard my screams and pleas for Yumi to stop and came to see what was wrong. When Naomi was close enough to us Yumi turned and fled into the woods that surrounded the edge of the grounds. She ran so incredibly fast and was gone in seconds just like that. We spent days searching for her. Every available hunter including your brother scoured the woods only to come up empty handed.  
A month had come to pass by now and my parents were about to give up hope. It was late at night and Naomi said she felt funny all day. She said it felt like death was hovering over the house. If only I'd known how right she was.  
Just after two in the morning they came. Yumi leading the way. So many of them pouring out of the woods. My mother woke us from our beds and took us downstairs to the safe room. We were supposed to hide there. We never made it. My dad came around the corner just as the widow my mother and Saki stood in front of exploded. They were thrown into the opposite wall as vampires crawled in. My mother schools her and stood up. She was slightly dazed and being pregnant didn't help much.  
END OF FLASHBACK!

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura's story did start out happy just as she'd said but now? Tears flowed from her eyes, which were glassy. She was lost in the memories. The story got wise the more she spoke and I felt something prick at my eyes as I listened.  
"My father tossed her a katana and she started fighting. All the while making sure nothing got around her to me and Saki. A cry from her right distracted her for the smallest of seconds. My dad had been cut on his side with an opposing weapon. She was distracted for only a second, but that's all it took. A vampire jumped on her as another came behind her. I didn't see what happened to her exactly but I knew when her screams cut off she was dead".  
Sakura was shaking with the force of her silent tears. I wanted her to stop now and tell her she didn't need to say anymore. I tried but it was futile. Sakura wasn't aware of her surroundings anymore. The story must ride it course till complete. Nothing I said now would reach her. I would just have to listen till the end.  
"I was huddled against the corner holding Saki. Naomi was no where to be seen and my dad was losing his fight as well as too much blood. It wasn't to much longer that he really did loose. They wasted no time in killing him as well. Saki was coming around now. Her eyes fluttered open and she took in her surroundings and my scared face. She pulled out of my grip and grabbed my mothers katana".  
"Just as she did that my older sister came in the window. Her eyes were blue again but her mouth was open and a pair of fangs shone back at us. Her cold laughter echoed around the room when she saw our parents. That made Saki very angry. She engaged in a fight with Yumi. They were pretty even at first. I thought Saki could win till I saw the expression on Yumi's face. She was toying with her. It wouldn't be to long till she was bored".

Sakura's P.O.V.

I could vaguely feel Sasuke shaking my shoulders telling me to stop and that I didn't have to say anymore but I couldn't stop. The words continued to fall out of my mouth. Spelling out the end in all it's terrifying details.  
FLASH ACK!  
My sister raised her sword to deal the final blow to my twin when my dad jumped from the floor taking it with her. The blade was shoved through his stomach and near Saki's heart. Almost killing her. A scream left my lips as my dad and sister fell to the ground, I thought she was dead. Yumi's sadistic laughter sounded again before she spoke. "Oh what a surprise! I thought he was already dead! Oh well I fixed that now".  
I don't know what came over me but I was seeing red now and I lunged forward a katana in my hand. Yumi looked at me just as I stabbed her through the stomach. Surprise flittered her face as she burst into dust. It was my fathers katana and the glad was made of silver. I ran to my sister and parents to see if they were somehow still alive. I didn't even notice at the time that all the vampires had retreated.  
A smoky smell filled the air. The house was on fire now. I had to get out but I couldn't leave my sister. I wanted to bring my parents but I couldn't carry them. Saki was still awake as I picked her up. She coughed violently from the smoke. Which was bad because it made the blood spread faster. The front of my pajamas were soaked with her blood but I ran outside anyways.  
I prayed that someone could help me. My sister was dying on me. She was losing to much blood and I couldn't stop it. I laid her down on the ground and pressed my hands to her wound hoping to slow the bleeding. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. I was focused entirely on Saki.  
Something was sneaking up behind me and I didn't see it but Saki did. She was trying to warn me but her voice was to weak. I couldn't make out what she was saying. I leaned closer to her trying to hear when I was suddenly flying through the air. I landed roughly on the ground pinned there by my neck. A vampire hovered over me. Hunger deep in his vermillion irises.  
I screamed out for someone to save me as his fangs drew in close to my neck. Pain exploded in my throat as he sang in his fangs. I screamed louder now. The pain was excruciating. After what felt like a life time I heard footsteps. The vampire above me exploded into dust and I looked up into the amber eyes of my savior. Two people by her side.  
My screams still echoed in the night. I felt like I was being torched alive. Everything hurt but I pushed that aside. Something was happening to me and I didn't know what and at that moment I didn't care. Saki needed help or she would die. I managed to get on my hands and knees and finally I was able to stand. I took one step and promptly fell down.  
"My sister please help my sister" I said looking back at the woman with amber eyes. "She is dying! Please help her I don't care if I die. Just help her"! I pleaded with the woman and finally she nodded. I sighed with relief. The pain was taking its toll on my body and I had lost to much blood. I passed out and darkness enfolded me in its grasp.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
I looked up at Sasuke, somehow during all this he had come to hold me. He was crying as well. He opens his mouth and whispered a question to me. "What happened to Saki"? I looked down at his chest. Remembering what I had been told.  
"Shishou did everything she could to save her. Unfortunately Saki had fallen into a coma. She never woke up. Two weeks later her body shut down and she died. She had suffered too much and wasn't capable of recovering from something like that. The blade had pierced the edge of her heart. The surgery Shishou performed to fix it was successful but Saki didn't have the strength of will to live past it. She died taking a part of my heart with her".  
"You know they say twins are connected unlike any other siblings. I think it's true. When Saki died it felt like she took a piece of myself with her".  
Sasuke held me the whole time I cried and even when I had stopped. My tears had long since ran dry but I sat there on the bed between his legs with him rocking me back and forth. I fell asleep again with him holding me.  
The last thought on my mind was that we missed the meeting Tsunade had called for today. Oh well she'll understand I'm sure.  
Well here is the end of chapter eleven. I hope you guys didn't cry to much for Sakura. Even if I did! Review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear from you. Please no flames! You don't like it? Don't read it! Thank you!  
-SasuSaku993 Out-


	12. Chapter 12 Lifeline

Hello, hello my lovely people! Nice to see you again! Welcome to chapter twelve. Thank you to all the people who have stuck with me this far! You guys are awesome! Now for today we have Tenten to introduce the summary and disclaimer!

Tenten: Hi guys! Nice to see you. I'm glad it's finally my turn. Don't worry you'll see more of me and the others this chapter. Last chapter we didn't have such a big part and only Ino got to speak *pouts*. Well here is the summary!

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: thank you Tenten! Now for the disclaimer... *chirping crickets* Tenten? It's time for the disclaimer. *THWAK* Ahhhhh what the hell was that?

Tenten: Sorry Author-San! I was doing a little target practice with Neji! I kinda got carried away. Hehehe.

Author: *sigh* Just do the disclaimer now Tenten.

Tenten: Hai! Author-San does not own the original cast of Naruto characters. She also doesn't own he original story line. She does own any characters that appear in this story like Naomi and the people from the different branches of the Assassins. She also owns this story line and anything that befalls the characters.

* * *

Chapter 12 Lifeline

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Tsunade hadn't been to happy that we missed the meeting yesterday, at first. When Sakura explained why she just sighed and told us to get to school already. She would be there later. When we walked in something strange was going on. For one thing he usual barrage of fangirls didn't bombard me. Which I was extremely great full for. In fact only a few girls came up to me at all. They weren't screaming at me.

In fact they didn't even say anything to me. They all approached Sakura. Which sent warning bells off in my head. Something is really wrong. They all hate Sakura so why approach her? I don't mean to sound conceited or anything. That's just really weird. Then they spoke to her

"Haruno Sakura! We demand to know where our president Ami Watanabi is. You were the last person to see her two days ago. She along with Yaya, Nanami, and Nyanko have been missing for almost three days". I looked at Sakura silently asking if she knew anything. The confusion in her emerald eyes shone back at me. (A/N Remember pay attention to details! The color of Sakura's eyes are ALWAYS important! ;D) she had no clue.

I looked closer at each of the girls. Something was off about them. They didn't really appear upset. More like they were dazed. Almost like they had no idea where they were. Sakura vehemently denied knowing they whereabouts of the missing girls. They dazed look slowly left them and was replaced with he sadness that should have consumed them before. The girls finally left and we headed to our first class.

By some miracle Kakashi wasn't late. Another weird thing? His little orange novel was no where in site. "Kakashi-Sensei is on time!?" Naruto shouted in mine and Sakura's ear. Her eyebrow twitched as Naruto swung his arm around our necks drawing us in close.

"Naruto", she said sweetly. A smile on her face that scared even me. It was sweet and promised you a quick death. "Do you like your arms"? He looked confused. "Huh? What do ya mean Sakura-Chan? Of course I like my arms"!

The smile on her face was replaced with a glare so intense it could stop your heart. (Except if your Naruto and Sasuke of course. Uchihahs don't get scared and idiots are immune) "Then I suggest you take your arm off me before you loose it" Sakura said in a voice that meant business.

Something was wrong with her. Beads of perspiration appeared on her face and her cheeks we're flushed. Not to mention she was breathing hard. Almost like she'd run a marathon.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I should have been more careful. I'm not taking the blood tablets often enough. Being surrounded by so many people isn't helping either. So when Naruto didn't get my message I couldn't stop myself from reacting. Lucky for me the only people in the room was us and other stray hunters.

I flashed across the room, pinning Naruto against the wall by his throat in the process. His bright blue eyes were wide open in surprise and shock. The smallest bit of fear hovered in the depths of his eyes. "S-Sakura-Chan"? My head was against his chest and my breath was coming harder now. Like I couldn't get enough air. His smell filled my nose. I never realized how good Naruto smelled before.

Not at all like ramen. Which is what I imagined he would smell like sunshine and summer. (A/N whatever that smells like to you!) "Na-Naruto" I whispered. "I'm sorry, please get away from me. I don't want to hurt you". For once he seamed to understand. Instead he broke my grip on him easily and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt

something move behind my back an figured it was his hand.

A few minutes later another hand was placed on my back.

I pulled my head up from Naruto's chest. Sasuke stood behind me. A determined look in his eyes. "Guess this means you figured out what's wrong with me huh"? I whispered weakly. "Hn", he said in reply. Naruto lightly pushed me away from his chest and Sasuke ducked down his arm around my back. He swept his arm under my legs and brought me up to his full height.

"Don't take too long Teme!" Naruto called as we left. I winced as Sasuke made his way to the door. The pain I felt was increasing. I felt like I was too hot. Almost like holding the wrong end of a curling iron. I was so thirsty now and being so close to Sasuke wasn't helping. He smelled so good.

I have no idea what's going on now. I can't focus, all I feel is the every increasing pains. Orochimaru was right. They are much worse. Surpassing everything I'd ever felt, and I have a high tolerance for pain. A gasping noise filled my ears and from the way Sasuke kept glancing down at me as we moved through the halls headed towards who knows where, I knew it was from me.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Sakura was very flushed now. Her face was red and sweat gathered on her face. She was taking in shallow breaths. Her body kept twitching. Almost like she was fighting something off. It wasn't hard to guess what either. Tsunade had told me that her pain would be worse now since she was actually taking in blood now, regularly.

I stopped in front of the door leading to the roof and opened it up after making sure that she wouldn't fall backwards. I walked carefully up the stairs and and pushed open the door leading outside. I walked over to the bench settled off to the side away from direct view and sat down.

I settled her in my lap, her arms were around my neck now and her sharp breaths puffed hotly against me. Despite the situation I felt a shiver tingle down my spine.

Sakura seemed to find some strength as she spun us around to sit sideways on the bench and pushed me down until I was lying down. Then she sat on my stomach with her legs on either side of me. She was straddling me now as she leaned down I watched as her eyes flickered between desire and restraint.

"Sakura", I whispered. Her eyes snapped back to mine and I nodded at her. She opened her mouth a little and I watched as her fangs grew to their full length. She closed her mouth and leaned down.

I closed my eyes expecting her to go to my throat. You can imagine my surprise when her full pink lips settled elsewhere instead. My eyes snapped open and I stared at her closed eyelids. She was kissing me.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I don't know what came over me. I'm not even sure why I did it. All I could think about was the way he kissed me the night of the Gala. I wanted to feel that again. We shared some kind of spark that night. His eyes closed as I leaned in. I pressed my lips to his and felt a slight shock go through me. My thirst started to retreat at this and the pain was t so had anymore.

He started to respond to my kiss. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. My face heated up to a color I'm sure but my hair to shame. I knew what he wanted but I've never had a kiss like that before. What if I'm terrible at it? He licked my bottom lip again and this time I opened my mouth a little. His tongue immediately slipped in and brushed across mine trying to get me to react.

His tongue battled with mine for dominance. He eventually won. He explored my mouth tracing his tongue everywhere trying to memorize it. He even ran his tongue along one of my fangs. That really surprised me. No one has ever willingly touched them before. Slowly he retreated and I followed slipping into his mouth. I moved around a bit before my lungs burned for air. I broke the kiss and came up for air.

With the kiss broken my thirst started to seep back again replacing the hazy feeling I had while kissing him. I tilted my head back towards the sky as my fangs elongated again.

I leaned back down and put my lips to his neck. Licking the area and tilting his head to the side before I bit down. His arms came up and wrapped around my waist in an effort to hold him closer to me. His blood rushed into my mouth and I revealed in pleasure as the taste burst a food my tongue. For someone who hates sweets he sure dose have sweet blood.

After a few minutes he sat up with me still straddling him, only now I was straddling his lap. My hand crept up and tangled with his silky raven locks, tilting his head even more to the side for better access. The pain was almost completely gone now and I didn't feel so tired.

Unknown P.O.V.

I watched them on the bench and felt a burning jealous rage. How dare they do such a thing? I'll show them they don't know who they're messing with! Just you wait, I'll get you both!

Naruto's P.O.V.

School had long since ended for everyone else. I hadn't seen Sakura and the Teme all day. They had skipped every class! They weren't even present when there was a big commotion. Not that I really paid attention to it. I didn't even really know what happened. All I knew was that the teachers all left the classrooms except Kakashi, Anko, Asuma, Kurenai, and Shizune. They were in class. The other teacher took care of the girls.

Not that it really mattered anyways. I was currently stuck in the nurses office with Hinata-Chan. She fainted when I hugged her after she agreed to help me on my homework. Why did she always seem to be red when I was around? She didn't have a fever or anything so what's wrong with her?

I asked Tenten but she just called me a moron and said that since I couldn't figure it out she felt sorry for Hinata. She laughed hysterically when I asked why and explained that Hinata-Chan was t hurt. Which she isn't. I caught her before she hit the floor. Sakura would kill me when she comes back and found out that I let Hinata get hurt.

I'm so confused! Why won't anyone... "Na-Naruto-Kun? What happened? Where am I"? Oh good she's waking up now great we can go home now. "We're in the nurses office Hinata-Chan! You fainted durning class so I brought you here"! Her face fell and I thought she was sad because she was near me.

"Gomen Naruto -Kun, I didn't mean to be so much trouble". She got up from the bed and stumbled on her way to the door. I scooped her up again and watched her face turn bright red again. What's wrong with her? She's all red again! "Come on Hinata-Chan I'll take you home, Dattebayo"!

The moment I got outside I noticed a crowd of people around two separate vehicles. With a start I realized they were ambulances and Sakura's pink hair was spread out on one of them. They were holding her down as she tried to get to the other one. Something was wrong though. Her struggles were very weak. My attention was immediately focused on her. I didn't take note of the second one. She wasn't even concerned with the fact that her once white shirt was died red now. "SAKURA"!

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was feeling a little light headed now. I hope Sakura stops soon. Somehow I got the feeling that she wouldn't, so I moved my hand up to her shoulder and gave her a little shake. I got a low growl from Sakura's chest in response. I needed to voice my concern then.

"Sakura? I'm starting to feel light headed. You need to stop before I pass out". The pull that came from my neck immediately stopped and she pulled back to look at me. A tiny drop of blood on her full pink (slightly bruised) lips. She studied my face for a minute as her animalistic look melted away and was replaced by the one that could usually be seen on her face.

"Sorry Sasuke, I got a little carried away there. Are you alright"? I considered teasing her but the sincere worry in her eyes held me back. "Hn", I said instead. Her eyes rolled almost immediately and she shook her head. "Seriously Sasuke what does that mean? Hn" I said again" she rolled her eyes again and her bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

"Sorry I don't speak stuck up asshole, I need a translator". She had a big grin on her face now as I halfheartedly glared in response. I didn't have a response for that one. (A/N that's cause you can't deny the truth. You never have a decent comeback for stuff like that. Ne Sasuke?). "Come on Sasuke we better go class is over now. We've missed first and second period. We can try to make third if we hurry".

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere Sakura". A familiar voice sounded from the shadows spitting malice and hatred with every word. Her name coming from the slightly feminine voice sounded like an insult.

Someone moved from the shadows and a slightly familiar

Redhead stepped out. Behind her were the four missing girls that we had been confronted about this morning. Each of them didn't even seem to be aware of where they were. Their eyes were glassy. I knew Ami's face right away. The other three I think were named Nyanko, Nanami, and Yaya.

Suddenly Ami's expression changed and she was screaming. The words "vampire" and "Sakura" were the only things I could make out clearly. Ami spun around suddenly and ran to the door flanked by the three girls. They dashed down the stairs and into the school. Sakura made to follow them but the redhead stopped her. She stood in front of the door. I remembered her from the time I had interrogated her before Sakura disappeared. Though I couldn't recall her name.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Shit I need to stop those girls before they announce to the whole school I'm a vampire. That could be bad. What should I do? I can't leave Sasuke with a vampire. She would kill him with the state he's in at the moment. I took to much blood from him. I'll just have to trust one if the other hunters to handle and memory wipe them. I need to take care of this bitch. She's causing to many problems for me.

"Who the fuck are you"? Manners aside. I'm pretty pissed now. "My name is Karin. Not that it'll matter for you much longer. Madara-Sama is not pleased that you escaped and took out most of his private guard. He sent me to take care of the trash. You obviously won't join him so there is no longer any reason for you to live".

That really had me seeing red. No one gets to decide when I die. Especially not a bitch like her. I scanned her. Well I guess the do have the sluts of the vampire population. If her attire, rather lack of means anything.

"You're obviously stupid if you think you can take me on, you dumb ass". I wanted to really mad. Vampire are more fun to fight if you can make them mad. She puffed up and I was reminded of a fuzzy kitten. Only she was no where near as cute. In fact for a vampire she was quite ugly. With all that make-up caked on her face. It's a shame too. Vampires are usually beautiful. I guess there really is an exception for everything.

"Madara-Sama wouldn't have sent me if I couldn't handle you. Besides according to him you're nothing but a pathetic weakling who couldn't even protect her family. I heard that you sat in a corner and cried that night".

Okay that does it. This bitch is going to fucking die. I'm going to tear her fucking head off, slowly. Red coated the corners of my vision. I was beyond furious. I lunged at her. We both fell to the ground. She pulled out something from a punch. I didn't have time to doge it. She stabbed it into my side. Pain exploded right there. It felt like she was pouring lava on me. That's how hot it was.

I jumped off her and back. Checking the wound. A cackling laughter sounded around me. Two more people emerged from the shadows. One of the. Was rather small looking and had white hair. A huge sword rested on his shoulder. His hand held it in place. The other was nearly three times my size and had orange hair that was a little spiky. The maniacal laughter came from him. Tattoo like marks swirled across his face.

"What the fuck was on that knife"? If it was any normal injury it would have stopped bleeding by know and closed up. For some reason that wasn't happening. Blood continued to pour out. It was now dripping onto the ground.

"Fuck! Do you know how hard blood stains are to remove from white shirts"? I asked her after looking down. She had torn through the shirt as well. Ino wasn't going to be pleased. She hates it when I get blood on my clothes. A high pitched shirking laugh sounded now. The sound grated on my ears. The red head was laughing now. "You're worried about your clothes? I'll let you in on a little secret. That is no ordinary injury I... Obviously you dumb slut. Tell me something I don't know. Geez, and I thought blonds were supposed to be stupid"(A/N sorry to any readers who are blond. I'm not insulting you. I'm a blond myself. So please don't be offended. I just thought the comment was appropriate right here. Again sorry!). "Looks like I was wrong". More laughter sounded. This time it came from the guy with white hair. He obviously found the comment amusing. Why? I don't know. "She got you there Karin. You ARE stupid. Any way what she was saying *jerks thumb in Karin's direction* pinky is that there is a special kind of poison in that wound you have. It keeps injuries open indefinitely, unless of course you have an antidote. Otherwise you'll be dead in... oh about three and a half hours or so. Depending on how much blood you have and how many cuts you receive. By the way since the poison is in your system now it will react with any open injury you get".

I was mad now. I hate it when people address me by the color of my hair. That is not okay. I need to fish this quickly and get Tsunade to find the antidote. "You know it really pisses me off when people call me that".

With that said I lunged at the redhead again. With a well placed punch to her stomach. She flew through the metal/wood door and tumbled down the stairs. I quickly ran to the bench and felt around underneath it until I found the button. Pressing it a small compartment opened up and I pulled out the katana I'd stashed there for emergencies.

I spun around just in time to block the small guys big sword sparks flew as our blades grind together. "So much for a perfectly sharp katana". I muttered under my breath. This guy was a little bigger then me and it didn't help that his weapon was so much bigger than mine. I needed to even the score out in my favor.

I brought my leg up and connected a well placed kick to his upper thigh. I smirked in satisfaction as I heard the bone snap. He disengaged with me and hopped back. The redhead took his place, the dagger from before in hand.

I looked around to note the position of the guy with white hair. Completely forgetting about the third one in the process. The smaller guy was busy trying to pop the bone back together so it would heal properly. The redhead and I exchanged blows. None of hers stuck. Mean while I managed to make many cuts all over her. Unlike my other katana this one is not made with silver. So in order to kill a vampire I must cut off the head or stab the heart.

Several blows later I managed to get her on her back and was just about to deal the finishing blow when she shouted "Now Jugo"! I whipped my head up and to the side where Sasuke stood just in time to see the orange haired guy throw something. It's path made a direct beeline for Sasuke. The object being thrown? A fucking tanto. Just great. If I don't block that from him Sasuke will get hurt.

I had only seconds to decide. My new faster speed had me up and away from the red head before you could blink. I raised my katana to block it and somehow misjudged the place it would strike. I slammed back into Sasuke as the blade passed through my lower stomach on the right side.

The redhead, Karin appeared in front of us. I was slightly hunched over. A small line of blood trickled from the corner of my mouth and down my chin. A glare was on her face as she shoved the tanto further through me. Now it came out my back. "That's for calling me a stupid, whore and a bitch". A pant escaped my lips while I struggled not to cry out and show them the pain I was in. She flashed behind us and I heard Sasuke grunt before he collapsed. "What did you do"? She didn't answer my question but I managed to straighten up enough and turn slightly. The dagger that had been used to stab me in my side now rested near the base of Sasuke's lower spine. It was stuck in all the way to the hilt.

Blood already seeped out of the injury. Making everything red. The smell of it hit me. Sasuke's lifeblood was pouring out. He was dying now. An injury like that could kill him. A rustled up what little strength I had left and hefted my katana once more. I swung it toward her faster than she could blink, successfully cutting her head off. Her body burst into ash and fluttered away on the light wind. The second she was dead her two companions vanished.

My strength was gone now as I tried and failed twice to remove the tanto from my stomach. I managed to pull it out part way so that it no longer protruded from my back. I sucked in as good a breath if air as I could and gave the handle a vicious tug. It came free of my body and I dropped it to the ground with a clang.

I crawled over to Sasuke's side and pulled the dagger out. Then immediately applied pressure to the injury trying to stop the flow of his blood and fighting off the smell of it. I was struggling to stay conscious now. I heard someone come up the stairs rapidly. The girl who had confronted me this morning now stood before me. Her eyes wide with terror and fear. Not of me, but that we were both on he verge of death.

She shook her head rapidly and whipped out her cell phone. She rapidly called 9-1-1. Frantically communicating the emergency to the dispatcher on the other end. Finally after two minutes she hung up just in time for me to bunch over. I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I was just too weak now.

She pulled me back up and laid me down on the concrete on my back. I flinched when my skin came into contact with the ruff and cold stone. She put pressure on the injury to my stomach. Her eyes shot open even further in surprise as blood spread rapidly from beneath me.

I shook my head and gestured to Sasuke with my eyes. "Sa-save him". I managed to get out weakly. In the distance sirens could be heard approaching the school at break neck speeds. A minute latter six paramedics were on the roof. It's funny I used to think that this roof was pretty big. Not anymore. It was crowded.

Four of the paramedics were focused on me. What's wrong with them? Can't they see Sasuke is dying? "Ple-please help him"! I said frantically in a whisper. The male one closest to me said "I'm sorry miss but he has no pulse". My heartbeat picked up. I felt something prick at the corners of my eyes. Tears leaked out of my eyes. I shook my head rapidly and refocused on Sasuke. The had a defibrillator out now and were warming it up. One of the other paramedics rolled Sasuke onto his back and cut his shirt open. "Clear"! One of them shouted. Sasuke's body jumped as the jolts ran through him. One of them shook his head. The BPM machine still ran a flatline.

"Sasuke! Please don't leave me alone! You can't leave me alone. Come back to me! Don't leave me alone like that did. I need you! Please stay with me. I didn't get to tell you something important". The man working on staunching my bleeding looked up at me and I could see sympathy deep in his brown eyes. He finished wrapping up my abdomen and the. Two of them hoisted me onto the red platform sitting rest beside me and strapped me to it. Then the walked to the stairs and carefully went down. They then placed that on the bed waiting at the base of the stairs.

Many of my fellow classmates had heard the sirens and come to see what the commotion was all about. My friends were among them. Ino took one look at me and my blood coated form and promptly passed out. Shikamaru managed to catch her before she hit the floor. The usual lazy look on his face was gone. It now mirrored that of everyone else's. absolute horror. Tenten looked on the verge of tears.

My eyes flicked around looking, searching. Finally I spotted the tall form of Itachi. He was frozen to the ground. His eyes wide open. Konan had her hands pressed against her mouth. "Itachi" I said weakly. He didn't hear me. "Itachi, Sasuke he, his heart stopped! Please do something, save him, please". A coughing fit struck me then and more blood came up.

The room seemed to spin for a minute and when I managed to clear my vision we were outsid. Sasuke's stretcher was beside me. I heard a few words tossed around. Like his heart did restart but it was far to weak. That's when I began struggling. I had to get to Sasuke. He was dying. He needed me.

In the background I heard someone call my name loudly. My first thought was Naruto, but it wasn't him. He was frozen. No the loud voice came from my quiet little Hinata. Only she wasn't so quiet now. She hopped down from Naruto's arms. She pushed through the crowd making her way over to me. The paramedics stopped. She said that I was her sister and they let her through them. She grasped my hand and I held tight. I felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest because it was beating so fast.

They finally loaded me into the back of the ambulance and then gave Hinata a hand up. She sat beside me holding my hand. They hooked me up to a BPM machine and despite how fast I felt like my heart was beating, in reality, it was slowing down. Inching towards a flatline. Black dots flickered across my vision and Hinata squeezed my hand trying to calm me down. I couldn't see her clearly anymore. Everything blurred out. An endless beeping filled the air and I lost consciousness.

Hinata's P.O.V.

I watched anxiously waiting for her beats to pick up again, but they didn't. Her apple green eyes were glazed over and looked at me without really seeing me. I called out anxiously to the paramedics and she jumped into action. Setting down the book she was scribbling in. I read a few words and noticed she was describing Sakura's injuries.

She placed her hands over Sakura's chest and began pumping. Picking up the beats of her heart. Then she bent over and grabbed an air bottle. She stuck the tube in Sakura's mouth and squeezed. Her chest expanded but nothing happened.

The paramedic repeated the process three more times. Shaking her head when Sakura didn't respond. Finally she turned on a defibrillator. Once warmed up she called out a clear and pressed the paddles to Sakura's chest. At first nothing happened. I squeezed my eyes shut praying for a response. Tense seconds passed by seeming to stretch on for hours.

The paramedic prepared to do it agin when a small beep sounded. Sakura's heart was beating again! The beats were few and far between. That didn't matter though as the guy driving announced we had arrived. They quickly unloaded her and rushed her through the doors. I ran behind them till I was stopped at the nurses station and told I couldn't go any further.

The woman asked for Sakura's basic information. Such as name, birthday, relatives, and social. Once hearing her name she nodded in understanding. This nurse knew about the assassins and what Sakura was. She understood that Sakura couldn't be seen by a civilian doctor. When I was done answering her questions Tsunade arrived with Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji , and Itachi in tow.

Seconds latter the doors burst open again and Sasuke was rushed through. The same nurse asked for Sasuke's information and Itachi stepped in for that.

Not to long later a frantic woman hurried in and waltzed to the station demanding to see Sasuke. She said she was his mother. The nurse apologized and said he was currently in surgery. No one could see him until he was admitted to a room.

The woman spotted Itachi and hurled herself into his waiting arms. He stroked her back gently trying to reassure her that Sasuke would be just fine. He must have sensed my confusion, because he looked up and pointed to the woman. Mouthing that this woman was his mother. She was beautiful. Long black hair that fell to her waist. Normally neatly kept now was in a frazzled state. She had the same color eyes as Sasuke. Hers were bloodshot and hazy.

Eventually the woman sat down and stopped crying. I sat next to her and she asked if I was a friend of Sasuke's. I told her I was and that my name was Hinata. She told me her name was Mikoto. She asked where Sakura was. Apparently no one had informed her Sakura was in surgery as well.

I hated to be the one to tell her but she deserved to know. Sakura told me her family was very close to the Uchihas when they were alive, so I felt it only right that she know. Unfortunately this brought on a fresh round of tears and she clung to me this time. Silent tears leaked out if my eyes and I prayed that we would hear something on either of them soon.

Hours later a doctor approached us and told us that Sasuke was in a room now and awake. We were allowed to see him. Closest family first. So Itachi and Mikoto went first. We followed him down the hall and waited outside while they went in. The doctor didn't know how Sakura was fairing as he hasn't been in charge of her surgery. He did know that she would be in surgery another four hours however. He promised to find out more information and tell me as soon as possible.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

My back hurt a lot. That was the first thing to register in my mind as I cracked my eyes open. Finally I managed it. The room I was in was brightly lit with white. I didn't get to glance around any more than that because the door opened and my brother and mother walked in. A grim expression on their faces. I immediately assumed the worst and though Sakura was dead.

Itachi opened his mouth to speak and I waited for him to deliver the tragic news to me. "Sasuke, I'm sorry to tell you this but, Sakura. She well that is to say. I don't know anything on her yet. The only thing we were told was that she was still in surgery and would be there another four hours. I'm sorry".

* * *

Well that's it! I know I'm evil for leaving you all in suspense. So sue me, it just keeps you coming back for more. This chapter was hard for me to write because it was very emotional and highly suspenseful. I hope you enjoyed the little bit of fluff/smut I stuck in there. Yes I did kill Karin off. She is dead! No that wasn't her P.O.V. In between Naruto's and Sakura's. I won't tell you who's it was either. Just know that it will play a bigger part in the story.

Oh yea! One more thing I wanted to tell you guys. I got a job recently so I won't be able to update as much. So if there is like a whole month in between chapters please don't hate me! Love you guys. As always please review and tell me what you think! Please no flames. Don't like it? Don't read it. Simple is that!

-Sasusaku993 Out-


	13. Chapter 13 Scars That Heal

Hello and welcome to chapter thirteen! I hope you guys liked the last chapter. It was a little hard for me to write. That's why it took a little longer than normally. Well without further ado we have Gaara here to introduce the summary and do the disclaimer.

Author: Ooh Panda-Kuuunnn!

Garaa: Why do you people insist on calling me by such a ridiculous name? I look nothing like a panda! *grumbles lowly to himself so the audience doesn't hear how foul a mouth he really has*

Author: Would you just do the stuff? ... I'll give you a cookie!

Garaa: That better be a whole jar of cookies. Here's your blasted summary.

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: Perfect! Now for the disclaimer if you would Panda-Kun.

Garaa: *munching cookies the whole time* Fine Author-San dose not own the original cast of Naruto characters. She also doesn't own the original plot line. She does own any characters that are in the different branches of Assassins around the world. Including but not limited to: Naomi, Sakura's twin sister Saki and older sister Yumi. The twins, Jose, Alex, etc... She is also responsible for this plot line and anything that befalls any of us. So if something happens that you don't like blame it on her.

Author: HEY! That's not fair! You make it sound like I'm purposely displeasing my readers! *both walk off stage bickering*

* * *

Chapter 13 Scars That Heal

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Itachi had no idea about how Sakura was. I thought back to the last moments I'd been awake before we ended up here.

FLASHBACK!

Sakura had pinned the redhead (whose name I still couldn't remember and didn't care to) to the ground and raised her katana to deal the final blow. The big guy had moved out of Sakura's line of vision and seemed to be waiting for something as he watched me intently. A half crazed look in his eyes. I wanted to help her but I was still feeling light headed and dizzy.

Just before Sakura could finish her off the redhead shouted out something I didn't quiet understand. The big guy disappeared for a moment. When I spotted him again he was by the white haired guy. He pulled something out of a hidden pouch and threw it. I never saw it coming but Sakura did. She muttered a low curse as she sprung to her feet.

Time seemed to slow down as she got up and ran. Her katana at the ready to block whatever it was that was thrown. I thought she did, until I heard her low grunt and she fell against me. A tanto protruded from her stomach on the right side. Blood rose up from her mouth and trickled down her chin. Her head fell forward as she hunched over breathing harshly.

The redhead sprang to her feet and appeared in front of Sakura, dagger in hand. A glint came to her ruby eyes as she brought her hand up and shoved the tanto further through Sakura. A gasp escaped her lips and shallow breaths left her.

I could see the tanto sticking through her back now. Her blood trickled out of the wound staining her white shirt with red.

I wasn't paying attention so I never saw the other vampire on the move again. I heard her speak again from behind me but it was too late. Fire erupted near my spine o my lower back as the darkness enclosed me. The last thing I saw was Sakura spinning around and her green eyes filled with fear.

END OF FLASHBACK!

That was the last thing I could remember before waking up here. The rest was just a huge blank of nothing. I frowned and shifted on the bed trying to find a more comfortable spot. Instead a sharp pain shot up my spine. I flinched and my mother fluttered over me. Silently asking what hurt.

"I just pulled on my stitches mom, I'm fine". A sad smile crossed her face as she took my hand. "I'm just worried about you that's all. The doctor said you were severely hurt. He told me they almost lost you twice on the operating table". At this fresh tears sprang to her eyes and rolled down her face. Being unable to move I squeezed her hand tightly.

Looking over a Itachi he came around the bed and wrapped her up in his arms. Giving her a reassuring hug. We stayed like this for several minutes. Silence all around. Not to much later the door opened and admitted a person. It was Hinata and Naruto.

Hinata looked terrible. Her eyes were blood shot and her usually neat hair was messy. It was almost like Sakura was gone all over again. Only she hadn't reached the stage where she was unresponsive. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes had the look of a person who was.

My mother got up from her chair near me and went to the petite girl. She hugged her tightly before leaving. Itachi followed after squeezing her shoulder lightly.

"Good to see you awake Teme. You had us all worried for a while. Glad you're awake now". He stopped in front of my bed but Hinata continued around to my side. Taking the chair my mother had occupied. Naruto smiled and turned to leave. He must have sensed Hinata wanted to have a few minutes alone with me.

After having spent much time around Sakura And Hinata. I'd grown to care for the shy girl. Hinata was like the little sister I never had. She was someone that everyone got along with easily. Even me. Seeing her like this pulled at my heart.

She looked up from her clasped hands now and stared directly into my eyes. "Sasuke? What if Sakura doesn't make it? What if she's really gone this time"? I didn't know how to answer that. Having never been put in this situation before. When my father died I was really sad. It was like losing a distant friend. You're sorry to see them go. I know it's bad to think of a parent like that, but he and I never had much of a relationship. He spent most of his time at HQ and the rest doting on Itachi.

I never really had a chance to know him since he died when I was six. I had no idea how to answer her question. Hinata seemed to understand since she didn't press me for an answer. Not that she would have anyways. It just wasn't like her to do such things.

I stuck my hand out on the side of my bed and she looked at it before sliding her much smaller one in and holding tight. A small but grateful smile graced her face shortly before it vanished.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you're awake. I don't know what I'd do if you were still asleep. I think I'd go crazy with worry if you weren't. I'm going to go ask on Sakura now. See if they learned anything new. I'll come back as soon as I do". She stood up and leaned over me, pressing a kiss to my cheek as she slipped her hand out of mine. "Feel better soon", she said as she left. The door clicked closed softly behind her.

Sakura's P.O.V.

The darkness was all around me. Incapacitating me. I couldn't move or see. No sounds reached me for the longest of times. Time seemed to tick by slowly for me. I didn't know if it was or not. It just felt like it.

"Am I going to die"? I voiced my question aloud. I didn't really expect an answer. So when I got one it scared me quiet a bit. "Thats up to you sweetie. As things stand right now you could go either way. According to your future that has been made based on your choices you are not supposed to die for a good long time as things stand at the moment".

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. The only thing that surrounded me was the darkness. "Who's there"? A light hearted chuckle resounded. The person found my question amusing. "I'm not surprised you don't remember my voice. You were so little the last time you saw me. Think hard you might remember me. I've always been with you".

Someone I knew? That's a hard one I know lots of people, but the voice was specific. Someone I knew when I was little. A small hope built in my chest. "Mom"? I asked out quietly. Afraid to be wrong. "It's so good to see you again sweetie. I wish I could have watched you grow up".

As soon as she'd spoken again color began to spread all around me. Blotting out the nothingness. I closed my eyes when it became to bright. A few minutes passed and I squinted open my eyes.

I looked down at myself and noticed I wore a strapless red summer dress that flowed down to my knees. A white ribbon wrapped around the front of the dress and tied in a bow resting on my lower back. My tattoos were visible on my upper back, shoulder and my right foot where the butterfly was.

I wasn't floating anymore. I was standing barefoot in a field of wildflowers. Trees bordered the edge of the clearing. A woman sat at the base of one of the trees. Looking up at it I noticed it was a cherry blossom tree.

Glancing down I took in the woman. Blond hair fell in waves past her back down to her hips. Blue eyes sparkled back at me. She had t changed much from the few pictures I had. She still looked the same.

She stood up and I noted that she wore a pale pink tank top and a white skirt that fell to her knees. A whit ribbon tied like a sash on the side of her waist. She was also barefoot. She came towards me and held her arms open. I ran to her immediately.

"I miss you so much mom. Why'd you have to go. It's been so hard without you and everyone. I hope you don't hate me for not helping you fight that night". She rubbed soothing circles on my back. Calming me down. "Sakura you needn't worry about that. No one blames your for that. Now I don't have much time and there is much I must say before I'm called back".

"I know who ordered the attack and brainwashing on your older sister. It was Madara. He used her tiny bit of resentment against us sending her to America to manipulate her. He is responsible for everything, but beware he is not alone. Someone you have come to trust recently is working with him".

"A spy rests within the Assassins. You have never met him, but he is a snake in hiding. He works closely with one you trust immensely. The one has no idea of his treachery, don't let him know your on to him when you find him. As he can become quite hostile when cornered".

My mothers form wavered for a second and she groaned. "My time is nearly up but I wanted you to see three people before I go. Please come out now". My mother called loudly and I watched as three figures emerged from the trees. The first was my sister Yumi. She walked to me and I saw the guilt written on her face.

"I wanted to apologize to you Imoto. For everything I did. I wish I could have stayed with you longer". I already had my answer and I walked foreword she bowed her head expecting me to hit her. I embraced her taller frame tightly. "I could never hate you Ane* you're my sister". Her arms came up and returned my hug eagerly.

"I hope you've got one of those for me". A male voice sounded as another person stepped from the trees. A head of flaming red hair was his most distinguishing feature. Green eyes exactly like mine stared back at me over Yumi's shoulder.

"Dad"! Yumi released me and I ran over to him. He gave me a good squeeze. "Hey squirt", I rolled my eyes. "You're just like Naomi. She calls me that all the time to"! He just chuckled at my pout. I started looking around. Someone was missing.

"Where's Saki? Isn't she here to? I was wondering when you would ask that. It's about time"! The final figure emerged from the trees. "Nice to see ya agin Saks. I see you figured out how to get in trouble on your own. Mom was not happy when you got your first tattoo. She was sooo mad. Especially when I told her I wanted one".

"That aside it's time for you to choose Sakura. You can come with us now and give up your life forever or you can return to the life you have and wait until you were originally supposed to die. The choice is up to you. Unfortunately we cannot help you make it. Our time here is up. Choose well Ane".

With that said my two sisters vanished along with my dad. It was just me and my mom now. She stood in front of me with a sincere expression. "Sakura I know this is a hard desk ion for you to make and I want you to know that I support you no matter what. This is your choice. Don't let others make the choice for you okay? I love you sweetie".

She pulled me into her arms and held me close. After a few seconds I felt her start to disappear. So I held her tighter not wanting to let go. When she was completely gone I fell to my knees wishing for her to come back and stay with me a little longer. Something wet rolled down my cheek and I looked at the sky to see if it was raining. It wasn't. I touched my cheek and realized I was crying.

I rubbed my face erasing the evidence.

Not to much later I wandered over to the tree that she had been sitting under to think. My answer when the question had been asked was yes I did want to go with them but a choice like this can't be made hastily.

I thought back on everything. From the day that I'd saved Hinata and then later on meeting up with Tenten and Ino. My year spent traveling with Naomi before she went to the different branches around the world for three years. Then I thought about the night we'd rescued Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru and learning that Sasuke was part of the request I had made of the younger generation of hunter families. In a way they all resented me at first, that was until Ino made them see how stupid she thought they were being.

I remembered the missions we'd gone on that led up to my eventual abduction and then me being reunited with everyone two weeks later. The gala and my childishly immature revenge on Tsunade when I hadn't worn the school uniform just to spite her.

Thinking of Tsunade made me remember how much she'd been there for me. She had basically taken over the role as my mother in life and I loved her for it. I wasn't as alone as I thought. So many people have stuck by me and excepted me for who and what I am and not because I'm an heiress. Make that the only heiress to the entire Haruno fortune and legacy.

If I died now I would leave so much left undone. Then the dream I had a few days ago came to me. The one with me and Sasuke sitting under a tree near a river. While our children played down by the small river. I still wanted that future I had seen. I can't have it if I'm dead.

I've made my choice. There is too much for me to live for and by for me to die now. I hope they understand. I can't die yet. "I choose to live. No matter how hard I want to live this life". Darkness floated in around me once again but this time it wasn't as pressing and I found my self lulled into a peaceful sleep free from nightmares.

Naomi's P.O.V.

I was so pissed. No one had bothered to tell me that Sakura was in the hospital fighting for her life while I was at school. So imagine my utter surprise when I got back to HQ and the only person there that I knew were the twins telling me that she was at the hospital. They had asked why I wasn't there.

I stormed up to Sakura's room and packed a bag for her. So she would have clothes to change into when she was discharged. Then I hinted around her drawers till I found the keys to the car she rarely used. It was a burgundy Porsche. Honestly I don't know why she even bought the car. She almost never drove it preferring her motorcycle to anything else. Though something tells me shell be driving it more from now on.

I was only briefly amused before my rage set in again and I was on the move. I went down to the garage and clicked the beeper. The car lit up and sounded from underneath a sheet near the back. I tugged the sheet off, got in, and pressed the garage door button. The mechanical humming sounded as the door slid up and I was off.

It didn't take me long to get to the hospital and luck seemed to be with me as I raced there going twice the legal speed. I found a parking space and then made my way to the front desk. People moved out of my way. I guess my 'don't approach me I'm pissed off' aura was a little intimidating. Oh well.

"How can I help you miss"? The woman at the front desk asked trembling in terror. "I need the room number of one Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke if you please". The nervous tapping on the keyboard sounded as she looked up the information. "I'm sorry miss but Haruno Sakura-San is still in surgery. However Uchiha Sasuke-San has been in a room for almost four hours now". I looked at her expectantly.

"Are you going to give me the room number or not"? She trembled at the tone of my voice. A small part of me was enjoying scaring the shit out of the receptionist. Yes I know I'm a bitch sometimes. Deal with it. "I ca-cant give- give you that information miss. No-not with out identification and proof that you are on t-the friends list".

She looked down and away from me trembling in her seat. I was about to tell her off when a familiar voice sounded behind me.

"Is that really necessary Naomi-Chan? You're going to give the poor woman a heart attack"! I turned around to see Mikoto and Itachi standing behind me. Mikoto had a reprimanding look on her face and Itachi had something of a smirk/smile on his. "Sorry Miko-Chan but I'm afraid it was. Did you know that no one bothered to call and tell me Sakura much less Sasuke was in the fucking hospital"?

Her face turned a little sour and my blatant disregard for her dislike of cuss words for a second before she rounded on Itachi. "I know for a fact I told you to call Naomi, Itachi. Why didn't you"?

His smirk disappeared as she tapped a foot with her hands on her hips waiting. "Sorry mother it slipped my mind when they came out and announced Sasuke was out of surgery. She threw her hands up in the air before linking it with mine and escorting me back down the hall to Sasuke's room. Muttering about how you can't trust men to do anything right.

I looked over my shoulder and cast Itachi a sympathetic look before mouthing "we'll talk later". He nodded in understanding as he stepped out the doors I'd come through a few minutes before.

Ino's P.O.V.

Naomi had been in Sasuke's room for over an hour and we'd yet to hear any news on Sakura and if she was out of surgery yet. It was taking so long. I resorted to pacing now since I could no longer sit still. After I passed out at the school earlier when Sakura was rushed passed, Shikamrau had been keeping a close eye on me. It was starting to get annoying. Just as I knew my constant pacing was annoying him.

I glanced over at Tenten. She'd fallen asleep against Neji's shoulder about twenty minutes ago. His head rested on top of hers as he slept as well. I whirled around looking for Hinata when someone grabbed my hand and tugged me down.

I fell into their lap as arms wound around me. "Can't you just be still you troublesome woman"? Shikamaru asked as I struggled against him briefly. His hold tightened and I finally gave up. I huffed before it dawned on me that I was in Shikamaru's lap my face heated up and I looked away from his questioning eyes.

"It's nothing", I told him softly and he grunted in response. A few minutes later a doctor came our way a small smile on his face. He stopped in front of Hinata and she looked up at him expectantly. "Mrs. Haruno? Yes", she responded to him. "I have some news for you about your sister Sakura-San. She is out of surgery now. She is in the room down the hall from Sauke-San. Number 323. You may go in to see her but she is not awake so well have to ask you to be quiet and let her rest. We're not sure when she will wake up. You may go see her now".

Hinata stood up from her seat quickly. I was so happy, Sakura was finally out of surgery! I turned to face Shikamru who looked wary of my sudden action. Without really thinking about what I was doing I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged him forward. Giving him a chaste kiss before getting up and almost dancing down the hall to Sakura's room.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Naomi had been in my room for over an hour and hardly anything had been said on her part. After she demanded to know what happened I recounted what I knew. She was particularly furious to learn about the tanto bit. Can't say that I blame her. Although I've never had something shoved through me before. I'm guessing it is very painful.

We were sitting in silence now when the door burst open and admitted Naruto. He wore a blinding smile.

"Guess what Teme! SAKURA-CHANISOUTOFSURGERY"! He shouted loudly. I didn't cat h half of what he said. It sounded like gibberish to me. "Naruto could you repeat that a little slower and not so loudly please"? Naomi asked. Her mouth twitching. Apparently she found the Dobe's antics funny. I didn't find it amusing not one little bit. He did this way to often. To be honest? It was getting fucking old.

"I said Sakura-Chan Is. Out. Of. Surgery"! He looked at us waiting for a response. Naomi was first to respond. Her eyes were wide and full of happiness. "Well keep us in suspense why don't you Naruto. What room is she in? Room 323. That's just down the hall from Teme's"! Naomi stood up and muttered an excuse me before she left.

I dozed off shortly after everyone left to visit Sakura. When I woke up again the room lights were off and a nurse or doctor must have unhooked my IV drip since nothing was connected to the IV needle and short tubes still in my arm. I assumed it was to administer pain medication and antibiotics.

I wondered if Sakura was awake or not. It was very late now. Almost three in the morning. Non one would still be visiting at this hour. I doubt anyone spent the night either as they all had school or work the next day.

So I decided it would be safe if I went to see Sakura. I remember the Dobe saying where her room was. Just down the hall from mine. I might not get another chance to go see her. After all she had saved my life when she jumped in front of that tanto. Then it was shoved through her. I flinched at the memory.

I sat up very carefully, testing my back to see if the movements pulled at the stitches any. It wasn't nearly as painful as it was last time so I figured that I must have been given pain meds recently.

Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I discovered I was wearing my pjs. Well what I normally were to bed. Long pajama pants and a random T-shirt. My mother most have brought them and changed me or something. She knew how much I hated the hospital gowns.

I slid off the bed and placed one foot on the floor experimentally. It barely hurt at all. I must be healing faster than I thought. Considering the injury was near the base of my spine and all.

Finally I was completely off the bed. I took careful steps to the door and opened it. Peering down the hall both ways revealed no one. It was dark and quiet. So I silently mad my way towards Sakura's room. The only light on the floor. Meaning her room light was on. I looked in the window and saw nobody, but the curtain was drawn around the bed. The only person I could since in the room was Sakura so I opened the door quietly and slipped in.

The low beeping of a head monitor reached my ears. Why was Sakura still connected to one of those? She was out of surgery and had woken up right? A new sound reached my ears next. It almost sounded like an oxygen machine. The sounds of someone breathing in and a little click of another machine filtered through the room often. What was that?

I walked around the curtain and saw Sakura. At first glance nothing was wrong. She just looked asleep. Then I looked again. There was an oxygen mask on her face and the steady beeping that'd I'd heard was indeed from a heart monitor. Her skin was very pale. Sakura normally had porcelain colored skin but this was different. It was like all the color had been sucked out of her. Even her hair was affected. The normally bright pink locks were duller. Now some what resembling a washed out version of what it once was.

Anyone could tell from one glance that Sakura looked sick, and in a way she was. Her medical chart hung on the front of her bed frame. Curiosity got the better of me and I grabbed it. What was listed really shocked me.

According to this chart. Sakura's heart was not strong enough to beat on its own right now. Which was why she was hooked to the oxygen machine. Her surgery was successful, but just barely.

The tanto had caused massive damage and this chart said that she'd ripped it out herself causing even more damage. She had major enter so bleeding and it had taken hours to find the cure for the poison that had kept her wounds open and bleeding. She was receiving transfusions twice every three hours.

Well that explained why the light was on. She had just gotten one thirty minutes ago. That wasn't all though. According to this her body had rejected the first two admissions of the antidote. She hasn't been able to accept it for some reason. There wasn't an explanation for that. I kept reading her chart.

During the surgery her heart had given out twice. Causing the need for them to perform a heart surgery and see what was wrong. The chart stated that blood had built up around her heart and the amount she had left was insufficient to keep her body functioning properly.

As if that wasn't bad enough her spine was damaged when the vampire shoved the tanto further into her. She had also struggled with the paramedics and that further opened her injuries. The final two things written on her chart was that her heart had stopped a total of four times. Twice in surgery and twice on the way to the hospital. The last was something that really confused me. According to this chart Sakura was in a self induced coma. Meaning her body had induced a coma unable to properly heal while awake.

That was all that was written. I glanced up at Sakura's face again. Her hair was spread out on her pillow and her face could have almost we blinded in with her pillow if not for her hair. Her gown had slipped of her shoulder and you could see a single star shining there.

I walked closer and took her hand, squeezing it hoping to get some sort of response from her. Nothing, not even a twitch. It was like she didn't even know I was here. Maybe she didn't. I released her hand and brushed some hair away from her face. I kissed her forehead and whispered words that I'd never said out loud to anyone before. "Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry it put you here and you ended up like this.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed once more before leaving. I knew I wouldn't get a response but still it felt right to do. Something else bubbled up in my chest before I made it all the way around the curtain shielding her bed.

They were words I'd only ever said to my mother. I love you. That startled me. Did I love her? I don't know I'm so confused right now. Are Sakura and I good friends? Absolutely. Can we be described as more than good friends? Yes. Do I care for her? Without a doubt.

You ask me any of those questions about Sakura and I could answer them immediately. You ask me if I lover her and I wouldn't be able to. Part of me wants to say yes. The other says no.

I finally made it back to my room without even realizing it. Huh, guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Oh well at lest I went the right way. I slipped back into bed and let sleep take me over again. The words I'd almost said out loud and questions swirling into my dreams. Confusing me even further.

Two days later I was finally released from the hospital but I still wasn't allowed to go to school. I needed something to do. I was used to doing something most of the time. Even if it meant dealing with fangirls I'd still rather to to school. I'm already pretty behind. Having missed two, no technically three days of school.

What was worse is that Tsunade wouldn't let me go on missions either. She said until my stitches came out I couldn't risk reopening my injury. I was lucky no permanent damage was done to my spine. She told me to go home too. I couldn't even be at HQ. she said if she so much as even saw my face at the base before she cleared me she'd take me off missions for two months and have me train new recruits. If there were any at the time. Otherwise I'd have to sit around twiddling my thumbs like a dumbass.

Which sadly is what I'm currently doing. My mother won't let me get out of bed unless I'm going to the bathroom. I can't even go visit Sakura in the hospital. Who according to the girls might wake up soon, but they're not sure. They said she s regained some of her color and no longer looks like a ghost.

Some how I got the feeling that they were just lying to make me feel better. Which is why I held little doubt that if I walked into her hospital room right now I'd find the same things about Sakura. Nothing would have changed. Though I wanted to believe them I just couldn't bring myself to accept something I was sure was a lie.

I was laying on my bed flipping through the tv channels without really paying attention to it when I hear a door downstairs burst open. I glanced at my alarm clock. It was the Dobe. School ended twenty minutes ago and I made him promise to take me to the hospital today to see Sakura.

I heard a thumping all the way up the stairs and down the hall finally coming to a stop in front of my door. Not two seconds later that too was thrown open. My idiot of a best friend stood there with a grin on his face that was so big I was amazed it didn't split open.

"Come on Teme! We're going to see Sakura-Chan! Get your lazy ass out of bed! Lets go already"! I glared at him waiting for the idiot to remember that he was one of the people who had forced this unnecessary bed rest on me (A/N yes Sasuke is in denial. And don't we all know it?). He just stared at me blankly for several minutes. You could almost hear the click in his head when he finally put two and two together. "Che, Dobe"... It took about ohh, four seconds for what I said to register with him. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU BASTARD"? (A/N I didn't tank 'Teme' really fit here. So sue me this is my story anyways. What I say goes.) "I guess you also have hearing issues Dobe".

I got up and kicked him out of my room before he could protest some more before getting dressed. After that we drove to the hospital. Once we walked through the doors we discovered the place was in complete and utter chaos.

Nurses and doctors were rushing around so quickly you couldn't stop one of them for questions. Finally we managed to catch the attention of one nurse. She was about to run through the double doors when Naruto flagged her down.

"What the hell is going on here"? The nurse hurried to explain as her eyes darted around. She was nervous. Something was wrong. Really wrong. My thoughts flew to Sakura and I hoped she was all right.

"About two hours ago two men came in and requested the room number for Haruno-San. They provided identification stating they were with the law enforcement and we had no choice but to give them her room number. They left thirty minutes after that. Then about forty-five minutes ago Haruno-San started to wake up".

"She was very irritable. She kept asking for someone named Sasuke. You seem to know Haruno-Sama. Do you know someone by the name Sasuke"? I looked at her. This was actually funny. "Yes I do. I am Sasuke". She looked bewildered for a moment before a small smile broke out across her face.

"Great, Haruno-Sama wishes to see you. Right this way please". She took my hand and tugged me down the hall. Going a different direction than Sakura's room was in. Maybe she has a new room now. Whatever. Naruto tagged along behind us. His hands crossed behind his neck a big grin on his face.

Finally we came to a stop in front of A room. The nurse said we could go in before leaving. I stood outside the door for a minute thinking. Why was I hesitating? Sakura wanted to see me. Without further thought I pushed open the door and stepped inside. Naruto decided to wait outside and give us a minute alone.

The moment the door was closed and I turned around ready to face her I was tackled. Sakura had jumped up on me (completely ignoring her injuries and the fact that she underwent surgery recently) with her legs wrapped around my waist and her arms secured around my neck. Her face was buried in the crook of my neck.

My arms came up and wrapped around her small waist, pulling her tight against me. "I thought I'd lost you". She mumbled against my neck. She brought her head back and stared into my eyes for a long time. Her eyes were bright and shinning with some emotion.

Sakura leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine in a heated kiss. Her eyes were closed as I remained shocked for a minute. Then I closed my eyes and took control. Brushing my tongue across her bottom lip she immediately opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in. I ran it across one of her fangs and she shivered in response.

Apparently those fangs of hers are sensitive. I did it again and a low moan sounded in the back of her throat. She pulled away and stared at me. A light blush coated her cheeks. Almost rivaling her hair color. That was another thing. Her hair seemed brighter to me. Maybe it was just because a few days ago it had been so dull.

"Sasuke-Kun", she said in a low voice. Trying to pull me out of my thoughts. "Hmm"? I said in reply not even realizing what she'd just said. "Sasuke-Kun", this time I heard her. "What did you say"? She huffed and a pout formed on her pink lips. "Mou, Sasuke-Kun. Weren't you even listening"? I interrupted her again. The way she said my name. I just had to hear it again. "Sakura, say my name again. Huh? Oh Sasuke? Is that what you wanted"?

I shook my head lightly. "No say it like you did before. "S-Sasuke-Kun? Like that"? I nodded my head and watched as her cheeks heated up again. This time competing with her hair. "Would you quit distracting me? I have something I really want to tell you"!

She unhooked her arms and legs and hopped back down to the floor. She turned around and stuck her head to the left. A pout already on her lips and her arms crossed under her chest. "Sakura, what did you want to tell me? Humph"! Was my only response. "Come on Sakura I really want to know". I said putting my hand on the side of her shoulder and coming to stand beside her. She shook the hand off and turned to face a different direction than before.

"Come on Sakura. Will you tell me if I say I'm sorry"? She turned around to face me then. A small pouty like smile on her face. I brought her close to me again and pulled her into my chest. I bent my head lower till my lips were level with her ear. "Well then in sorry Sakura. Do you forgive me"? She nodded and her small arms wrapped around my back as she buried her face in my chest.

"What is it you wanted to tell me"? She loosened her hold a bit and leaned back to look me in the eye. The emotion from before filled her green eyes. "When we were on the roof top and you almost died it made me realize something. That coupled with a dream I had about us. I want to tell you what I realized while you lay on the roof dyeing".

She took a deep breath calming her oration heart beat before speaking again. "I don't ever want to lose you. Not because you're a good friend but because... I love you Sasuke-Kun".

* * *

Tadaa! How was that for a good ending. Eh, eh? I know what you're all thinking. *Gasp* how could she end the chapter right there! Easy I thought it would make for an excellent ending. Now for the questions. How will Sasuke respond? What will Sakura do now that she knows who is ultimately responsible for the death of her family? Will Naomi and Itachi reconcile? Who is the spy lurkIng in the Assassins? you want to find out, stay tuned. As always leave me a review and tell me what ya think but please no flames. If you don't like the story do read it. Simple as that. In case anyone was wondering, *Ane* mans older sister. That's all for now my lovely people.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	14. Chapter 14 Fury

Hey people. So welcome to chapter fourteen! I'm excited to have gotten so far with this.

Last chapter someone brought up a concern/inquiry of theirs. I had hoped that I explained well enough but I guess not. For any of you who are confused. Sakura is a half vampire. No she is not a weakling. This all happens to her for a reason. I have a plan. This story is coming together just as it should.

Now then today to introduce today's disclaimer and summary we have our second favorite blond. Ino!

Ino: well it's about time! I thought you'd never get to me. It's a shame really, making a lady wait so long.

Author: *sweat drops* I'm Ino? I'm a lady too.

Ino: Oh, oh yea sorry!

Author: Just get on with the summary please.

Ino: Hai!

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Author: Thank you Ino. Now for the disclaimer if you please. C

Ino: Hai! Author-Chan does not own me or forehead girl, the human ice cube, loudmouth, lazy ass, girlie boy, Tennie, and, and... Hi everybody.

Everyone: INO!

Ino: Heheh. Later! *she runs away*

Author: *sigh* guess I have to finish it now. I don't own the original cast of Naruto characters or the plot line. I do own this story line and the other characters like Naomi who appear in the story that weren't there originally. *walks off stage rubbing temples to ease oncoming headache induced by Ino's theatrics*

* * *

Chapter 14 Fury

Sakura's P.O.V.

I looked at Sasuke waiting for him to respond. I didn't think I was going to get a response though. He had a wide eyed stare. His usually emotionless onyx eyes were huge. He wasn't moving. I don't think he was even breathing. What do I do know? Ah ha! I thought as the idea popped into my head. This'll work for sure.

I kept my eyes locked on his as I sauntered forward. In order for this to work I needed to stand on my toes. I reached up and laced my arms behind his neck. My chest was now firmly pressed against his. There wasn't any space between us at all. I stretched up and pressed my lips against his. Lightly closing my eyes.

He finally started to respond to my kiss. Eventually he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. His usually reserved eyes were so full of life. Something shinned in their dark depths and I felt my self being pulled in. He opened his mouth and started to speak. "Sakura, I..."

BAM! The door was slammed open and in my fright I jumped away from Sasuke. My face was absolutely scarlet at having been caught in such an intimate position. I peeked between my fingers to see who had barged in. One glance at Sasuke and I knew he felt the same way. A light blush coated his cheeks. You would have to be very observant and have terrific eyesight to catch it.

One of which Naruto (the rude ass interrupter) did not have. (I'm sure you have no trouble guessing which :P) I was about to chew him out when I took in his expression. The usually bright smile decorating his face was gone. Instead worry and fear was plastered across his face and usually bright blue eyes.

"Naruto what's wrong? Tell me what happened"! I walked over to him and placed my hands on his shoulders. Forcing him to look me in the eye. "She's gone. They've taken her".

Sasuke looked confused and proceeded to ask who was gone, but I didn't need to hear the confirmation of what I already knew. To bad my hearing didn't allow me to miss it. He looked up at Sasuke and said the words that caused my world to shatter. "Hinata, they've taken Hinata".

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I'm not sure exactly what happened to Sakura but the next thing I knew she was flying around the room at incredible speeds to fast for either of us to see. When she finally stopped moving she was fully dressed. She was zipping up a blood red mini skirt over her black short shorts and a black tank top. This shirt had a large white circle on it. Just like all her other shirts. Her black knee high heeled boots were in place. On her hands she had in fingerless gloves that went all the way up to her shoulders. One was the same blood red as her skirt and the other was black.

The room was absolutely neat. Not a thing out of place. She finished tying her hair back in the usual style and turned to face us. Naruto gasped and I knew he was seeing what I was seeing. Her eyes weren't green anymore. Nor were they black. Her irises were a bright angry red. She was absolutely enraged. She looked at us directly and said two words. "Let's go". Naruto shivered from the malice dripping from her voice. She said nothing more as she tossed me a set of car keys and vanished.

I didn't think she was waiting for us at the car and I was right. The keys she'd tossed me were for a burgundy Porsche. I got in and drove it to HQ with Naruto following me in his car.

The second we stepped out of the car and through the front doors we could hear screaming. It was Sakura. She was shouting with Tsunade. Both were angry and we thought they were yelling at each other.

Upon opening the door we discovered that to be untrue. Kiba was sitting in a chair in front of Tsunade's desk and looking like he wanted to die. Sakura was currently spea... er shouting. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK HER HOME AND THEN YOU HERD A NOISE"?

The guy was now so white I didn't think any blood was getting to his brain. Akamaru was sitting under his chair with his tail tucked, trying to dig a hole in the floor and get away from the two shouters.

"She said she wanted to grab something and since Naruto asked me to bring her back here after school I dropped her at your house for a minute. Then I heard a scream and by the time I managed to find her room she was gone. Broken glass was everywhere and the room was destroyed".

Kiba's voice was so quiet compared to Sakura's at the moment.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose and shut her still red eyes as she attempted to speak quieter. "Why the hell didn't you get to her sooner? You have a fucking dog! You should have fucking sniffed her out"! Kiba's face went whiter (A/N bet you didn't think that was possible did ya?) he muttered something about a huge house and too many smells.

Sakura threw her hands up and stormed out of the room slamming the door in the frame behind her so hard it rattled before falling on the floor with a small 'BAM'. When she passed the air seemed to crackle with her rage and murderous rage.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I didn't know where I was going at the moment. The only thought I had was to get away from the worlds biggest dumbass. Eventually I found myself down in the labs. Orochimaru wasn't down there but someone else was. A guy who I'd never seen before was bent over a table reading some text from a book I'd never seen before. I cleared my throat and he straightened up before standing and turning around to face me.

He had white hair that was of medium length and grouped in a low ponytail. Much like Itachi's. large circular glasses sat on his nose magnifying his beady black eyes. He smiled at me and I was immediately creeped out. He opened his mouth to speak. "Hello Sakura-Chan, may I help you"?Maybe it was just because I was so mad at the moment but this guy was way to happy for my liking.

"Who the hell are you? And how the fuck do you know my name"?his smile got bigger. "I'm Orchimaru-Sama's assistant Kabuto Yakushi". He continued to stare at me. I now know how a bug feels under a microscope. He came closer with his hand extended. I didn't want to be rude so I gave him my own hand to shake.

I very familiar scent drifted in my nose. It was rose, lavender, with a faint undertone of honeysuckle and jasmine. A scent that was possessed solely by one person only. This was one scent I would know anywhere. Like

The back of my own hand. Hinata. Why the hell did he smell like Hinata? I opened my mouth to question him when the door opened up.

Orochimaru stepped in and saw me. The rage that was burning inside me decreased minutely before flaring up again. The start of one of his small, rare smiles came across his face before it dropped and a frown took its place instead. "Sakura? What happened to your eyes"? Huh? What does that mean. There's nothing wrong with my eyes!

"What do you mean Sensei? Nothing's wrong with my eyes". He steered me into the small bathroom and flicked on the florescent lights. A low buzz hummed as they came on, but I barely noticed it.

I was to shocked by the sight before me. The girl in the mirror was me, but at the same time it wasn't. Still i knew it had to be me. No one else had pink hair that I knew. Plus we were the only two in the bathroom.

My reflection was different. The me in the mirror wore what I wore but that was fine. No the problem was her eyes. They weren't green. Not even black or any shade of green in between. Oh no, they were a bright red (A/N think of the red part of the sharingan). It startled me. My eyes have never been this color. The only people I've seen with natural red eyes are Naomi, Kurenai, and Karin.

I turned around to face Orochimaru. "What is happening to me? Why are my eyes red? Why didn't anyone tell me"?

Orochimaru was silent and I could plainly see that he had no answers to my questions. Just my luck then. I sighed as I turned my back on my reflection and the eerie red eyes. Walking back into the lab room I noticed the Kabuto guy was gone. How typical.

"Hey Orochimaru-Sensei? Who is that Kabuto guy? I've never seen him before. Oh him? He's my new assistant. Just started working for me a few months ago. In fact he started the day before you went missing". Alarm bells went off in my head. I thought about how he seemed to happy. Something was definitely up. My eyes narrowed as the thoughts swirled around my head. I nodded my head and left the room saying goodbye and grabbing my blood pills off the counter that Orochimaru had placed there when he came in.

I hurried to my room and dropped off the pills before going in search of Itachi, Shikamru, and Neji. This couldn't wait. It was too important.

I found Neji with Tenten. No surprise as to what the were doing. Arguing over which was better. A sniper rifle or a katana. Tenten being one for sharp things was vehemently defending the katana.

They both stopped mid argument when they spotted me. "S-Sakura-Chan"! Tenten exclaimed as she launched herself up from her chair and into my arms. Obviously no one had told them I was awake much less out of the hospital yet. Neji's eyes were wide as he took in mine. "Yes, yes I know about my eyes. No I have no clue why they are like that". I really didn't have time for this. Since they were hear arguing about weapons they didn't know about Hinata either.

"Guys we have a situation. About an hour and a half ago Hinata was taken. She was with Kiba who was supposed to bring her back here but they stopped at my house first. Kiba heard her scream but was unable to get to her in time. Tenten go find Ino and Naomi. I want you to scour the entire house for any clues. Take Konan with you as well. Neji you come with me. We have something else to do".

Tenten shook off her shock and dashed away to gather the requested people and get going. I left the room pulling Neji out with me by his arm.

Unknown P.O.V.

She was going to pay for her mistake and what better way than to take away something she cares about most? Although her little sister is rather pretty, her beauty just doesn't compare to that of the cherry blossom herself. Still I'm going to have some fun with her. She'll be begging for her death by the time I'm done with her. Her death will be beautiful.

Sakura's P.O.V

Now that everyone was hear we could get down to business. They all waited for me to speak. I needed to finish this up. My fingers raced across the keyboard of my laptop. I was looking for any info on Kabuto Yakushi. Maybe I was just being paranoid but something about him just didn't sit well with me.

A knock at the door sounded and Sasuke came in followed by Naruto and the girls. I stopped typing for a minute and looked up. "What have you got for me"? I asked addressing Tenten. She held her hand up and I could see a small bag as well as a flash drive. One I recognized immediately as the one we stored all footage from the security cameras.

"We found a few hairs belonging to both Hinata and her attacker. The ones belonging to him are a silvery white". I nodded as I accepted both items from her. I was about to pug the flash drive in when my phone rang. Unknown flashed across the screen. I slid my finger across the screen to unlock and accept the call.

"Hello? Ah Sakura-Chan. I didn't think you would answer my call. Do I know you"? I replied. Everyone else stared at me in curiosity. I ignored them and resumed typing. "Not yet but you will soon, very soon". Man this guy was creepy. Who the hell says stuff like that? "Okay listen here creep-o- tell me who the fuck you are! Ah, ah, ah. Now that kind of language just won't do Sakura-Chan. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious thing I've taken from you, would you"?

The faint sound of cracking reached my ears as my hand griped my phone tighter. "Who the fuck do you think you are threatening me? You asshole! Tsk, tsk, tsk. I warned you about the language Sakura-Chan". He said in an almost disappointed voice. The sound of a females cry reached my ears through the phone.

I could feel everyone staring at me now. I had completely stopped typing. I knew those cries anywhere. It was Hinata. This guy had her and he was going to pay. "Now that I have your attention why don't we get started, hmm? It's simple really. In exchange for this pretty girl in my possession I want you to turn yourself over to me. I you don't your pretty little friend here will pay the price". The sound of his laughter echoed through the phone for a few seconds before it cut off. I had crushed my phone. The pieces of it fell to the table but I'd didn't care.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

We all watched as Sakura's expression went from annoyed to irritated before finally becoming blind furry. Her phone was no longer recognized as a phone. It was in to many pieces now. The glass from the screen had cut into her hand making it bleed. Her blood trickled down her fingers and fell to the floor.

All of a sudden she picked up her laptop and hurled it against the wall. Then she turned to face us. Her eyes were an even darker red now. Something had happened when she was on the phone to make her so angry.

She was mumbling something now and I stepped closer to hear what was being said. "He'll pay. That bastard will rot in hell". I was debating on wether or not I should say anything to her when she stood up and walked to the side of the room where she had thrown her laptop. Surprisingly it hadn't broken. Not even a scratch was on it. Which was nothing short of a miracle.

She placed it back on the table and composed her face into that of rugged indifference but it wasn't hard to see or feel the barely contained rage that showed in her red eyes. Finally she walked to the front of the room and leaned against the wall. After several more minutes she spoke.

"Some of you already know why I asked you to come here but for those who don't I'll explain. Three hours ago we received word that Hinata had been taken. Ten minutes ago I got a call from her abductor. He will let her go... if I take her place and if I refuse. He will kill her".

Naruto I want you to take this sample directly to Orochimaru-Sensei. His assistant might be there and if he is request to see Orochimaru privately. Something's off with that assistant of his. Sasuke you go with him and make sure nothing goes wrong".

"Itachi you Neji, Shikamru, and I will be doing something else. Feel free to relay this to your team the Akatsuki. We are going to find the person who took Hinata. If we can't then and only then will I agree to take Hinata's place. Also Konan I want you Naomi, Pein, and Tenten to find out any and everything you can about Orochimaru's assistant Kabuto".

Ino you need to inform Tsunade of everything that has happened here". Despite being so angry Sakura was acting calm and collected.

Naruto grabbed the small bag containing the hair samples and DNA and headed out the door. He hadn't said a word since receiving that call from Kiba. Normally the Dobe not saying anything would have been a blessing but not this time.

"Naruto will get her back. Sakura won't let anything happen to her so don't worry. Okay"? Ino had followed us out of the room and down the hall. Headed towards Tsunade's office. She placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder and continued on her way down the hall.

Sakura's P.O.V.

After the boys and Ino left I rooted through the pieces of my broken phone. I was looking for the SIM card. Frustration was building up in me again when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up to see Sasuke. He was already back from going with Naruto. He turned my hand over and examined the cuts. I was unsurprised to see that glass was still in it. After all I had crushed an iPhone which is made of mostly glass. Damn I really need to stop breaking things.

His fingers lightly skimmed over the cuts looking for the glass I spotted immediately. Finally he found the shards and pulled them out. Now that they were out more blood welled to the surface and trickled out. Sasuke must have grabbed some cotton squares and gauze because he was currently wrapping my hand up with them.

He said nothing the whole time but I couldn't help but feel like a kid being chastised for doing something stupid like eating dirt.

I went back to looking for my SIM card when his slim fingers entered my field a vision a d quickly plucked it out along with the memory card. He dropped it into my hand and retreated back over to the wall.

I turned back to my laptop and inserted the flash drive to see if there was anything useful. Just like I figured there wasn't. Somehow the security system was disabled. Damn that was just going to make things so much harder. If I was going to get any where soon I would need his help.

I pulled up Skype and connected. Lucky for me he just happened to be on. His face soon appeared on the screen. Sporting one of his fake grins.

"Hey ugly I was just trying to call you, but for some reason... What's wrong with your eyes? They're red. No time. This is an emergency. I really need your help. This is a matter of life and death. How soon can you get here"? It was silent for a minute and I could see him thinking. Finally he responded. "I'm not doing anything. I'll leave immediately. See you in the morning Sakura". With that the call disconnected and he was gone.

I turned to the guys and addressed them. "Alright I want you to observe the assistant Kabuto, but don't let him know you're there at any time ever. For now if anyone needs me ill be down in the training rooms with Tsunade-Shishou.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

After getting Sakura to tell me what's wrong and get her to let me examine her eyes she dragged me down to the training rooms. I set the room to repair itself and we worked on her strength and hand to hand fighting.

She jumped into the air above my head and raised her leg up in order to place a powerful kick to my head. I moved out of the way at the last second and her heel slammed into the ground creating a huge crater.

The reverberations from the blast nocked me off balance and she used this as her chance to place a kick to my side. I managed to block most of the force behind it but she still sent me ten feet to the side. She walked over to after that and stuck out her hand helping me up.

As soon as I was on my feet I flipped her over my shoulder using her hand. She turned a flip and landed on her hands. Her foot kicked my unprotected back and I fell forward. I turned a quick hand Stan and added a little twist so I landed on my feet facing her.

"Nicely done Sakura. Your speed and reaction time have increased significantly. Now I want you to use your vampiric speed and run. Here put this on". I tossed her a small black box and she clipped it to her belt and placed the stickies on her neck. "Let's see how much faster you are. I want you to run at op speed for an hour. Hai Shishou". Came her response as I walked to the door and left to go into the operations room.

A crowd had already gathered in there including the twins, Jose, and Alex who sat at the controls. Sakura hadn't been joking when she said the kid was a technical genius. I handed him the receptor for the box I gave Sakura and he plugged it into the computer.

"Are you ready for me now Alex"? Her voice echoed through the speaker she wore. "Alright, Go"! Sakura disappeared in the blink of and eye. The speed tracker she wore and the receptor raced to catch up with her speed. Within minutes she had blown her previous record of two hundred and thirty MPH out of the water. The meter finally stopped moving as it ticked just past three hundred and sixty.

A low whistle echoed throughout the room. Naruto had come in ten minutes ago and even though he wasn't the only one surprised he was the only one showing it.

The needle shot up again to four hundred. Damn I've never seen her run so fast. If she keeps this up her speed will reach that of a fully turned vampire. The part of the box that measured her heartbeat showed that of a human going on a walk. This was unbelievable.

Towards the end of her run instead of slowing down she forced herself to go faster. Even though we couldn't see her we could still hear her breathing stayed the same. No increase.

The hour ended and we called for her to stop. She appeared instantly. Her eyes though still red were alight with the rush I knew she got from running. She vanished again and I heard two doors open and close with her passing.

"Wow Sakura-Chan! That was amazing"! Naruto was thoroughly impressed with her speed. Apparently Sakura didn't share hi opinion. She took one look at her final speed of four hundred and fifty and frowned. "No it's not, that speed is not good enough. That is terrible. I must do better". Her words were said harshly and I was about to chastise her when she turned around with her hand on the door knob and she spoke again. "I'll never beat Madara if I cannot match and surpass his abilities. He is easily twice as fast as me. The only thing I can accomplish is getting my ass kicked". With that said she was gone.

Sakura's P.O.V.

After leaving Naruto and everyone else I needed to find a quiet space so I wandered around until I found myself on the roof. I couldn't really do anything until tomorrow morning. If anyone can really tell me if Kabuto is up to no good it will be him. One thing that really bothered me was the fact that he had Hinata's scent on him. I'm no blood bound or tracker like Kiba or Akamru but I know my friends smells anywhere. Being a vampire even only half gives me greater senses. Like if I'm in danger, I'll get a feeling that someone is there. Sight and hear for me had always been great. The vampiric senses only heightened it.

Like now for instance. I feel someone behind me. It's not to hard to guess who it is either. Kabuto. Why is her here? "What do you want Kabuto? I want to be alone". Steps sounded from below me and I looked down from my perch on top of the little roof where the door leading downstairs was.

"I just thought you might want some company that's all". I snorted why would I want company from him? "No I want to be alone. Why do you think I'm all the way up here"? I asked as I stood up on the roof and looked down. "Now what do you really want? No scratch that". I jumped down and landed silently beside him. Then I shoved him up against the wall and held him there by his throat. "Why do you smell like Hinata? She's the ONLY one who has a scent like that and you reek of it".

Surprise filtered in his eyes behind the big glasses he wore. His hand came up and pushed them up. I tensed and tightened my hold. Paranoia is something that I constantly lived with. The only ones I trust are people who are close to me and my family. The longer I held him there the more I felt like I was right.

"Tell me where my sister is before I rip you to pieces you asshole". He let out a chilling laughter and I immediately recognized it as the one I'd heard over my phone just before I broke it. My eyes narrowed to slits as I stared him down.

"Now, now Sakura-Chan. You don't even know half the story. It's a shame really because I know all a out you and the little Hyuga brat". It's a shame really. She still doesn't know who she is. Nor that she even has any living family left, but I know. I've ALWAYS known. You see the girl you rescued that night when you were five years old is none other than the Hyuga Hinata. Heiress to the main branch of the clan. Sister to one deceased Hyuga Hanabi. Cousin to Hyuga Neji. You want to know something else? Her cousin had suspicions, but he never told her and now he never will".

"I'm going to kill her and there is NOTHING you can do about it, because if you kill me then someone will known and she will die minutes after I do. So make your choice".

I released him and took several steps back clutching my head. This was too much to take in. I could faintly hear his cruel laughter as he stood over my kneeled form.

He walked over to the ledge and jumped over it and with him he took my only lead but I couldn't make myself move. I pleaded with my body to get up and move. To follow him but I wasn't in control anymore. My vampire side was leaking out of my control, reacting to my immense anger. I looked up to the sky and screamed my frustrations, agony at being able to do nothing, the pain I felt at losing control, and the pain of losing another person who was my family.

That was how he found me kneeling down on the ground as I fought to remain in control. My whole body shook. I was tired of fighting and losing. I needed help. I couldn't do it on my own anymore. Sasuke was there. He found me and held me close while I had an internal battle. My control slipped again and he seemed to sense that I was hungry. He brought my head up close to his neck and this time I didn't resist. I had no will to anymore.

My teeth pierced his neck and the usual jolt I got flowed into me along with his blood. I don't know what it is about Sasuke's blood but its very good. No one else's was like this. Although Itachi's came pretty close.

After a while I stopped drinking his blood and just sat in his arms. I'm not sure how much time past while this went on but I felt my self calming down. I was still angry that Kabuto had escaped and that my chances of finding Hinata decreased. I finally looked up at Sasuke and found that he had been watching me the whole time.

"Sakura you want to tell me what happened? You were up here for a long time before we all heard you scream". I looked down. I should have known he would ask this question eventually. "I will tell you but first there is one more person who has a right to know. After all I have an answer to a question he's been wondering about for a while now".

Neji's P.O.V.

This was the second time Sakura had called me for something. I don't mind really. Sakura and I are really close. I'm just dreading hearing what she has to say. Today seems to be the day when you get nothing but bad news and judging by the look on her face this one is going to take the cake.

Though I'd never show it I was extremely worried when we all heard her scream before. She seems fine now. Except the new eye color she has now. The red has gone scarlet. I've never seen a pair of eyes that red before. What keeps happening to make her so angry?

"Neji, you've been wondering something for a while now haven't you? Well I finally have an answer to your question". She took a deep breath. Obviously whatever she had to say was not easy. Even an idiot could see that.

"Earlier today I was confronted by Kabuto. He told me that he had taken Hinata and that he knows all you and your family. He also knows about what happened one night when I was five years old. He confirmed the Hinata is the cousin who went missing. She was never found among your relatives. That's because we rescued her that night. Hinata Haruno and Hinata Hyuga are one and the same".

Sakura got up and left after that. It was late and she had to get up early the next day to pick up her friend who was flying in. She hugged me and left dragging Sasuke with her. I sat at the table thinking about everything she had said for a while until Tenten came in and dragged me out the door to her room.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

After Sakura had said goodnight to everyone she dragged me off to her room. She shut the door and told me to sit on the bed. She then went straight into the bathroom and took a shower. Once that was over she came out and I nearly had a nose bleed.

Apparently she forgot her clothes. That or she was used to coming out of the bathroom and getting dressed in her room. I was betting on the second thing since she opens the door wearing a small towel with her long hair pulled up into a sloppy ponytail on the top of her head. Her bangs had already fallen out and were dripping water down her face.

Water made trails from her hair down the side of her face to her chin before dripping onto the top of her chest and disappearing into her towel. She waltzed over to her drawer and started to rummage through it when she froze. She turned around and her face was scarlet. It now matched her eyes.

"Sasuke-Kun"! Surprise flittered across her face. Yup she had forgotten I was in here. I think I'm going to play with her a little. "What's the matter Sa-ku-ra"? I asked as I got off her bed and walked over to her. Her body was facing the dresser but her yea was turned towards me. Perfect. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Effectively pinning her own arms to her side. Ignoring her wet body I pulled her into my chest. Her face was inventing new shades for a blush. She had already passed vermillion and was currently shaming the color pink. Heh, messing with her is fun.

"I'm hurt Sa-ku-ra. You forgot about me". I said as I buried my face in her neck ignoring her wet hair that was now sticking to me. Eventually she found her strength again and wriggled out of my embrace, grabbed some clothes, and dashed back into the bathroom. I noticed what she took. Just wait until she notices she forgot to grab pants. Oh this will be good.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I can't believe that happened. Scratch that. What the hell just happened? Cause I have no fucking clue. I stared into the mirror at my red eyes and equally red face. Damn. He was using what I told him as an advantage. He never did get to answer back. What if he doesn't feel the same way? I mentally slapped myself. No negative thinking. I'll get an answer out of him eventually. No need to do that.

I finished drying off and slipped on my clothes. Only to find out I didn't grab my shorts. Damn, at least I picked an oversized shirt this time.

I let my hair down and brushed it while running the blow dryer. I do this every night because I hate sleeping with wet hair. Plus after a while it makes your pillows smell funny. Once my hair was completely dry and straight I opened the door again. This time I found him lying down on the bed with his shirt off. His shoes were by the door and his shirt (which I noticed was soaked on the front) hung on the knob.

I gathered my courage and silently walked over to him. I poked his shoulder a few times because I thought he was sleeping. His arm was slung across his eyes and his breathing was deep and even.

Suddenly my world spun and turned upside down. I registered that I was now lying on my bed where he had been and his head rest on my stomach with his arms hugging my waist again. His voice startled me.

"It's not nice to poke people while they're trying to sleep Sa-ku-ra". He peeked one eye open at me and I saw his deep black eye. It had a subtle shine of amusement and playfulness. I turned my head up and away trying to hide the small blush that had sprung up on my cheeks.

"Yea well you shouldn't sleep in other people's bed"! He frowned then got up off me. "You want me to leave? I understand. Goodnight Sakura". He walked over to the door and grabbed his shirt and shoes.

I raced over to him and hugged him from behind burying my face in his warm back. "No I don't want you to leave". I mumbled against his skin. Please stay with me I don't want to be alone tonight". He turned around and wrapped his arms around my back and underneath my legs picking me up again. My arms automatically went around his neck.

He took me over to my bed and pulled the blankets back before laying me down on the bed and tucking me in. After that was done he got really close to my face and said he needed to go back to his room for a minute but he would come back. On the way out he grabbed his wet shirt and shoes before closing the door softly.

True to his word he was back a minute later. Wearing pajama bottoms, no shirt, and carrying clothes that I assumed were for tomorrow. He set those down on a chair, turned off the light, and then slipped into the bed on the other side.

His warmth radiated underneath the blankets and I tried to subtly shift closer to him when he suddenly grabbed me again. (A/N someone's awful touchy feely eh?). He wrapped an arm around my waist piling me closer. I sunk into the warmth he gave me and it lulled me off to sleep. I didn't have any bad dreams that night and I woke up to an empty bed.

A note was laying on his pillow saying he was sorry he didn't wait for me to wake up but he had to go. He also said that he would see me after I got back from the airport. I glanced at the clock and realized that if I didn't get moving soon I would be late.

I flew out if bed and around the room getting my clothes and straightening the bed. When I was done I wore a light gray tunic with a red belt and black leggings. I pulled on my usual knee high heeled boots and tied my hair back in the usual way before dashing out the door. Only to come back in a second later and grab the keys to my Porsche.

Soon I was pulling up to the air port. Just in time too. His flight had just landed. He came towards me with a shoulder bag and a suit case. One if his rare real smiles on his face. He never knew how to express emotions before but when he met me he really tried and eventually was able to smile. One of those smiles was on his face now. A real one, not the fake ones he usually showed everyone else. Those smiles bed ever only shown me. I jogged towards him at a human pace (no need to scare everyone) and he took off his shoulder back and set his suit case to stand up just in in time to catch me.

He spun me around Ina circle before setting me back on my feet. "Wow you haven't changed a bit Ugly. Good to see you". I was too happy to see him so I let the comment slide without a punch this time. "It's definitely been too long. I'm so glad your back. It's really good to see you Sai".

* * *

And CUTT! That is the end people! So what did you think? I bet you guys were all expecting Sasuke to respond weren't you? Hahahahaha, I just couldn't resist dragging it out. Though I'm pretty sure you know he will eventually. After all it wouldn't be a SasuSaku fic without it would it? Didn't think so. Anywho review and tell me what you think. Questions are always welcome. Please no flames. Don't like? No problem. Don't read it. Simple as that. Well that's all for now my lovelies. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	15. Chapter 15 Take DownRetrieval Mission

Hey people! Here is chapter 15! Wahoo! We have come so far already! Wow! Things are really heating up aren't they? Well it's about to get even more heated. Something's about to go down. Are you ready for it? I hope so! So hang on to your seats and get comfy. Today to introduce the summary and disclaimer we have... Who do we have today? OH MY GOD! I forgot to schedule someone to do the disclaimer and summary! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Random reader: While Author-Sama has her mental break down/freak out session. I will give you the summary and disclaimer for her.

Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to

find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.

Random reader: *tries to speak with wailing in the background* now here is the disclaimer. SasuSaku993 does not own the original Naruto cast or characters. She does own the characters that appear in this story like Naomi, the twins, Jose, Alex, and everyone from the different branches of the Assassins. Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 15 Take Down and Retrieval Mission

Hinata's P.O.V

I'm not sure how long I've been here. I can't remember anymore. Was it a few hours, days, weeks, years? I don't know. It's dark, I can't see anything. The reason for that? I feel a cloth across my eyes. Well that explains that. What happened? Oh yeah... I was at the house with Kiba waiting outside while I retrieved something.

FLASHBACK!

"I'll be just a minute", I told Kiba as he pulled up to the giant house I called home. When Sakura's parents died everything that was left from her family went to her. She had no other living family so the only one to inherit it had been her. It wasn't until after Tsunade adopted her an they both took me under their wings that she started living in this house.

I pulled my keys out if my bag after hopping out of Kiba's car and walked to the front door. My room window faced the side of the house where Kiba had parked. I asked him to wait since I wouldn't be too long.

When I opened my door I immediately knew something was wrong. The balcony door was cracked open. I knew I didn't leave it open as I hadn't even opened the door in a few days. Plus I never leave it open.

My keen senses told me someone was behind me. I spun around just in time to block the hand that had been about to jab my pressure point at the base of my neck. I grabbed the assailants arm and threw him into the full length mirror on my door. It shattered in impact. The person got up and I saw that it was a guy. Something was familiar about him but I couldn't place it.

I jumped up and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled and caught my foot as I retracted it. He threw me across the room and my back hit the glass doors. They shattered too. Small shards dug into my back through my white shirt. It stung a little but I couldn't worry about that now.

The guy pulled out a small knife and I vaguely remembered Tenten telling me it was called a Kunai. He flung it at me among for my thigh. I just barely managed to doge it. I noted my katana sitting on my vanity table where is dropped it yesterday. I lunged for it and the guy anticipated this. He jumped at me forcing me to the ground while he landed on my back.

I cried out as something sharp dug into my side. It was a needle. He was trying to inject me with something! I jerked around and finally managed to knock him off. I got to my feet quickly and ran towards the shattered doors calling out for Kiba.

I barely made it two steps when I felt myself flying through the air again. This time I landed on the vanity table and it broke with my unexpected weight on it so suddenly. I looked around for my sword, remembering that it had been on the table. No such luck. I thought as the tip of my sword touched my chin. This guy had it now and I was defenseless.

What should I do now? He has my sword and I didn't bring any hidden weapons with me to school today. I had only one choice now. I shoved the glad out from under my chin and tackled him to the ground screaming for Kiba. Another needle was shoved into my skin and this time I didn't have a chance to fight back as my world turned dark.

The guy shoved me off him and stood up pushing the hood off his head. I knew this guy. It was Kabuto, Orochimaru-Sensei's assistant. My eyes closed against my will and I was gone.

END OF FLASHBACK!

I shuddered at the memory. I should feel pain and I do, just not at the level someone who's been thrown into things should. The only pain I feel is in my neck. Like I slept on it wrong.

I tried moving my arms only to discover they were chained to whatever I was standing against. Same thing for my ankles.

As I moved I felt something else wrong. My clothes, they didn't feel like the length the should have been. It felt much shorter. Whatever I was wearing barely went down to my thighs. It didn't have sleeves either. Though it did feel tight against the top of my chest...

I heard a door open somewhere close by and I stopped my mental assessment. A voice spoke and sent chills down my spine. "How lovely! You're finally awake! Hinata-Chan, did you sleep well"? I ignored Kabuto and went back to pulling at my wrists. They were bound with rope that was wet. I figured it was water.

A sharp stinging to my left cheek sent my head turning to the right. He had slapped me. "It's not very nice to ignore someone when they are talking to you Hinata-Chan. Surely your parents raised you better than that? Oh that's right you were raised by Sakura-Chan and Tsunade-Hime. They don't really have manners at all".

Anger burned through me. How dare he talk about my family like that. I told him as much and he laughed. The sound froze my spine. It sounded just so cold and devoid of emotion.

"You think they are your family? How naive you are. They are not your family Hinata! Would your family keep secrets like the ones they've kept from you? No I don't think so"! Silence filled they air after his little speech. A small part of me wanted to what he was talking about, but my stubborn side and pride made me hold my tongue. Anything he has to say is probably a lie.

"There is nothing you can say to me that I don't already know"! He moved closer to me and was right by my ear now. "Really? So you know who killed your real family? How she slaughtered your mother, father, and even your sister in cold blood"? He asked as he ripped the blind fold Off. How the hell did he know that? Sakura, Tsunade, Jariya, and even Orochimaru had told me what happened. How there was no saving them. They were all beyond the help they could give them.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything! Sakura saved my life that night. She has always been there for me! Even when she didn't even know who I was. So don't EVEN talk about her that way"! My eyes followed him around the room as he walked around. I struggled some more. Aching to be free and beat the living day lights out of him.

Sleep over came me again and my struggles weakens before stopping completely. I mustered up the last of my strength and glared at him before pawing out again.

Sakura's P.O.V.

After Sai set me back on my feet he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit of the airport. He slipped my keys from my hand and picked up his bags. The smile was gone and I knew it was time to get serious. I had to tell him about why I had called him here. After all Hinata was as much a sister to him as she was to me. He deserved to know.

I slipped into the passenger seat while he stowed his bags in the trunk and got in the drivers seat. Sai hates the way I drive way way past the speed limit so he always insists on driving whenever it's just the two of us. Whatever he drives like a pansy anyways. A brief smile tugged at my lips as I recalled the first time he had ridden in the passenger seat with me driving.

"Sakura". That's all he had to say as be slipped into the car and started it. "We both know this isn't just a social call. Why don't you tell me about it now"? I sighed and faced him as be pulled the car out of the parking spot and into the slow moving traffic.

"Okay I'll tell you". His expression stayed blank as I relayed the entire story to him. Even going back as far as when I was taken. I left out the more personal moments with Sasuke out. Excluding the rooftop battle. That was the only intimate moment I shared with him. Last night would never be shared with him. Especially since his mouth is almost as big as Naruto's.

Sai may be a nice guy (rude and downright dirty/ in appropriate nicknames aside) but he can't keep a secret like that to save his life. I swear sometimes he's as bad as Ino and she's the queen of gossip. If I told her something like that I might as well send an email to everyone I know cause by the end of the day they all WILL know.

"I see and after you woke up yesterday afternoon this Naruto person received a call from Kiba? (A/N Sai and Kiba already know each other). After that you headed back to base where you received the phone call, and discovered Kabuto you called me. Did I get that right"? I nodded my head in agreement.

It wasn't to much later that we arrives back at the base and were immediately approached by one of the trainees. His name was Konahamaru. He was a kid just like Naruto. Always striving to be the best. He ran towards us and stoked meaning down to pant. He shot back up with a smile on his face. "Sakura-Onee chan Tsunade-Baa Chan wants to see you. She said to tell you as you got back" with that said he ran off towards where his training team waited. Moegi and a kid named Udon. He immediately got into a fight with the girl and they squabbled all the way down the hall and out of sight.

I took hold of Sai's arm and dragged him up the stairs and down the hall opposite of my original destination. I knocked on the door three times and waited the enter that I knew would come. A few seconds later the expected admission came. I opened the door and gestured for Sai to enter ahead of me. He gave one of his fake smiles and went in.

"Ah Sai nice to see you again. Still giving people rude nicknames"? Shishou asked as we entered the room. The expression on her face was a cross between a smile and a scowl. She and Sai really didn't get along well because of his ridiculous habit of giving people inappropriate nicknames.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

After leaving a note with Sakura I slipped out of her room and into mine. Unfortunately two people where waiting for me already. The Dobe and Itachi both had a serious expression on their faces. Though I could detect a twitch in Naruto's mouth every few seconds.

Itachi was the first to speak. "Mind telling us where you've been"? Hr asked in a tone that clearly said he already knew. "Itachi why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers"? I asked him crossing my arms over my chest and fixing him with a scowl. Despite knowing where he constantly disappeared to now we still don't get along.

"Just answer the question Teme"! Naruto said jumping up and trying to poking me in the chest. I merely grabbed his arm and forced him back. "Why do you want to know so badly Dobe"? He jumped back pulling his wrist out of my grip and rubbed the back of his head. "Because... Ah just answer the question"!

"Nope not going to happen". I turned around and opened my closet to grab my training gear. After that I headed towards the door. Opening it I stepped out and called over my shoulder. "Let me know when Sakura gets back from the air port I want yo meet this friend of hers". I closed the door on the Dobe and heard him shouting. "Teme you get back here and answer my question"!

A smirk slid across my face as I heard him say OW! That meant Itachi must have hit him upside the head.

I headed down to the training area. Since I've been in the hospital and the party happened I've gotten next to no training done. I've got to keep my skills up if I want to stay sharp. Once I arrived down stairs I noticed someone was already here.

A group of people stood next to the door I was headed for. They seemed to be arguing over something, but I wasn't sure. A girl had her back to me and she seemed to be trying to redirect the argument. She had bright blonde hair that was short and wildly curled.

They stopped arguing and turned to me. A girl with black hair and gray eyes turned to face me. She looked irritated but smoothed it over with a small smile. I raised an eyebrow at this. The blonde turned and face me. A smile instantly sprang to her face. I got the distinct impression of Naruto from her. Odd as it was this girl reminded me of Naruto.

She skipped right up to me and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Lily! You must be Sasuke"? She said in English with a heavy Australian accent. I nodded my head and hesitantly gave her my hand. "You're probably wondering how I knew that, right"? I nodded again. "Oh that's easy! I met Hinata the night of the gala and she told us about her friends, she also... Ow hey what was that for Chloe"? Said girl had elbowed her in the ribs. "I'm sorry please for give Lily's thoughtlessness. We haven't told her yet". I nodded and released her hand. "Its fine, just don't mention it to Sakura. She isn't taking it too well".

"As your friend already guessed I am Sasuke. Who are you"? I asked turning to the two guys now leaning against the wall. "I'm Aiden and this is Joshua", said the taller of the two guys. Despite being taller I could still tell he was younger than the other guy.

"If you don't mind my asking how is Sakura? We haven't met her personally but Hinata spoke highly of her. Last I heard she was out of the hospital. That true"? The girl with the black hair was the one to speak. Her gray eyes studied me carefully as she waited for my response.

"She's taken her disappearance hard. After all she is Hinata's adopted sister". I didn't want to impart any more information than necessary. If she wanted to know then she would have to ask Sakura herself.

Observing the group carefully I noticed a katana strapped to Lily's waist. Hmm I wonder if she's any good. My own katana was resting at angle across my back. She seemed to notice my gaze and looked at me expectantly. "Where you coming down for training Sasuke"? Lily's hopefully eyes were on me. I gave a nod and her excitement peaked.

"Can I train with you? They won't train with me anymore"? Her face was pleading. I looked over her shoulder to Chloe. I figured she was in charge seeing as how she held an aura if authority. Her expression said 'do it at your own risk'. Looking back down at Lily her expression was that of one you couldn't say no to. So I gave in. "Ah", I told her. Now she looked confused. "What does that mean? Is that Japanese? I haven't finished learning that language yet. Does it mean yes? Hn".

I turned towards the door. She followed still trying to figure out what I'd said. Finally one of her teammates leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Lil' it doesn't mean anything. Its not Japanese, just a grunt". I smirked at her response. Which was just "oh".

Few hours later. TIME SKIP!

For a small girl she knows how to wield weapons. Though she's not at my skill level yet one day she could be. Maybe shell even pass me up and be on Sakura's level. I sheathed my katana and stepped back. Suddenly applause were herd behind me. I turned around and saw Sakura leaning against the frame of the open door. A guy who looked strangely like me was behind her. This must be the friend she went to get this morning.

Sakura's eyes were more of a ruby red today. Pretty soon she'll need blood. The darkening of her eyes. Amusement twinkled behind the anger concealed in her eyes. I couldn't blame her. If someone had taken a member of my family and threatened them the way she had been I would be angry as well.

Her boots made no sound as she vanished from her spot against the door frame and appeared thirty feet away. She was now standing in front of Lily hand extended in offering of helping her up. Chloe, Aiden, and even Joshua's eyes were wide. They hadn't even seen her move. Lily seemed surprised as well but that was quickly over taken my excitement.

"Wow that was sooo cool! I didn't even see you move"! Sakura flashed one of her brief but bright smiles. The one that showed her fangs slightly. "That was the point. No one can see me when I move like that". Sakura's head shaped up to her three tense teammates. "Don't worry I wont hurt her. Unlike other vampires I can control myself. You don't need to worry".

Chloe came forward. She was clearly still worried for Lily's safety. Almost like an older sister would be. "No offense to you or anything, but I don't know that. I'd rather learn for myself". She ventured closer to Sakura cautiously. She was slightly nervous and I couldn't find that I blamed her. After all we had all acted that way towards Sakura at one point or another.

Sakura's P.O.V.

The fight had been interesting. The blonde girl definitely had some skill. The three people nearby looked wary as I moved to the blondes side and helped her up. Even if they had agreed to help me they still didn't trust me.

That became even more obvious when the black haired girl got defensive. "You might very well be harmless to me but I'd don't know that. The only thing that stands out to me from you is the fact that you're a vampire". A sigh escaped my lips. Doesn't anyone listen to what I say? I'm a half vampire. There is a difference no matter how small.

"Be that as it may I'm not full vampire. Only half". This bit of information caused quite a bit of surprise for them. All three shouted at once while Lily remained quiet. They all kept talking at once and it was getting annoying. "Please stop fighting"! Lily said loudly. I think..." She looked at me in expectation. "Sakura", I whispered to her. "Sakura has something important to say".

"Thanks", I nodded at her great fully. "How can you be only half? I've never herd of such a thing. It's impossible". The other blonde looked at the black haired girl. "Not everything is logical as you like to assume Chloe. Some things just are". Finally someone who is listening.

"If you'll listen and trust me for a few minutes I can make some sort of explanation for you. First let's review basic vampire knowledge. Everyone in this room knows that. The first and most obvious is that they have fangs. Next is that vampires have no heartbeat. Another is that eventually they are driven insane with their thrust for blood. Finally they are beautiful. Physically attractive to their victims. Making it that much easier to catch an unsuspecting human".

I paused for a minute letting that sink in. They nodded for me to continue. "Well as you can plainly see I exhibit some of those characteristics. First one being that I have fangs". Opening my mouth wider I let them see the four pointed teeth I had. "Though it is not as intense in me I'm attractive to unaware humans". Chloe interrupted me then. "I suppose next your going to tell us that you have no heartbeat. Yes? I mean it only makes sense".

I looked at her waiting for her to finish. "That's where your wrong. You see I do have heartbeat. Mine is a little faster then a normal humans but it's there". She was shaking her head now. "Impossible, vampires don't have them". I sighed shaking my head. She was going to need physical proof then. Moving faster than she could blink I rushed forward and took her hand and placed it over my heart.

At first she was shocked, then surprised, finally amazement settled over her features. "Impossible", she whispered. She turned back to he teammates again. "What she says is true. She has a heartbeat. Full vampires do not".

After that revelation we spent a long time discussing it. I told them to ask me any question they wanted. I wouldn't hide anything, as there was nothing to hide. The whole time we talked I noticed the blonde kid whose name I now knew was Aiden stare at Sai. I know Sasuke and Sai look alike but that's jus weird.

"Aiden, is something wrong? You keep staring at Sai". He shook his head and looked at me. While he was doing that I happened to glance at my watch. "Shit"! I said loudly making everyone jump. "What's wrong Sakura"? I didn't answer right away as I sprang to my feet and dashed over to the door. Grabbing Sai and Sasuke on the way. "Sorry you guys. We were supposed to meet with Tsunade-Shishou an hour ago"!

With that said I sprinted out of the room at a human pace so Sai and Sasuke could keep up. We dashed down the hall towards Tsunade's office. The closer we got the more I could sense that she was t alone. Different people were around her. Some I recognized and some weren't so familiar.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

Everyone was already here. Everyone accept Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai that is. Those three are very important for this meeting as they along with Naruto and Kakashi (who was actually on time) are going to be the leading tema for this mission. They haven't done very much work with Kakashi for a long time.

Aside from him being their teacher at school he only taught them a few things here. Such as making them pretty good with a katana. Although Sakura's skill is the best I've ever seen.

Anyways that's off topic. I heard footsteps outside the door and the three people in question tumbled into the room and to the floor. Don't ask me how but somehow Sakura ended up on the bottom of their little dog pile. Sai and Sasuke on top of her.

They seemed a little dazed. Well Sasuke and Sai did. I couldn't see Sakura's face as her hair was covering it and she was face down on the floor. Chuckles irrupted from the side of me and I looked up to see who it was.

Naomi had her hand clasped across her mouth and her whole body was shaking.

Suddenly laughter came from the door way. The last group had arrived. Lily was doubled over clutching her stomach and laughing. Small tears escaped her eyes. Aiden was also laughing though not as loudly. Chloe was like Naomi. She had her hand clasped to her mouth and her body shook. Joshua just stood there with a cross between a smirk and a smile on his face.

Sakura's head popped up from the ground and what could be seen of her face was scarlett. Weather from anger or embarrassment I wasn't sure. By now everyone was either laughing, smirking, or grinning at the sight before us.

Sakura opened her mouth and finally spoke. "GET OFF"! She finally managed to pull her arms out from under her. She placed them out in front of her and pulled. It didn't take long before she was free. She stood up and dusted herself off.

She walked forwards to me. "Sorry I'm late Shishou". With that said she turned back around and went back over to the guys. She grabbed Sai and pulled him off Sasuke. Sai landed on the floor on his but. She grabbed Sasuke's hand pulled him to his feet.

After making sure he was steady she turned on Sai. "You Baka! Why the hell did you stick your foot out and trip me"!? He started to shrug his shoulders but thought better of it when the expression on her face darkened.

"I thought it would be funny. The book says that if people are sad you're supposed to cheer them up. Making a joke is a good way". Sakura face palmed and shook her head. She sighed then. "I swear Sai if you hadn't graduated collage already I'd think you are as dumb as Naruto". A few minutes later there was a loud protest of "HEY"! From Naruto's end.

An hour later we were crowded around the big table watching Sakura and Shikamaru argue over the best plan to rescue Hinata. It hadn't taken Sai to long to find Kabuto's little hideout. He said it would have to be close to the school, HQ, and Sakura's house. Which left one option. The surrounding woods. They were all loosely connected.

Now we were listening to them argue over which path they should take. "I'm telling you the sooner we get her out of there the better. Kabuto said he would only wait so long before he killed her"! That's was Sakura's argument.

"He wants you! Not Hinata so we need to plan this carefully. We can't just rush in. That will cost more lives. Everyone here has agreed to help but that doesn't mean we need to go and risk lives needlessly"! By this point Shikamaru was shouting. Sakura's eyes flashed making them glow a brighter red.

Sakura's fist slammed into the table. A crack split the large table in two. "Are you suggesting that I'm intentionally putting lives in danger"?! Shikamaru's eyes widened as he realizes he had said the wrong thing. "How dare you! I thought you knew me better than that Shika, but obviously I was wrong".

She got up and. Retreated to the door. "I'm going to rescue my sister. I don't need or want help from any of you. Anyone who follows I shall deal with". With that said she opened the door and slammed it shut. Cracks riddled that now to.

Kabuto's P.O.V.

Planting those bugs every where was nothing short of a genius plan on my part. Now not only did I know when they were coming to get me but who. I'd heard the entire conversation between all those idiots. Not to mention Sakura's declaration.

She just basically handed herself over to me. Everything was finally falling into place. I walked over to Hinata's unconscious form and lifted her chin up. "Soon you shall be reunited with that you hold dear for the very last time. Not much longer now".

Sakura's P.O.V.

I gathered my supplies and put them on my bed then I stripped my clothes and hopped into the shower. After that was done I wrapped a towel around my body and stepped out of my bathroom while rubbing a towel through my hair to dry it faster.

I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of underwear and slipped them on under my towel. While doing that I slipped a kunai off the dresser and threw it behind me. I heard a thunk as it sunk into the wall.

"What are you doing in hear Naomi"? She said nothing as she walked forward and handed me a piece of paper. "Sakura you don't have to do this on your own. We want to help". I turned away from her and listened as the door opened and she stepped out of the room quietly.

After she left I retrieved the knife and replaced it on the desk. Then I opened my closet and searched for something to wear. The clothes needed to help me blend with the darkness. So bright colors are not an option. A knock sounded at my door so I slipped on my robe and went to answer it.

Naruto stood on the other side a solum expression on his usually smiling face. "What do you want Naruto"? He stood there wordlessly before holding something up on a chain. I recognized the green crystal. It had belonged to Shishou before she gave it to Naruto. Before that she had given it to Nawaki and then Dan. It had been their dream to do what Taunade was now doing. It was also Naruto's dream now. That's why she had taken a chance and tries one more time. By giving it to him she showed she believed in him.

None of that explains what he's doing here holding it out to me now though. "Here Sakura-Chan. I want you to take this with you, that way you have an excuse to come back to us". He didn't let me respond to him as he reached up and clasped it around my neck.

I pulled the crystal away from my chest where it had fallen an held it in my closed fists. "Naruto are you sure? I can't take this from you. Shishou gave it to you for a reason". He just gave me one of his grins and hugged me before leaving. I called out for him to wait but he just waved and continued walking.

I couldn't leave my room in just my bathrobe and wet hair so I had to watch him go. After he disappeared from sight around the corner I went back in my room and closed the door, leaning against it. I thought for a moment about what he said. I shook my head to clear my mind. I didn't have time for this. Hinata was waiting for me.

I walked back over to my closet and pulled the doors open again. I scanned my clothes. What I wore needed to be dark to help me blend in. A lock of my hair fell in my face. Something was off about it. My hair was a much paler pink than before. How odd. I shook it off and brushed it away.

I went back to looking at my clothes again. I pulled out a pair of black tights that went down to my knees and slipped them on. Next I pulled out a mesh shirt and slipped that on after pulling my robe off. Then I pulled out a black mini skirt that had a zipper going up the side.

After I zipped my skirt I went over to my dresser then. Looking in the mirror i saw that it was now very pale. My hair used to be darker when I was little then after I was changed it got lighter. This was now like pink ice so weird, but I didn't have time to ponder.

I brushed and dried my hair and then braided it. It fell down my back like a silky rope. After that was all done I went back to my closet and grabbed a shirt. Then I grabbed a pair of shoes. I pulled on my boots.

I returned to my bed and grabbed my katana and strapped it to my back. Then I strapped my handgun holsters to my legs and my pouch around my waist. After all my weapons were secured I grabbed my black gloves and pulled them on.

I stepped over to my bedroom door and looked around. Somehow I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing it for a long time. I opened the door and stepped out turning off the light and closing the door.

I know they are probably waiting to say goodbye to me but I don't want to face that. So I'll avoid them and leave from the roof. I dashed up the stairs and out the roof access door. I jumped off the ledge and sprinted into the surrounding trees.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I knew she would try to leave on her own without saying anything and I knew which way she would most likely take too. I was right as I watched her come tot be roof in too much of a hurry to notice me. Something was off about her. I just don't know what. Still I needed to report to Tsunade that she was gone now.

Sakura's P.O.V.

Thanks to help from Sai I had no trouble finding Kabuto's hideout. Infiltrating it was also not a problem. He didn't have many guards. Psh, what a moron. Still he's making my job so much easier. That bastard will pay for everything he's done.

Just hang on Hinata. I'm coming, just a little longer. I raced down the halfway at top speed. I sensed someone around the corner and stopped.

Kabuto isn't a vampire so why are there vampires here? The vampire was about to turn the corner and step right where I was currently crouched. I silently pulled out a knife and got ready. The moment I saw a foot I stabbed down piercing all the way through.

Before it could howl in pain I was on my feet again. Delivering a swift but powerful punch to the nose and heading the satisfying crunch of breaking bone. I pulled out another knife this one laced with silver and Holy water, and stabbed just over the heart.

The vampire burst into ash but I was already gone. Racing through the halls I encountered both humans and vampires alike. I didn't have time to wonder what the hell was going on. It did explain the lack of guards though. With vampires you don't need many to ward off any threats. Unless it's me then you'll need a whole army.

I killed all vampires I ran into and incapacitated any humans with a long lasting sleeping poison. They wouldn't get up for a week and that is more than enough time.

The next round of attackers I ran into blew my cover and sounded the alarm. Great, just fucking great. Now he knows I'm here. To hell with this. I pulled out two bombs. One with the sleeping poison and the other with Holy water. They were concentrated so all you have to do is breathe it in and your gone. Well the sleeping poison that is. For the Holy water it just has to touch you and bye bye vamp.

Unfortunately that goes for me too. So I have ten seconds to get away before I die. Luck seemed to be on my side when the dim overhead lights flickered out. It would take an extremely sharp eye to see me now. I vanished from the hall and not two seconds later a small poof was heard as the bombs released the poison and water.

The deeper I traveled into the hideout the lower I seemed to go. I knew from just looking at the outside building that it went underground as well.

Suddenly a familiar smell hit my nose. It was lavender, rose, honeysuckle, and jasmine. Hinata's scent was getting stronger. Which meant I was getting closer to shear she was.

In front of me I could see a big metal door. I only hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. From my far away position it looked like it was made of silver god how I hoped to be wrong. I didn't have a choice even if it was because Hinata's scent is strongest behind that door.

Now that I'm standing in front of it I can clearly see that is was right and the door IS made of metal. Perfect just ducking perfect. How the hell am I going to get through the door if I can't even fucking touch it?

An idea occurred to me then. If I can't touch it then I'll just blast it to pieces. I dug through the pouch at my waist until my hand brush a smaller pouch. This one contained detonation clay. Highly dangerous but highly effective. Thank you Deidara. He really is a genius with explosives and thinks art should be an explosion. He's the one who gave me the clay. This is very special and something he made. This particular mind of clay is embedded with almost a million tiny bombs invisible to the naked eye.

It's absolutely perfect for what I need to do. Placing a small amount at the four corners of the door I darted around a corner and hit the trigger. A loud boom was herd followed by an even louder bang as the door fell to the floor.

I waited for the smoke to clear before entering the room. No use entering a room with smoke everywhere.

Two of the longest minutes I've ever endured passed before I could go in. Finally the smoke dissipated and I went in.

I scanned the room quickly and noticed a form in the far corner of the semi big room under a sheet. Pulling the sheet off I glanced over the person. It was indeed Hinata. Her head was hung forward and for the smallest of moments I thought she was dead.

My ears picked up on the sound of her quiet heartbeat. She was alive. Thank god. I looked at the cuffs and belts strapping her to the upright table. None of them were made of silver. Just leather reinforced with iron. I can brake that easy. Once she was free her body slumped forward and a small whimper escaped her lips.

I caught her and lowered her to the ground. Aside from the strange clothes she was wearing nothing seemed off. A bandage wrapped around her arm caught my attention as I pulled off the blind fold.

That bastard has been injecting her with crap. "Kabuto you asshole". A small shuffling sounded behind me he stepped out of the shadows. "Very good Sakura-Chan, you knew I was here".

Placing Hinata fully against the table on the ground I whirled around to face him. "I can smell a snake anywhere and you reek".

His cold laughter echoed around the room. "I see you came alone. That's good. Now I don't have to kill the girl. To bad for you I am anyways".

I flashed across the room and pinned him to the wall with my katana at his throat. "If you touch her again I'll kill you". Something stabbed my side and it pissed me off. What is it with these guys and stabbing me in the side with crap

I ripped the needle out before he pushed the plunger and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Oh yea guess you didn't know. I'm much stronger now and faster. You can't beat me".

He was pissed now as I pressed the blade of my katana down harder and it drew a line of blood. My eyes of ousted on that instantly. I would resist no matter what. I won't have any part of him. Not even his blood.

"You're going to die Kabuto, because I'm going to kill you. Slowly. Are you ready"? I asked just as a kunai embedded itself on the wall above my head. I recognized it right away and spoke without turning around.

"Took you guys long enough what happened"?

Tenten's P.O.V.

I knew we were late when we came into the room where Sakura was and she had the guy pinned to the wall with her katana. She hasn't been hard to find either. Just follow the trail of bodies and ash. Viola you find her.

I through the kunai to let her know we were here and to step away. She acknowledged our presence but didn't lower her weapon. Maybe this little piece of information will get her to.

Sakura we have to go. Shizune detected a mass of over three hundred vampires headed this way. That's not all. Madara is among them. We need to go. There's no way we can fight Madara now he's too powerful".

That seemed to get her attention as she lowered her katana and pulled out six kunai instead. She pretty much nailed him to the wall. Not caring if she hit skin or not. From Kabuto's enraged and agonizing cries I'm pretty sure she did.

She finally stepped away and went over to Hinata. Once she had picked her up and stepped into the light I noticed the new change. For one thing her eyes weren't red anymore they were emerald green flecked with gold now. The other thing was her hair. It was a very pale pink now. Almost like an icy color.

She handed Hinata over to Naruto who seemed mildly surprised by her actions but accepted her nonetheless. Then she spoke. "You guys get out of here I need to do something first". As she spoke she dug around her pouch pulling out bombs and other sorts of explosives. I handed her another pouch filled with similar things.

After that the thirteen of us and Hinata headed out. We waited a good twenty yards from the place and watched for Sakura. She didn't come out for almost thirty minutes and when she did her face was determined and set in a straight line.

She went over to Sasuke and pulled him aside as the building exploded. She said she needed to talk to him alone. They headed over to the trees opposite us and she told us to go on ahead. Saying they would catch up.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I don't know what she needs to talk about now and why it can't wait but it must be important if she sent the others on ahead.

She turned away from me then facing the opposite direction we'd come. Everything was quiet for several minutes not even the animals who lived in the woods were making noises. The crickets were quiet too.

"Sasuke do you remember what I told you in the hospital before all this happened"? Now I'm confused why is she bringing this up now? "Yes", I said wearily.

"I need to know what you were going to say. Please tell me it's important to me". She spun around and flashed over to me. Hiding her face in the crook of my neck.

Thoughts swarmed my head. Did I love Sakura? I don't know. I've certainly come to care for her a great deal and she feels like she's more than a friend. Kissing her was different to. No kiss felt like hers, but is it love? I remember how torn I'd been when she was in the hospital and I thought she was going to die on the roof.

The more I thought about it the more I realized the answer was practically slapping me in the face. Just the fought of losing her was agony. I had my answer.

"You hate being wrong and pout like a child when you are. Sometimes you just down right scare me when your angry. You have mood swings and you act like a child sometimes. Your intelligent and argumentative. You fight over the stupidest of things".

Her arms loosened around me so I wrapped my around her so she wouldn't step away from me.

"Despite all that your kind and always put others before yourself. Your selfless and frankly I think you could stand to be a little selfish. You laugh at Naruto's lame jokes even when there not funny. You know how to have fun. You annoy the hell out of me. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I've fallen for you and I love everything about you. Most of all I love you".

She was looking up at me and her eyes were shining with unshed tears. She stood on her toes and tilted her head back and up.

I knew what she wanted and kissed her forehead instead. A pout marred her pretty face. I chuckled at her childlike expression before giving her what she wanted. Her hand scams up and gripped the collar of my shirt pulling me closer to her. No space existed between us now as he hands crept up my neck and into my hair. Her fingers gripped my hair tightly.

What seemed like hours passed before we pulled away to catch our breath. Her pink lips were swollen and slightly bruised as she came back in for round two. I traced my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth giving me access instantly.

Sakura's P.O.V.

My time with him was drawing to a close. I would have to leave soon. They were waiting for me but I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. Not without telling Sasuke goodbye first. They had been reluctant to let me have that.

I pulled away from him completely this time. I had just minutes left and if I missed it my window of opportunity would be gone forever.

"Sasuke I have to go know. I can't tell you where or why". He seemed surprised by this news. Clearly he hadn't been expecting it. He asked a question I couldn't tell him anyway. "Where are you going"?

I sighed. "I'm going away for awhile. I don't know how long but I do know I will come back". I needed to word this carefully. So he won't be angry and so he'll let me go.

I didn't start that off right as I saw the frown on his face. "I'm sorry Sas... Why can't I go with you"? He interrupted me asked that question. I sighed he couldn't come with because he would be killed.

"You can't go with me. This is something I have to do by myself. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides... Why don't you just say what's really on your mind"? He asked. By now he wasn't frowning he was glaring. Sasuke was angry.

"It's not that I don't want you to come it's just that if you for hurt it would kill me. "I would love for you to come but this isn't something you can help me with. I have to do this alone. Please understand. I'll go without it but I would prefer if I had your support". The glare left his face and now he was thinking.

Finally he sighed and tugged my wrist bringing me back into his embrace. "You want me to accept you going and without me? Fine you have it". He wasn't angry anymore but he wasn't happy.

I had one more thing to ask of him even though it was selfish. "Sasuke you told me I could stand to be a little selfish. Now I will ask if you something completely selfish, but you can refuse. I will ask it of you anyway".

"Sasuke I will return but I don't know when. I want to ask you to wait for me. No matter how long that takes. So will you wait for me"?

He tilted my head back and claimed my lips again. He pulled away after a minute and nodded. I gave him a small smile and stepped back.

"Goodbye Sasuke. I'll miss you". With that said I turned around and sprinted into the woods. To the meeting point. I picked up on their scent when I was almost there and followed it the rest of the way in.

Emerging from the trees I saw them. The guy with white hair and the orange hired guy. "All ready to go"? The guy with white hair asked. I nodded before speaking as the orange haired guy tossed me something. It was a folded up cloak.

"Before we get going will you tell me your names? I hate to travel with people and not know their names". A silence fell over the two before the white haired guy laughed and a lopsided grin fell over his face revealing sharp teeth.

"I'm Suigetsu and that's Juugo". He pointed to the other guy. "It's nice to meet you Samura-San". He gave me a bow and a small smile.

"Let's go. We've wasted enough time". Suigetsu said. I swung the cloak around my neck and fastened it. Then we darted off into the trees just as the sun started to rise.

* * *

Well people that's the end of the chapter but not quiet all I have for you. I had someone ask me for a more detailed description of my OCs so here you go.

* * *

Midnight Assassins character descriptions. These are my O.C's.  
First we have my first O.C. to appear:

Naomi- She has long black hair with red highlights to match her dark red eyes. She is tall standing at five ten. She is twenty. She comes from a reserved family and is the only survivor. She was taken in by the Haruno's at the age of six. She lived with them for a month and a half before the tragedy occurred. She is very protective of Sakura and Hinata's and considers them her younger sisters.  
Naomi is kind hearted and stubborn. She has a deep hatred for perverts and can't stand the sight of Jiraiya or Daniel. She also has a slight obsession with bracelets and is constantly changing them to match her outfit. She has one from from Sakura that she never takes off.  
Naomi met up with Sasuke's brother Itachi while stationed at the american branch in New York city. They dated for half a year before braking up shortly before Naomi moved to a new Assassins branch. The real reason for the brake up is yet unknown. Her favorite color is dark red.

Next is someone whom no one seems to really like. He is head of the New York branch.  
Daniel- He has blonde hair and silver eyes. He is six feet tall. He is believed to be in his mid thirties. He is director of the New Your branch. Nothing is known about his family. He has no siblings or living relatives. He is a rather play full person and enjoys getting under Naomi's skin. He likes to make her mad and does so every chance he gets.  
Daniel is known to be a huge pervert much like Jiraiya. The two have never met but Naomi is convinced that they are distantly related she believes that the fact that one is from Japan and the other from New York is just a good cover up story. No other information is known about Daniel. Being that its classified or lost. The four Assassins he brought with him have yet to be introduced.

Our next group of people are from Australian branch of Assassins. They did not come with their branch leader being that she was unable to travel.  
First we have Lily.  
Lily- She has caramel highlighted short blonde hair that falls to her shoulders and is often curly. She has violet eyes and is five six. She is also very tan. Lily is seventeen.  
Lily is the talkative one of the group. She wants to make friends with everyone. She hates seeing people cry. If there is one thing she hates more its vampires. They killed her best friend when she was twelve and would have killed her too if it hadn't been for Chloe. She was saved by Chloe and has since then become attached to her.  
None of Lily's family is alive that is known about. She grew up in an orphanage when her mother died giving birth to her. Her father died while on a mission before Lily was born. She has no brothers or sisters. Despite all this Lily is about as cheerful as Naruto. She is considered as bright and cheerful as the sun bringing light to everyone's day. She is also unaware of Aiden's crush on her. Her favorite color is yellow

Next is Chloe.  
Chloe- She has long black hair that falls to her back in waves. She generally keeps it up in a ponytail. Letting it down only for special occasions. She has gray eyes and slightly tan skin. She is nineteen.  
She is a nice person but says little. She prefers the silence but do sent mind Lily's incessant need to talk nonstop.  
Chloe saved Lily at the age of fourteen when Lily was twelve. She has since become very close to Lily. She may be stubborn to admit it but she considers Lily her very best friend almost like a sister. Chloe's parents are scientists so they are rarely home. She has an older brother who is married and retired from the Assassins. She visits him when she has time.  
Chloe considers her team her extended family. She also refuses to acknowledge the crush Auden told her he has on Lily. Neither has she prevented him from pursuing it. Her favorite color is purple.

Next is Aiden  
Aiden- He has pale blonde hair that is often considered white blonde. His hair is long and constantly falls into his eyes. He has brought blue eyes. He is also tan an the tallest of the group, standing at six three. He is eighteen.  
Aiden is a nice guy and a fairly constant talker. Though he doesn't talk nearly as much as Lily. People generally like being around him and often find him pleasant to be around.  
He has a huge crush on Lily and often asks Joshua for advice. Said person will have no part in it. This has forced him to turn to Chloe for help. She also hasn't helped him but she hasn't discourages him either.  
People even those he works with find it hard to believe he is an Assassin. Claiming that like Lily he is too nice.  
Aiden has a younger sister who recently joined with the Assassins, though she is still just a trainee. Aiden's parents are retired now and run a fairly successful dinner. His favorite color is dark blue.

The last member of our group is Joshua.  
Joshua- He has slightly wavy long black hair that falls to his shoulders. Though he may try to hide much of what he's feeling his eyes express much of what he does. They are bright green. He is six too two. He is also nineteen.  
Joshua is the middle child. His parents got fed up with him constantly sneaking out and where convinced he was up to no good. He now lives in a small flat not too far from the school he attends with Chloe.  
Joshua generally prefers to be alone and doesn't like having nothing to do. He absolutely hates fangirls and can't stand the fact that they started a fanclub for him. He gets irritated by Lily's near constant chatter but doesn't say anything about it because he doesn't want to make her cry again. He is amused by the fact that Aiden has a crush on Lily and by the fact that she has no idea. Though he may argue with them sometimes he considers the group his family. Joshua's favorite color is dark green.

Next we have the group from Mexico. There branch leader has not been introduced and I probably won't bring him in.  
First up we have our twins Felicia and Sophia.  
Felicia- Has caramel colored hair with blue and green streaks. She has chocolate brown eyes. She is five six and has a rich brown tan. She is twenty years old.  
Felicia is a dancer and loves ballet. She is a very accomplished dancer and has won a few competitions. She says ballet will just be the dream she never got to fulfill as vampire hunting takes up too much of her time.  
Felicia is the kind of person who waits and thinks everything through. She doesn't like jumping into anything without a good plan. She also loves to help people and wouldn't think twice before helping a complete stranger. Felicia is the oldest out of her and her sister and the more quiet one of the two.  
Felicia's parents run the branch in Mexico and are rarely seen and often don't have time to spare to spend with their two daughters. Her favorite color is blue but she often pairs it with something green.

Next is her sister Sophia.  
Sophia- Has caramel colored hair with red and pink streaks. She has chocolate brown eyes like her sister. She is five six and has a rich brown tan. She is twenty years old.  
Sophia is an all around type of dancer. She doesn't like sticking to just one thing. Although she leaves ballet to her sister. She often tries to encourage Felicia to presume her dream and give up being an Assassin, but her sister will hear no part in that.  
Sophia is more of the act first think later kind of girl. She sometimes gets annoyed with Felicia and her never ending need to have a plan. She like her sister also loves to help people and wouldn't hesitate to help someone in need. She tends to chat a lot and drives her sister insane doing this.  
The two girls got fed up with people not being able to tell them apart and so put their favorite colors in their hair. Both girls live together sperate from their parents. Sophia's favorite color is red and insists that pink is a lighter shade of red.

Next we have Jose  
Jose- He has black eyes and short spiky hair. He is six feet tall and a bit paler than his female companions. He is eighteen years old.  
Jose is a quiet person like Hinata without the shyness. He likes spending his time indoors painting. His dream is to become a world famous painter and to meet Sai. A person who is revered in the art world.  
Jose is an only child and he has only his mother, who is never really around due to the amount of assignments she gets from the Assassins. She does her best to spend one day a week with him and was ecstatic that he was chosen to go to Japan and represent Mexico's branch.  
Jose is a dedicated person and like Felicia would like to have a plan before doing something. He doesn't have a favorite color and claims that he likes all colors including pink. He also believes that Sophia's claim of pink being another shade of red is ridiculous.

Finally we have Alex. The genius of the group. No he is not a lazy genius *coughShikamarucough*  
Alex- has long straight brown hair that falls past his shoulders and stormy blue eyes. He is six four and fairly tan. He is also nineteen.  
Alex was orphaned at the age of twelve when his mother died of a strange sickness. His fathers whereabouts are unknown. He tends to be a quiet and reserved guy. Speaking only when he feels it necessary. Despite this he has a wicked sense of humor and enjoys making his teammates and friends laugh. Alex does not focus on one particular skill. Preferring to simply tinker around with technology in his spare time. He does not share his friends beliefs and his favorite color is black.

* * *

well there ya go I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be the last chapter. However if I enough requests I' start on the sequel! So if you want that ten you know what to do. As always reviews are welcome but please no flames. Don't like it then don't read it. Simple as that.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


	16. Chapter 16 (Epilogue) The End?

Hey people so we've come to last chapter. This chapter is going to be more like an epilogue. In this chapter we will see what happened when Sakura left and the events that followed. I am considering the possibility of a sequel but nothing is set in stone yet. Sorry to all the Sai fans. I wanted him to have a bigger part but his character is very hard for me to write for.  
Well I'll get out of your hair now. Coming to you for the last time on this story we have Sai to present the summary and give the disclaimer. Its been a pleasure writing this story and I'm sorry to see it end. So without further ado please welcome Sai.  
Sai: *enters to clapping and cheering from the crowd*. Thank you blabber mouth *Author twitches at the nickname* now here is the summary.  
Summary: While out late one night being dragged around by his goofball friend Naruto, Sasuke suddenly feels like they are being followed. Next thing he knows is that they are surrounded by strange beings that clearly aren't human. One of them tries to attack and kill him when he is rescued by someone that oddly reminds him of his school principal based on her hair style choice. He learns the girl's name is Sakura and that she isn't alone, there are four others. Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura are a team joined together to fight the creatures that lurk in the night. They are known as the Midnight Assassins. After their impromptu rescue Hinata is injured and they disappear into the night. Sasuke can't help but wonder if he'll see his pink haired savior again, but he's in for a shock as our beautiful assassin is now attending school with him but she is hiding a secret what is it? Will Sasuke figure it out before he falls for her? As he peruses trying to find out he is slowly making her fall for him as well.  
Author: Thank you Sai. Now if you'll give the disclaimer we can get on with the story for the last *sniff* and final *sniff, sniff* time.  
Sai: Hai, Blabber mouth doesn't own me or the original cast of Naruto. She also does not own the original story line. She DOES own any characters that were given in the bonus part if the last chapter as well as this story line. For any question you have you should consult that part. If that does not answer your question feel free to waste her time, really she doesn't *BAM*...  
Author: SAI YOU IDIOT! THEY WOULDN'T BE WAISTING My time...  
Sakura: Please excuse the yelling and disregard all the bams, crashes, and bangs you hear. Now let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 16 (Epilogue) The End?

Two months later.

Ino's P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe she just left. We waited for her that night on the edge of the woods. Sasuke showed up after an hour. He looked, well I don't know how to describe it. How do you put into words the look of a guy who never really shows any emotion but looks like he just lost his the most important thing to him and is doing a good job at hiding it?  
I don't know what happened really. All I know is that night everything changed and I honestly can't say it was for the better. Thinking back now I realize maybe I was to hard on Sasuke.  
FLASHBACK!  
It didn't take long for to break through the trees. Shikamaru decided to call a stop even though Sakura said she would meet us back at the base. For now we needed to check on Hinata. See if she was all right. Sakura didn't tell us if anything was wrong with her so we didn't know. Checking that out took a little longer than it normally would have because the baka Naruto refused to set her down.  
I was beginning to worry now. The sun would be rising soon and neither one had shown up yet. What was taking them so long? First Sakura spends half an hour inside Kabuto's hideout doing god knows what and now they are taking forever to show up? What gives? "Forehead is so getting an earful when she gets here. Doesn't she know what time it is? I want to go to bed already"!  
Shikamaru came to stand beside me now. He wrapped an ATM around my waist and pulled me into his side. Quietly saying "troublesome woman quit complaining. I want to go to sleep too".  
Finally twenty minutes later Itachi and Naomi said someone was approaching. What made that funny was that they said it at the same time. They looked at each other and Naomi looked away a blush on her cheeks.  
Sasuke stepped thought the trees. I expected Sakura to be behind him so I starred to poke at him. "About time. What took you two love birds so long"? His head shot up and the look on his face stopped my next comment. He looked lost and his eyes looked dead. The usual glint to them was gone. His eyes just looked washed out.  
By now he had completely stepped out of the shade of the trees. I could see that Sakura wasn't with him. Naruto was the first to ask and god how I wished he hadn't. "Where's Sakura-Chan"? Sasuke turned and looked at his best friend. "She's gone. She left. I don't know when she's coming back so don't ask". Naomi came up in front of Sasuke now. She put her hands on his shoulders making him look at her. "What do you mean gone"? Sasuke shook his head. He didn't answer her question. He just turned around and left.  
We went to her house and searched it. Seeing if anyone had been there. Sakura obviously had since her room door was cracked open. She was almost religious about keeping it closed. I'd never been in it because she didn't like anyone going in so I had no idea what it looked like.  
Pushing open the door now i noticed shed been rushing around. Sakura hated messes and i knew from the amount of time id spent in her room at HQ she never left stuff half open. Her room was really nice not to mention huge. Her walls were painted a shade of blue that was verging on purple. She had a queen sized bed against one wall on the opposite side of the balcony doors. Her dresser (which the drawers we're hanging out of) was dark mahogany and matched the frame of the canopy of her bed as well as the desk situated near the doors. There was a square shape on the desk and I figured a laptop had been there  
Her closet was also open and only a few things remained. She hadn't taken her formal dresses and her more dressy shoes were still in the cubby holes. The rest of the closet was empty. I was about to turn out the light and leave when a box caught my eye. It was labeled family and friends. Opening it I found a letter.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
Now that I remember it that letter had been for Tsunade-Sama. The things in the box had been for all of us. There was a bunch of random stuff in it. Some of them were even wrapped. Which made since as we had a few birthdays coming up. Tsunade's had been first being on the second, Kakashi's was next Shikamaru, with mine following the next day, then Naruto's and finally Naomi's on the thirty first of October. Man we have a lot of birthdays in those months.  
No one really saw much of Sasuke these days. He took on missions by himself and once in a while Naruto would go with him, but that was it. Tsunade-Sama only gave him missions that could be taken on by one person.  
I'd only seen Sasuke twice since that night and both times had been unintentional. The first time I was coming out of Tsunade's office and he was going in to see her. He didn't say anything he just nodded and was gone.  
The next time three weeks later I was heading out on a mission and he was just coming in from one alone as usual. He actually said something this time. "Ino" and that was it. Nothing else. I haven't even had a glimpse of him at all. The only one who knows anything is Naruto. I seem to be having really bad luck because I haven't seen him lately either. In fact now that I think about I haven't seen Hinata either. Where is everyone going?  
Six Months later

Naruto's P.O.V.

Sasuke and I were out on a mission the other day when he caught sight of something. He just froze and stared. Right in front of us was a fairly short figure. The person wore a cloak so it was hard to tell who it was but he seemed to know. Two other cloaked people broke out of the trees then but Sasuke was still looking at the first person. It was almost like he was transfixed on their figure.  
I didn't know what to do. These guys were vampires but they didn't pose a threat. Which was odd. Never seen a vampire that's not a threat before. Sakura was an exception. She wasn't a vampire not fully.  
A fierce wind blew through the clearing then. It had been threatening to snow for days. It was very cold now. Even more so when the sun was down. The gust of wind nocked the hoods of the cloaked people off. I heard Sasuke whisper beside me and I snapped my head over to look in his direction. Sakura was standing not three feet from us. A gut with white hair was to her left and a bigger orange haired guy stood beside him.  
She had changed in the time shed been gone. Her hair was still that icy pink color at least her eyes were the right color. Apple green. They held none of the usual warmth that I was used to seeing from her. Now they reflected the icy wind that blew around us. What happened in the time shed been gone?  
"S-Sakura-Chan"! I exclaimed in surprise. She hasn't been seen in over eight months now. Was she coming home? No, I don't think so. Otherwise she wouldn't be so far from the border of Konoha. I decided to ask anyways. Nothing was the same without her.  
I opened my mouth to speak when I caught the glint of something green. The necklace I'd given her to hold onto so she had a reason to comeback was still around her neck. She was wearing it. Sakura followed my line of vision down to the green crystal.  
Finally she said something. "You told me to hold onto it so I had a reason to come back. I'm sorry Naruto I'm not coming back, not yet". She turned to look at Sasuke then and sadness cracked through the cold look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke. It was selfish of me to ask you to wait for me to come back. I'm searching for something and I don't know if I'll find it. I may never fund it. So I don't want you to wait for me anymore. Don't live your life alone. Find someone to spend it with and maybe someday I could see you again".  
A small tear rolled down her cheek from the corner of her eye. Her hand parted the folds of her cloak and brushed it away. The wind roared through the trees again and it caught the open edge of her cloak and blew it open. Allowing us to see what she was wearing for the first time.  
She wore a short dark red kimono style shirt that didn't have sleeves and was tied with a black obi. She was also wearing a long back skirt that was slit up both sides to her thighs. Under that was a pair of dark red shorts that matched her shirt. A thin belt was tied around her waist and her katana sheath hung from it. A pair of gloves went up her arm stopping under her shoulders. The gloves were fingerless and a strap went across her palm holding the back of the glove down. (A/N think of the gloves Sasuke was wearing in shippuden. That's were I got the idea). A pair of dark red low heeled boots were on her feet.  
Sakura took a step closer to Sasuke and opened her mouth to speak when one of her companions called out to her. It was the guy with the orange hair. "Sakura-San its time to go or we'll miss the connection for our flight". She bowed her head for a second nodding.  
"Yes I know, could you give me two minutes"? They both nodded and the white haired guy came over to me and draped an arm around my shoulder leading me away. "Hey I'm Suigetsu. So your Naruto huh? Sakura's told us a lot about you guys. She speaks of you and the others often but not much about the other guy Sasuke".  
I figured that would be the case. Its hard to talk about the one you love when you've been separated from them indefinitely. "That's Juugo. He doesn't speak much". He added in an after thought. "What are you searching for"? I asked. She had mentioned it before. "Sorry we're not aloud to say. Sakura-San asked us not to". He looked over to the direction we'd come. Sakura was standing there. She pulled her hood back up and motioned with her hand for us to come back.  
I ran up to her and gave her a good squeeze. She seemed surprised and didn't move at first. Slowly her hands came up and returned the hug. "You have to come back Sakura-Chan. Everyone misses you". She released me and stepped away. "I'm sorry Naruto. This is something I have to do. I have a favor to ask but its up to you to refuse me or not. I don't want you to tell the others you saw me. Shishou only. Give her this letter. I don't want them to be hurt because I came close but didn't come home". She handed me the letter and disappeared into the trees again. A minute later Sasuke appeared and the snow started to fall. It came down softly coating everything in a white blanket.  
A year and four months later

Naomi's P.O.V.

We did it. We finally did it. Two months ago we took on Madara. It wasn't an easy battle in fact we almost lost. If someone unexpected hadn't shown up we would have. Unfortunately we didn't kill him. Madara has become an immortal. He was severely weakened though. He wouldn't be a problem for a long time. Especially since we took out his followers. My hand moved up to touch the place where bandages were still wrapped. The injury was finally closed up but it would be a while longer before it was fully healed.  
FLASHBACK!  
We were assigned to be in teams of four. Tsunade-Sama put me together with Itachi, Konan, and Pein. Sasuke was paired up with Naruto, Hinata, and Sai. Ino was paired with Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Since Akamaru went where ever Kiba did it was only natural that he was part of that team. Tenten, Neji, Shino, and Lee made up another team.  
Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu. The next team was just a two man team. Kakuzu and Hidan. The next team was just girls Chloe, Lily, Sophia, and Felicia. Aiden, Joshua, Alex, and Jose made the last team. She had all of us go because Madara was strong. She remembered how Sakura had described him. He had basically tossed her around like a twig. So we needed everyone we could get.  
That being said no one had wanted to go without Sakura. That wasn't an option anymore and something needed to be done. Madara had been on the move recently and the vampires had been massing up in shocking numbers. Making solo missions impossible. Recently two teams had been needed to accomplish anything.  
So Sai had been assigned the task of locating Madara's new base of operations. That had taken over three months. It had been incredibly hard to find it. That wasn't important now because we were finally here.  
My team was supposed to enter the base next we just had to wait for the signal from the first team telling us the way was cleared.  
Two minutes later the signal was given and we entered. Dim lights lined the hall on either side just holding the darkness at bay. This place was more of a cave than an actual building. No wonder it was so hard to find. He was hiding out in a cave that was located at the base of a huge mountain like hill.  
We haven't in countered much resistance. Except for the odd vampire here and there. The first team had done a good job clearing the way. A small explosion echoed far up ahead. They had most likely met a bigger group of vampires. Up ahead the tunnel branched in two. The first team had gone left. The piles of ash and scorch marks proved that. So we made the decision to go right. No lamps were lit for a good portion of the way. Itachi was weary that some of the vampires his in the dark so he pulled out a flash bomb and tossed it down the hall. Everything lit up for a few brief moments.  
There was a small group of vampires waiting half way down. Hisses littered the air. The vampires cover was blown and they weren't happy about it. I stowed my guns away and drew two tanto. Most hunters prefer a traditional katana. I've always favored the short sword.  
Taking a running start as Itachi bent down on one knee I jumped over him and landed a few feet in front of him. Swinging my right arm behind me I took out the vampire that was trying to sneak up on me. I was up and moving again before the ash hit the ground.  
A vampire lunged forward from the front line with a spear. The end of it that was pointed at me was very sharp. I jumped back in time to avoid being stabbed. To distract him I threw another bomb. this one was filled with Holy water. It exploded over the vicinity of the hall and took out most of the vampires.  
The ones that were left were hissing in pain as the water burned them. The only one who seemed unaffected was wielding the spear. He observed his fallen comrades before turning around and blurring out of sight.  
Pein and Konan took care of the rest of the vampires. We called for the next group of people to come in and proceeded down the hall. We didn't encounter anyone else and soon came to a large door. We silently agreed to open it and found ourselves in a large room. It was still pretty dark so I couldn't see the ceiling but I knew the room was big.  
A carved stone chair and figure sat in the middle of the room. The vampire with the spear from before was in front of the stone carving. Suddenly a voice echoed out from the middle of the room. "Welcome to my home hunters. My subordinate tells me you have the entire place surrounded. Unfortunately for you, your not welcome". The voice came from the stone chair and the figure that I had previously taken for a carving moved.  
I ran forward. Ignoring the silent protests from Itachi to hold my ground. This bastard had made Sakura suffer and he was going to pay. "Why surround yourself with so many subordinates? Are you afraid? Huh, you coward"! Taunting him was probably the worst thing to do but I didn't care. All I wanted was to eliminate him.  
His cruel laugher echoed around the room for a short minute. He snapped his fingers and the vampire with the spear sprung up. "Shi, eliminate them. Start with the girl. I'm tired of playing games". Said vampire drew his spear once more and turned to face me. Uttering a quick "yes Madara-Sama".  
I shook Itachi's hand off my shoulder and dashed forward. My tanto drawn and at the ready. Sparks flew as blades met and skid off each other. We managed to nick each other in various places but none were to any vital places and only drew small trickles of blood.  
I forgot that Madara was here in the same room as me, and the fact that Itachi, Konan, Pein, and others were now in the room. It was just me and the vamp. I didn't hear anything from the others for a long time.  
The bad thing about being a human and facing a vampire? Eventually you get tired. I don't know how long we battled. It seemed like only a few seconds but in reality we'd been going at it for almost an hour. My senses started to slow down as did my reaction time. I was about to jump back to catch my breath when a sudden cry echoed in the room. A name was being called out.  
I made the mistake of looking up to locate the source of the noise. Suddenly fire irrupted from my left side. I dropped my tantos and looked down. The vampires spear stuck through me. Almost in the middle of my stomach. I dropped to my knees in surprise. The spear had been thrown at me and since I wasn't looking it had passed under my guard and struck me.  
The rustle of clothes sounded nearby and pale pink entered my vision. I looked up into familiar apple green eyes. "S-Sakura, your here? I missed you". Sakura shushed me and turned her head I vaguely heard her call Itachi over. She gave him a few instructions and he nodded quickly. He placed his hands on my shoulders to hold me down while Sakura wrapped her hands around the spear. Giving it a harsh tug she yanked it out of me. I couldn't stop the scream that managed to skip between my clenched teeth. This hurt like hell.  
Sakura was digging through a pouch now. She produced a thick pad of gauze and a roll of bandages. Itachi helped me sit up enough so that the bandage could be wound around me easier. Sakura pulled my shirt out the way and wrapped it up quickly. After she was done Itachi lay me back down on the ground.  
Sakura picked me up and pulled me across her lap. Adjusting me so that my neck rested on her arm. She brought the wrist of her free arm up to her mouth and bit down. Her eyes closed as a small trickle of blood ran around her wrist. The two trails connected and formed what almost looked like a bracelet. She pulled her wrist away from her mouth and lowered it to mine.  
"W-what are you doing"? I managed to say weakly. My voice sounded far away even to my ears. "I'm giving you some of my blood. You know I have accelerated healing so it will save you. I can't let you die Nao-Nee chan". I stopped resisting after that. Besides, I didn't have the energy to resist anymore.  
FLASHBACK INTERRUPTION!  
I can't remember exactly what happened after that. All I know is that her blood healed me enough that I was no longer dying. I was borderline then. Despite being so injured I still got up and continued to fight.  
END OF INTERRUPTION!  
Sakura set me down again and stood up. She walked over to the vampire called Shi. She unbuckled her cloak as she went and it fell to the ground. Two people were instantly at her side. One had white hair and was fairly short compared to the other guy. He was huge and had wild orange hair. She said something to them and they disappeared instantly. She drew her katana and vanished.  
When she reappeared the vampire Shi was frozen. Sakura bent down on one knee and slid the katana back into its sheath. The vampire burst into ash as she rose up.  
Then she made her way over to Madara who was currently fairing better then expected against Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. She shouted out to him halting the fight. The boys stared at her but she was focused on her words. "Madara! You wanted me? Well here I am"! He looked amused by this. "Ah Sakura-Chan! Been a Kong time hasn't it? What is it now? One year, two, maybe three? Have you finally come to your senses and decided to join me"?  
She pulled out a kunai knife and threw it. The knife sailed through the air cutting his shoulder before embedding itself in the far wall. "Don't count on it. I'll never join you. No I've come to end you"!  
The fight started and they moved around the room with such speed you couldn't see it happen. The only proof you had that they were even fighting was the clashes and clangs echoing around the room. Not to mention the odd kunai that sometimes came out of no where.  
Not too much later the fighting stopped. Sakura was still standing despite the numerous injuries she'd received. Though she had faired better than Madara. He was kneeling in the ground clutching hi shoulder where the kunai had sliced earlier. The injury wasn't healed. No in fact it looked ten times worse. It had taken on an odd purple color. Almost like a bruise. A smirk was painted across Sakura's face and this only seemed to make him angrier.  
"You remember that cut you received earlier? Well it was laces with a very special poison. One of which I created and there is no cure for. It targets the cells of a vampire and infects it with the properties of Holy water and Silver. Completely destroying the cell, as it moves on it multiplies and grows bigger. It works slower than regular Holy water since it targets on a much smaller scale. In other words its eating you alive from the inside".  
"I know it won't kill you however because your an immortal, it will just continually weaken you. Did I happen to mention that once the poison comes into contact with a vital organ it becomes increasingly painful"? Once she finishes speaking she pulled out three bombs. Each was filled with the poison. She tossed them all in the direction of Madara then ran towards us.  
"Those bombs are set to go off in two minutes. We have to get out of here. Especially you Nao-Nee chan. You have my blood in your system so it will effect you too". Itachi scooped me up and we dashed for the exit. Sakura was tossing different bombs behind us as we went.  
It seemed to take forever to find the exit. Maybe its just because I was so tired. What little strength I'd had before was leaving me. I wanted to give Sakura a stern talking to for leaving like that. She never even told me she where she was going much less the fact that she would leave at all.  
Despite holding on to my reason for staying away it wasn't working. Exhaustion had a firm grip on me. It didn't help that I had some major blood loss either. I felt dizzy as we dashed through the tunnels. Everything was moving to fast. I couldn't even open my mouth to say anything either. I had no strength left. It only dawned on me now that I was missing the battle with my eyelids. Already they were half closed. Itachi glanced down at me when I shifted. Taking note of my current state. "Sleep Naomi, your tired. I can see you don't want to but its for the best now". My body started listening to Itachi and not me. My eyes slid closed of their own accord and a minute later I was asleep.  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
I woke up in the hospital a week later. Somehow it didn't surprise me that I'd slept for so long. The injuries I had were serious and by all rights I should have died. I didn't because Sakura gave me her blood. Which healed me enough to stay alive. Bandages had been wound tightly around my stomach stopping just under my chest.  
I had to stay in the hospital for three weeks. It was torture. That wasn't even the worst part though. I learned that after we exited Madara hideout and it blew up Sakura had taken off again. She didn't even say goodbye. She just left.  
Damn I really got to stop thinking about that. Its time for me to go back to the hospital and get my injuries checked out to see if the stitches can come out. If so then I won't have to where this wrap around bandage anymore. Just a big gauze pad taped to the front side of me and on my back. The spear had gone through me. Let me tell you I never want to feel that again. Well its time to go Itachi insisted on taking me to the hospital. So I let him.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

A total of four years have passed since Sakura left the first time. I haven't seen her in two years. No one even knows where she is. She hasn't been spotted by the other branches. The last time she was seen was about two months after Naomi was released from the hospital. She was seen in Australia. What she was doing there I don't know.  
Lily, Chloe, Joshua, and Aiden were the ones who saw her. They had gone back for a few months to some some time at home and discuss transferring. They liked being here and wanted to stay at the branch here. The team from Mexico also made that choice.  
I still remember what Sakura told me that night when I first saw her after eight months. She had given a letter to Naruto for Tsunade. It had been an explanation of a plan that she had. Turns out it was the attack plan she came up with. No one except me Naruto and Tsunade know she was so close to us that night. Hell they still don't know.  
That night she had asked me not to wait for her anymore. She said she didn't want to hurt me anymore. She didn't realize that making such a request was hurting me. Sakura is the only one for me. So even if it takes forever I'll wait for her. She is my everything. She is my forever.

Sakura's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. After all this time. I'd finally found it. The one thing that could help us defeat Madara. Suigetsu, Juugo, and I have been chasing anything from legends to rumors. They caught wind of an item that could take away a vampires immortality and make him human.  
The only problem was that this item had been surrounded by myths, legends, and wild stories spun by people looking to catch the interest of a traveler. So sorting fact from fiction had taken a good long while. Another problem arose and we didn't learn of it till much later on. This thing that we were seeking was centered in an ancient prophecy. It went something like this:  
Take not that which you seek less your intentions be true and your heart pure. Thy whom may hold this sacred item be of half blood. Rejoice for that which you most desire will come onto you in a time most dire. Touch the stone to that which you despise and a change will happen before your very eyes.  
The rest of the prophecy had been lost, simply forgotten with time. Luckily the main portion of it remained. According to the legend we followed the item was surrounded with many obstacles.  
We know knew this to be true. Having followed it and gone through all the troubles. The item was actually a stone. Deep red in color, it kind of reminded me of a large ruby. Though not as heavy. The stone was as big as my hand. Though at the moment it was tucked into my pouch that I usually strapped to my waist.  
Finally after so long I was going home. I couldn't wait to see everyone again. Naruto's loudness, Shikamaru and Ino's bickering. Hinata's quiet and shyness. I missed everyone. A nock sounded on the door of the hotel we were staying at. "Who is it"? A shuffling sounded before Juugo's quiet voice came. "Sakura-San the plane leaves in an hour so I think we should head out in about twenty minutes. Suigetsu and I are almost ready. Okay"! I hollered back and hoped out of bed.  
I stepped into the bathroom and turned the light on. My hair had change four years ago. Instead of a shade closer to the color of an actual cherry blossom it was pale. I shrugged and untied the ribbon holding it up in a bun. It fell down my back and stopped under my ass. I wanted to get it trimmed but I couldn't find the motivation to do so. Now I had to deal with the fact that it takes longer to wash, dry, and brush. Oh well I don't really mind. Thinking about it now my hair is now as long as my mother's used to be.  
I stripped my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I had a lot on my mind so I washed my hair and body absent mindedly. After stepping out I wrapped my hair up in the towel and dried off as I stepped into the room. It was spring now and the weather was nice outside. Not that the weather ever affected me, it would look weird if I was dressed for cold weather in the spring.  
Digging through my bag my hands touched a soft material. Pulling it out I realized it was my long skirt. The black one slit up both sides. Digging through my bag again I pulled out my dark red shirt and the black obi. Digging around in my bag again I found my sandals and gloves.  
After finding clothes I pulled the towel from my hair and then dried it. After my hair was all brushed and dried I put it in the usual style. Two low ponytails just like my Shishou. After that I slipped my clothes on and packed up the rest of my stuff neatly. Then I made the bed and slipped my shoes on. I folded my cloak over my arm and stepped out of the room.  
Suigetsu and Juugo were already waiting for me. We talked down the stairs and I approached the front desk. The boy who had checked us in two weeks ago was there again. His face reddened at my approach. Suigetsu liked to say the boy had a thing for me. Looking at his red fave now I could see it was true.  
"Hi, I'm here to return the key and pay the bill". I placed the two key cards down on the desk. He hesitantly picked them up and punched in a few numbers on the computers keyboard. He named the total bill and I didn't even flinch as I pulled out the appropriate amount of money.  
We headed to the airport next, being that I'd chosen the hotel closest to the airport this took about ten minutes. I think I dozed off after we took off because the next thing I know Suigetsu is nudging me awake and telling me the plane is about to land in Konoha.  
That had my attention. Had I really been sleep for six hours? Looking out the window I got my answer. The sun was already past the halfway point. Judging on the current position I'd say it was almost three in the afternoon. Finally the plane landed and we were able to exit the plane. Then we got our bags and we were headed out.  
Not wanting to waste time in driving a car we decided to run. I was getting nervous. The closer we got. I knew I was probably in hot water with everyone for just taking off without saying anything. Hell I didn't even say why I was going. I just left. Thinking about that now I felt my heart squeeze. No! I needed to remain positive. I had good reasons. We were almost to the base now. It won't be much longer.

Tsunade's P.O.V.

I knew something was going to happen today. I could feel it when I woke up. So far nothing has happened and the day is more then half over. Maybe I was wrong. We haven't had much happen in the last two and a half years. Aside from Itachi and Naomi settling there problems and getting engaged. The only other thing that happened was the two teams who had transferred to this branch.  
Turning my head I looked at the pictures on the desk. A few were of Dan and my little brother Nawaki. The rest were of Sakura and the girls. One of the pictures held all the guys grouped together. Naruto was being punched in the head by Sasuke who had an irritated expression on his face. Neji was smirking, Shikamaru looked bored and Itachi had a smile crossed with a smirk on his face.  
I picked up the picture of Sakura. In this one she was sitting on Naruto's shoulders. They were goofing around on her birthday and he had picked her up and put her on his shoulders. If you look at the picture close enough you can see Sasuke's hands holding her up. Naruto didn't have the best grip on her. As a matter of fact if I remember correctly after the picture was taken she had fallen backwards off Naruto's shoulders and Sasuke had to catch her. She had been laughing the whole time.  
A knock at the door broke through my thoughts and I set the picture down. I called for them to come in. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino burst through the door each with an expression of shock on their faces.  
Tenten finally gained her composure and spoke. "Tsunade-Sama! We've picked up on three people approaching the base at incredible speeds. One of them has a heart beat"! I was up and out of my chair and across the room in seconds. I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Are you completely sure of this Tenten"? She nodded and led the way downstairs and out the door.  
Sure enough off in the distance three people were closing in. The sun prevented me from seeing exactly who they were. I knew without a doubt who one of them was. I ran forward and the person in the middle disappeared. Next thing I knew they had reappeared right in front of me.  
"Sakura, you're back".

* * *

Okay people you'll probably hate me for this but this is the end. Midnight Assassins has come to an end. This story is now complete. Thanks for all your support, encouragement, and patience. As I said before I've yet to decide on a sequel. I know I said I was going to work on my other story Goodbye Isn't Forever but I still haven't come up with a new chapter. Instead I've come up with a new story. Chapter one is still in the works and shall be titled The Color Red. It will also be a Naruto fic. The pairing shall be Minato and Kushina. I will try to get past the block I've hit with my other story I promise.  
So for the very last time on this story I'm closing it. Reviews are much appreciated flames are not. If you don't like the story then don't read it. Simple as that. Kisses to all my wonderful and faithful readers/reviewers.  
-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
